


Together We Stand

by IHeartStories



Series: Together We Stand Series [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, BAMF Charles, BAMF Erik, BAMF Logan, Betrayal, Brothers, Cherik - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Erik has Feelings, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nobody messes with Charles' man and gets away with it!, Original Character Death(s), Post Beach Divorce, Protective Erik, Romance, Slash, protective Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartStories/pseuds/IHeartStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months have passed since the events on a beach had unfolded; Charles, Erik & Raven have all gone their separate ways. A new mutant, with telepathic powers, who is somehow connected to Charles, emerges to cause mischief & mayhem, may be the very thing to cause Erik's Brotherhood & Charles' X-Men to fight alongside each other. May all this bring two men together at last? Cherik!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

#  **Prologue:**

Erik stood there not believing in what he is witnessing, he is fully aware of what he is doing will cause the humans to retaliate in ways that will involve more un-washable bloodshed and tears: but still, he is willing to accept the consequences of his actions and he will face the enemy with his head held up straight. Never again will he be submitted into the torturous ways of the humans.

True, not all humans mean mutants harm.

But he is not willing to take that risk.

He is afraid for the future of the, forever evolving, mutants. For, the few that are not yet aware of the dangers that is about to head their way.

The man on those ships, may be as innocent, as Charles claims them to be, but they were still just following blind orders to kill their fear of the unknown. Like with most animals in the wild that are afraid. Humans are afraid of what they do not understand and they will hide behind that disgusting fear, to strike back at those, who may, or may not, mean to cause harm in the first place.

Fear is one of those funny little emotions that could even strike into the most hardened of hearts. No one on this planet is immune to fears terrifying clutches, which are drenched in never ending winter of ice.

And it was a mixture of fear, and anger, that had caused Erik to strike back with full intentions of destroying every living soul upon those ships, not wanting to care about, or to think, of the possibility of their families anguish.

His attentions had come at an awful, heart wrenching, price – one that Erik would gladly turn back time for. How could he have known? But, _he_ … should have been more attentive, more aware of what is happening behind the scenes of his murderous dream.

If he had, would that have saved the only man that Erik could proudly call: friend?

Charles.

The young telepath had burrowed his way into Erik’s heart. Something of which, Erik could never have believed to be possible.

All his life, Erik had grown mistrustful of others; the fear of getting close – only to find himself being tortured again. He had been wounded terribly by others. The scars of his past are impossible to remove.

He had never even believed that it was possible to find someone willing enough to stand by his side, to listen to his past deeds and adventures.

All of that had changed the moment Charles Xavier had dived into the waters to rescue him – a complete stranger hell bent on revenge.

Everything that Erik had told himself not to.

He had found himself doing.

His world had been flipped upside down once more.

A world that will, perhaps, always be forever changing and that is what continues to scare Erik the most. He is afraid that he will find himself being tortured, to see someone he cares about being shot dead in front of him and everything else, which has caused him to be who he is today.

Sebastian Shaw, or Klaus Schmidt, is the one that implanted these nightmarish fears in to his mind, forcing Erik to mistrust all most everyone, and everything. Believing that he was alone in this world and that no one in this world will give him sanctuary for his sins.

And yet an extraordinary young man, with the talent of not just reading minds and controlling said minds, but the art of understanding. Had done just that.

Though their difference in opinion is what had truly caused them to separate, Erik still finds himself referring Charles as his; friend, and he often finds himself thinking about the young telepath.

The pair of them could have done amazing things together, and they can still do those amazing things.

They are brothers in every sense of that word –

“You’re doing it again?”

“Doing what again?” Erik found himself questioning the one who had dared to interrupt his thoughts.

He turned himself around to glare at Raven, who now prefers to be known as Mystique, the young woman is truly an exceptional being. Who can shift into many forms at a whim and also, still carries an extraordinary amount of guilt and insecurities. He had heard her crying in the night, weeping for the brother that she had abandoned, and stranded, on a beach, not knowing that he had survived from his wound, or not.

Not one of them, or anyone else in their motley crew of mutants, has learnt of Xavier’s fate, yet. Both of them have been trying to forget about the telepath – with very little success.

It has now been five months since that awful day had soured what could have – what should’ve been a triumphant day for the mutants.

The missiles, Shaw’s death and Charles being shot, is all that it took to spoil everything.

“Thinking about what could have been,” Raven began to say to him. “Is not going to fix things, Erik.”

“I am well aware of that,” Erik growled unapologetically. “History is always being written by the mistakes of others and it will never be rewritten by a willing hand. I have seen first hand how cruel the world can be, and I have also, been one of those few dreaming about what could have been ever since I was just a young lad. But, no matter how hard I tried. Nothing seemed to be willing to take that risk.”

“I, too, have seen the cruelness of the world Erik, by the hands of my own family. The ones who had professed to have loved me, doing what they believed would cure me,” Raven said as she came to sit by Erik’s side, her tears of the past glistened behind amber eyes. “I could have faced far worse if I hadn’t picked up the courage to runaway. If, I hadn’t ran? I would never have had met my kind hearted brother. It was because of Charles that I was able to believe again. He had saved me, Erik -”

“Charles may have had saved you from the world of heart ache, but he did force you to hide yourself from the eyes of the same society – that he longs to be apart of,” Erik cut through the young woman’s speech.

“He was only doing what he believed to be right,” said Raven in defence. “He had sacrificed a lot of things, just to keep my secret from being discovered – he had even kept my secret from being discovered from his own family.”

“You say it like that was something to be grateful for?” Erik curiously asked, never once during the brief few months – he had never once asked Charles’ about the kind of hardships, which the telepath may, or may, not have endured.

“That is not my story to tell,” Raven answered quietly. “I take it that Charles had never told you about he had to endured?”

“That’s because I never asked him,” Erik grimly replied. “And he never said anything. He was more concerned about helping us.”

“That sounds like Charles all right,” Raven laughed out loud at that. “Always concerned about others, then himself. He had shown all of that on the beach. His empathy for others, I guess, will I suppose, and may always will be his greatest weakness and strength.”

Erik took a deep breath, only to let it all go, as he very briefly takes a break. Taking in the silence that has now beguiled his room, which isn’t really what you consider to be a room – after Azazel had teleported them away from Charles and the others. They had all found themselves hidden a way in a cave, which had once been one of Shaw’s many former hideouts. The cave is located on an isolated island in the Caribbean Sea, and the cave can be found in an extinct volcano, of all places. The island is small and there are no humans, so that is big plus to them.

Azazel is the one that frequently comes and goes with the essentials, which they would all need in order to survive.

He could go on forever with his thoughts, but the silence has now become incredibly boring.

Wanting to ask Raven, a question, which he has been longing to ask her during the past five months, “Do you miss him?”

Raven’s amazing amber eyes latched on to his in a heartbeat, “Every damn day,” she replies with all of the honesty that she could muster. “How could I not, miss him? He was the first, God to be honest, person who was not afraid of me. When my own family baulked and harmed me, for being different from them. Charles did the complete opposite and I had loved him for that, I still do.”

“Do you regret leaving him?” Erik wants to know if he is doing the right thing by keeping Raven from going back to Charles.

“The real question is do _you_ regret leaving him?” Raven deflected his question by demanding him by answering his own question. “Which you obviously do? You would not have hidden yourself in your room -”

“I, like you, Raven have has been hypnotized by Charles’ -”

“Charles did not hypnotized me, nor did he force me to hide my true self,” Raven heatedly said to the one of the most stubborn men that she had ever met (even more stubborn then Charles). “He gave me a choice at the start of our friendship and I had chosen to remain hidden – yes, I had problems with my appearances – but this is not the kind of conversation I had come in here for, in the first place!”

“Then what was your true purpose?” Erik gladly took the opportunity to discuss something else, something of which that does not involve a certain dark haired, with bright blue eyes, telepath.

“To tell you that dinner is ready,” Raven smiled at him, though her smile (according to Erik) did not reach her eyes.

“Is that it? Are you certain that was all that you truly came in here for?”

Erik has known for sometime that Raven had become infatuated by him, to the point of wanting to jump at the chance of sleeping with him, and it was by her needing to know what it was like be accepted for who she truly was. To know that her natural blue form could be accepted as beautiful, which she truly is, she just needs to accept that fact herself.

But he would not give in to Raven’s naïve innocence, as he does not love her, he cares about her in a way that one would – care about a sister. The same way that Charles does.

“I’m sorry Raven. But, I can not give you what you seek,” Erik did not need for her to say the words that are on the tip of her tongue.

“Why? Is there something wrong with me -?”

“There is nothing wrong with you, Raven. You are an exceptional being -”

“Then why do you refuse -”

“Because, you’re not his type, sweetie,” another feminine voice leaps into their argument.

Forcing the two of them to look up, only to find Emma Frost, smiling sweetly at them – though her smile is anything but sweet.

“Oh? And I guess you are?” Raven has spent the last few months with this vile woman and she is yet to become accustomed to Emma’s ways.

A telepath, Emma may be, but she is nowhere as compassionate and kind hearted as Charles, perhaps no one could ever possibly fit that bill. Despite the hardships that Charles had endured by his own family, protecting her from his vile and cruel stepfather (he had believed that Raven had not been aware of what was happening behind closed doors, but she knew all the same).

Charles still became a compassionate being, and a work-acholic too. He had worked so hard to become who he is, to prove himself, to show the world of what he had accomplished and Raven had been very proud of him, and she is, surprising, still is.

She deeply owed Erik a great debt of gratitude for interrupting her line of depressing thoughts, when he spoke to Emma. “What do you want Frost?”

“We have a situation?” Emma replied in what was her attempt trying to sound concerned.

“What kind of a situation?” Erik demanded as he stood up to look the sparkly dame in the eye.

“We are not alone on this island anymore,” Emma said. “There is another mutant amongst us.”

“Do you know who this mutant is and what they want?”

Emma sickly sweet smile spread even more before she answered Erik, “You are going to love this when you hear it. But, why should I spoil the surprise when you can just ask him, yourself. He can be found with the others.”

“What is it that you are trying to conceal from us, Frost?” Erik dislikes it when others keep their information to themselves, as that information could bring painful intentions.

“I am trying to conceal nothing from you, Magneto. I just want to keep the suspenseful disbelief to myself, until you have spoken to this funny mutant,” Emma deliberately used the name Erik now prefers to be known as in the mutant community, and a name that humans will one day come to fear and hate. “I, promise you, that you’ll also will find extremely surprising.”

“Why should I want to take your word? When you could just simply tell me,” Erik may have rescued Emma from the CIA’s clutches, but that doesn’t stop him from being weary of her.

“Because my lips will remain for ever sealed,” Frost smirked in response. “So, are you going to see this mutant or not?”

Erik did not reply to Emma, instead he just stormed out of his room, a place where he usually could find sanctuary and allowed to have a few private moments with his thoughts.

Thoughts of what has been and what could be are a constant in his mind. Not one of those thoughts of his nightmarish past, and of what he would like to accomplish in the near future, could ever dare to be compared with his thoughts of Charles; when his thoughts stray over towards a certain blue-eyed telepath. He would sometimes find himself wanting to forgo this quest for mutant dominance, so he could be by his friend’s side. There is still much to discover between them – but he will return to those particular thoughts once this meeting with this strange mutant is over.

He is curious as to how this mutant had discovered this little hideout. Could this mutant be in league with the humans? Or be someone that Charles had sent – but that would be extremely out of character for the mind-reading mutant, unless Charles had changed greatly during the past five months.

Erik will never know any of things.

Not, at least, until he had faced these discoveries head on for himself.

* * *

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

The last thing that Erik could remember, before his vision had blacked out, seeing was a pair of exceptionally bright blue orbs, swathed in a halo of blue and gold, and the rest has now become nothing more then a distant memory – or just being morphed in to a dream.

Erik remembers that there had been a mutant coming into his hideout, demanding – that he, Erik and the rest of his team, should join his cause.

A dark dangerous cause is now taking shape amongst the mutant community. Being formed by a mutant that seeks dominion over everything, and everyone. And that, it was not the live of the humans that are at stake here, but the lives of mutants as well.

Any mutant that refuses to take a part in this dark cause will be killed.

Erik had told the mutant, whose name has now become lost to him, who had visited him – a straight out, big no. He doesn’t fully understand why he had declined the offer, he just did. Everything about the mutants’ proposal reeked with the smell of something sinister, and Erik was not going to follow the footsteps that will doom them all.

What Erik does remember about the mutant, was the way the man dressed entirely in black clothing and the way insanity dance behind demonic-like eyes. There had been something about the man that had reminded the metal-bender of someone and that someone’s name never came to the tip of his tongue, but the name was there somewhere.

Everything became sour afterwards and not one of them had been prepared for the onslaught that had been unleashed upon them all, only Emma had been untouched. She had stood there smirking that disgustingly sweet smile of hers and she did nothing to aid them.

Erik had tried his hardest to fight back the onslaught but the battle was not a physical one. The battle targeting his mind and he highly suspects that Emma had a part to play.

All of his worst memories and nightmares, everything that he had never been able to forget, had been tearing their way through his mind and then everything came to a stand still.

That was all that Erik could remember.

Cautiously opening his eyes, to get a good look of his whereabouts, the moment he had become aware of lying upon a soft warm bed. He turned his head, with his right cheek pressing into the delicate softness that only a pillow could provide, to the side.

Taking in his surroundings and taking full notes of what he has discovered so far, fighting back the urge to leap out of the bed had become great the second his eyes had zoned in – focusing on a figure sitting upon an armchair, which had been precariously placed by his bed side.

He did not know what to make of this – is he truly willing to believe in what he is seeing with his own two eyes? Erik could not comprehend it all. He had never believed that it would have been possible to name all of the emotions trampling through his body.

“Charles?” Erik’s voice came out in a croaky sound.

“Erik,” the blue-eyed man replied in a very, patient, like tone.

Erik finally managed to bring himself to sit up in bed, so that he could look at Charles properly. With his view no longer obscured – his danced across the telepath.

“Is this a dream? Or is it all happening inside my head?” Erik had no idea why he had started their conversation this way; he just did with out thinking.

“This is not a dream, Erik. What you are seeing is too real be just a dream,” Charles calmingly said. “Unless you want it be.”

“How long have I been unconscious for?” Erik asked after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

“You’ve been unconscious for two days now,” Charles said in a reply. “There had been a few moments when we had thought that you weren’t going awaken. You were lucky that my team and I, had arrived – or we wouldn’t be able to have this conversation.”

Erik rubbed a weary hand against his brow, as though it would be able to wipe away the fearful fog from his mind – before returning his full attention upon the man, whom he had feared to have died on that dreadful beach. Never believing that he would be able to see Charles ever again.

His eyes followed Charles’ movement, as the latter stood up, his blue-eyes were full of hidden understanding, anguish and sorrow. Behind the blue eyes of Charles – were empty. Erik could not detect a single trace of the telepath, whom he had left bleeding, holding on a small thread of hope for survival.

“Do not concern yourself about me,” Charles quietly said to Erik. “Erik it was five months ago. If you could learn the art of letting go? You may just be able to find some peace within yourself, and with luck – happiness -”

“Are you going to follow your own advice?” Erik cut of the mind reader’s tirade.

A small smile graced Charles’ comely features, “I know that it would be pointless of me to ask you, to get back to sleep – when you will do the exact opposite. So, I will simply request that you will get yourself dressed before pillaging my kitchen.”

Erik was just about to say something when the telepath spoke up once more.

“Erik, I promise that I will answer all of your questions – well the ones that I will have the answers for,” Charles said. “Eat first. Then, when you’re ready, come to my study.”

“First, could you tell me if Raven and the others are all right?” Erik asked Charles.

The telepath’s hand had just only grazed the door handle, before Charles’ turned his sympathetic-gaze back towards Erik. There was something hidden deep inside the telepath and that something was troubling the slightly younger man, and it was because of that single look.

That Erik began to feel the unsympathetically cold touch of dread, taking hold of his entire being and he knew the instant that Charles speaks – that he is not going to like it one bit.

“Erik… forgive me, my friend,” Charles grimly says. His blue-eyes were glistening in tears of guilt. “But we were unable to save the others…”

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously on Together We Stand:**

_“Firstly, could you tell me if Raven and the others are all right?” Erik asked Charles._

_The telepath’s hand had just only grazed the door handle, before Charles turned his sympathetic-gaze back towards Erik. There was something hidden deep inside the telepath that was troubling the slightly younger man, and it was because of that single look._

_That was when Erik had first begun to feel the unsympathetically cold touch of dread, taking hold of his entire being and he knew the instant that Charles speaks – that he is not going to like it one bit._

_“Erik… forgive me, my friend,” Charles grimly says. His blue-eyes were glistening with tears of guilt. “But we were unable to save the others…”_

**Chapter 2:**

“What do you mean by that? By not being able to save the others?” Erik asked in a very clear tone of voice. Not sounding very happy about this turn of events.

“What I mean Erik, is that we, as in my team and I, were unable to save Raven and the others – because there was nothing to save.” Charles cautiously replied to his one time friend. “Erik, I promise you that I will explain everything to you – but you still need to rest to regain your strength.” Charles wants to tell Erik everything, he truly does, but he isn’t comfortable spending more time with the man that had left him for dead on an inescapable beach yet.

“I can rest later. May even be able to sleep much better if you were to tell me now, rather than later.” Erik demands some answers. “I would very much prefer that way.”

Charles had been delighted, and half-dreading, to see Erik’s memorable blue-green eyes. It often reminded the telepath of the sea after a fierce storm, flatter open. He was delighted because he has not had the pleasure of seeing those eyes for five whole months. He was half-dreading, because of the remembrance of what had passed between them. During the months, which have now since passed, Charles has never been able to wipe out the memories he and Erik had once shared.

Their difference in opinions and in other matters concerning humans was always going to be the leading factor behind their separation. Charles had always some how knew that one day, that he and Erik must separate – he just was not prepared for how their separation came to pass.

Anyways, he will return to those thoughts about what had occurred five months ago the pain, the anger, and all of those other emotions and feelings, the moment he could find a chance to do so.

For he should now be focusing solely upon explaining about what had happened to Raven and the others. His heart aches for not being able to arrive in time to save the others.

He was well aware that it would be useless to keep Erik in the dark, or simply just tell the metal-bender to get some rest. He knows full well just how stubborn the other man can be.

So, Charles carefully began the difficult task of choosing the right words, knowing full well that no matter what he will say – Erik will not like it.

“Very well then,” Charles said. He slowly made his way to return to the chair, where he had once sat only a few moments ago. “I can only tell you that I do know what had transpired between you and Ingham -”

“Ingham? I vaguely remember that name,” Erik surprisingly said, as the name Ingham found its way through the scattered pieces of his memory – well the ones that he is only just now trying to recall.

“What is the last thing that you remember?” Asked Charles.

“The last thing I can recall is having a discussion with Raven. Emma had come in to tell me that there was visitor wanting to see us all and then there was this agony - that is all that I can remember,” Erik swung his legs over to the side of bed, so he could observe Charles properly.

The need to look into the eyes of the man he had feared lost; Erik is astounded by how blue those eyes are, as always.

“What do you know about this Ingham? How did he come on to your radar?” Erik really wants know more about his team’s fate.

Charles felt torn about telling Erik the truth about Ingham. He has carried this secret ever since he had discovered the truth about Ingham – and well, Charles is still trying to wrap his head around it.

He had never forgotten Benjamin… but how could he? How could anyone forget about one's family? He will never forget that awful day. He never has. He has slept through so many nights believing that Benjamin will hopefully return home but Charles does not blame his brother (oh, you have heard that correctly and it is all true) for running away. To escape from their abusive stepfather is something that even Charles had dreamt of doing – but he could not. He could not bear the thought of abandoning his mother, or even leave without Raven, to Kurt’s cruel ways.

He was not even able to find the will to abandon his family home to Kurt’s greedy hands, as it was not Markos’ house to start of with. He had been too frightened.

Charles mentally shook his head so that he could concentrate fully upon what to say to Erik – debating on whether or not he should tell the truth. It is, after all, his secret to bear and it can remain so until he is ready to tell someone.

Besides, he must also place all of his efforts into finding Raven and the others. He does not mind the fact that a few of Erik’s followers were once in the service of Sebastian Shaw. The first real test will lie firmly in Hank, Alex and Sean’s hands.

All three of them have been loyal to him without a fault, and they did not leave him to heal from his wounds alone. They did not even leave when he had ordered them to. While Charles wanted to wallow in self-pity, sinking into the black depths of despair, and to cling on to a small ray of hope.

That hope, which Charles was secretly holding on to, was that he did not truly want to be left alone and it was because of three young men unyieldingly stood by his side every step of the way. He did not want to deal with the possibly of treating his gunshot wound on his own, Charles had been very lucky that day, as lucky as a guy who got shot in the back can be.

The two people whom Charles would have gladly given his life for had still abandoned him. He would die for anyone, but to die to save his two best friends: Erik and Raven, would have been a sacrifice he was willing to contribute. And that sense of abandonment and betrayal stung more then the gunshot wound.

“A month ago is when Ingham, first came onto our radar,” Charles wanted to wash out his mouth with soap but it was already too late. “And we have been following him ever since. We had followed his path to your hide out just a little too late. Ingham must have done something to cause the others to vanish with him before our untimely arrival.”

“You’re not going to tell me how this Ingham had crossed paths with you, or why it was that you wanted to find him. Are you?” Erik asked the first question that popped inside his head. He was trying to process every single detail that Charles is telling him, or not telling him.

“I do not have to explain everything to you, Erik!” Charles exclaimed he was growing very tired and sore – though they are not the main attributes as to why he snapped at Erik.

Erik had never once, during the short few months that he and Charles had spent together, seen the telepath lose his cool. The telepath has one of the most patient minds that the metal-bender had ever come across and that was one of the few reasons why Erik had begun to trust Charles in the first place.

The young telepath has this amazing quality about him that could draw anyone towards him or be extremely loyal. He had seen the loyalty that Hank and the other boys felt towards Charles. That is why Erik had not asked the three to join his noble cause. Erik, himself had felt extremely torn. He wanted to be there by his friend's side just a little while longer, or even to get Charles to the hospital – but he didn’t. He had become rapidly glued to his newfound cause and purpose.

He did not lie. Erik had truly wanted Charles to be on his side, but the telepath refused. The things that the two of them could achieve together will now just be another distant dream. There could still be hope for them, just not now.

The forbidden feelings that had awakened inside of him have yet to leave him alone. These strange new feelings felt all that much stronger when he saw Charles fall into the sand, with one hand clasping blindly upon his side. His hatred for Moira, and the hatred of feeling hopelessness, were amongst the feelings that were partying inside him.

Moira MacTaggert may have been one of the humans that Erik grudgingly grew to like, but that had never stopped Erik from being weary around her. He had seen the way she watched Charles with such disgusting longing and admiration – he did not blame her for feeling that way towards the telepath, for he too was beginning feel confused. He is still trying to figure out these feelings and where they come from, or even how they came to be.

There was, or is, something that Charles has chosen to hide from him and that something must be connected to this Ingham fellow.

“Fine.” Erik finally found something to say and it was the first thing that he could think of. “Could you at least explain what happened to me?”

“That I can do,” Charles said. “I had found you cowering on your knees, with your hands clasping your head – almost as though you were trying claw your way inside – and you looked as if you were in agony. That was the sign of a mental attack – one that only a telepath could muster.”

“Wait, are you trying to tell me that Ingham is a telepath?”

“That is correct,” Charles replied calmly.

“What he did to me? Is it something that you can do as well?” Erik is both intrigued and terrified to know just what Charles could be capable of doing.

“I can but I won’t. The mind isn’t something to play with. It is too extraordinary and precious. There are so many things that could go wrong and the ones to pay the price – are the ones, whose minds are being played with---as though it is nothing more than a toy.” Charles explained to Erik. “What Ingham was trying to do to you could have killed you, Erik.”

“But it didn’t kill me,” Erik once again owed Charles for saving his life, at a time when he had least expected to be saved. “Could it be entirely possible for Ingham having anything do with my team's disappearance?”

“That is what I am beginning to believe.” Charles answered. “I am doing all that I can to locate Raven and the others. The bond that Raven and I have is yet to be broken. It will be through that bond that I will try to reach Raven with and I am fairly certain that wherever she is, the others will be there as well. Once I find them, my team and I will be on our way to help them and to bring them all back here to recuperate.”

Erik could only offer Charles a small smile, in a way of thanks. To his amazement, the telepath gave him a smile in return.

“Get some rest Erik. Your mind is still healing from the trauma that Ingham had inflicted up on you and sleep will be the best thing for it to heal.” Charles gingerly stood up to his feet, feeling his body protesting and cursing along way.

His side is still healing. The wound may have closed a few months back, but his side still protests. Hank had told him to take it easy and that the pain will go away eventually, while Charles on the other hand believes otherwise.

“Are you all right?” Erik must have heard the wincing gasp, exhaling from his lips.

“I am fine.” came Charles’ reply.

Before Erik could quiz him further, “Erik,” Charles wearily said to his friend, “We can play catch up later when you feel better.”

“I think I will pass on the sleep and pillage your kitchen.” Erik said with a smile.

His smile vanished the moment Erik had captured the way his friend’s eyes had this look of concentration and concern, as though something else had captured his attention. Erik quickly noticed the tell tale sign Charles has whenever he is using his telepathy.

“Charles?” Erik stood up. Something that he had not noticed until now was how he was wearing practically nothing underneath the bed sheets, only pants. “What is it?”

“I know where Raven and the others are.” Charles instantaneously replied.

His left hand, no longer touching his temple, fell to his side. Before Erik could say anything more, Charles left the room leaving Erik alone to find a shirt. He did not want anyone to see the dreadful scars that mar his body.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Silently following the footsteps that were being planted by five men, dressed in blue and gold suits, knowing full well that his footprints are unwelcome. His very presence was not welcome but they are willing to tolerate him for the time being. Erik has only been acknowledged by a few glances being thrown in his unwanted direction. Though he may not be unwanted, Erik still finds himself following Charles and his, X-Men.

He follows them because he wants to be there when they rescue his Brotherhood and to prove himself worthy in the eyes of the X-Men. Erik does not know why it is necessary to prove himself, when he has full intentions on returning to cause – he just is.

Erik had heard Hank, Alex, Sean and the newest mutant found by Charles, Adam Rodgers, protesting at the shear idiotic idea to allow the metal-bender to tag a long. They did not agree with the way their Professor had accepted Erik’s help.

Hank, Alex, and Sean, have not forgotten about what had transpired on a little beach, nor the way he had abandoned them. He had left them to find their own way to get off that beach. Erik was the one that had left them behind with no way to get Charles to a hospital – they obviously did manage to find a way off that island but that did not help any matters.

Erik had noticed the way Charles would occasionally rub a hand against his back, as though he was attempting to rub an invisible pain a way, a pain that only the telepath can feel. And there had been this strange feeling that was beginning to fester inside him, a feeling Erik is not too sure what to make of.

This strange feeling was telling him to be the one to chase the telepath’s pain and nightmares away. To help his friend to dream again – it was basically telling him things that Erik already knew. He was aware of this emotion back on the beach, when he held his friend in his arms, and still Erik had chosen to ignore it.

His feet came to a halt without him realising it.

Erik glanced towards where Charles now stood, with his left hand touching his temple, seeing things that the others can’t see. Glancing away to take a good look at the facility-looking building, the place where Raven and others could be found.

The building is non-descriptive and uninspiring, yet its look is deceiving to those who stumble across it. The facility appeared to be a one-story high building on the outside. What it would look like on the inside – well they were all about to find out.

“That has to be the most ugliest building I have ever seen,” came Adam Rodgers sly comment.

“That may be so,” Hank wearily said to their newest member.

From what Erik had been able to learn about Adam Rodgers, is that he is a teleporter and that he likes to try to be the funny one in the group. Erik does not know what it is – but he cannot bring himself to trust Adam.

But then again he does not see the things that Charles can. The telepath can see the good in everybody, and Erik had been one of those that Charles believed he could help.

Charles was the first person to believe in Erik, the only one to see the goodness – the goodness that Erik had been blind to for so long.

“Hi, I don’t believe we were properly introduced,” Adam’s irritating voice ecstatically shoved its way through Erik’s thoughts.

Adam came to stand closer to Erik. The young man’s face was covered in freckles, with flame-coloured hair (his hair was redder then Sean’s curly locks), framing his angular face. A pair of green eyes, flecked with gold, shone bright with curiosity.

“And what do they call you? Apple?” Erik teasingly asked Adam in an irritated tone of voice.

“Why would they call me ‘Apple’?” Adam tilted his head back to the right, with his left index touching his mouth, as he tried to figure out why Erik would say that in the way he did.

“Don’t mind Magneto, Adam. It would do you well if you were to just ignore him,” Alex glaringly advised Adam. Shooting looks that could split a tree apart but Erik stood his ground.

He glanced away from the four boys, to only find his eyes locking on to a certain telepath’s. Erik could not make much of what Charles could be saying behind those blue eyes of his and surprisingly, the metal bender did not care.

Not at this particular moment anyways. He does care about wanting to know how much of their scattered friendship could be recovered – Erik does not know why. But he just feels as though fixing what has been broken between he and Charles, is more important then his cause to seek mutation dominance over humans.

Spending time with the telepath was a time well treasuring.

If Charles were to read his mind at this very moment, would he get a glimpse of what Erik is thinking about him? And of the feelings that the telepath alone is responsible for. Never before has the metal-bender felt these foreign emotions – he could only hope that the man, he still considers to be his friend, would be able to decipher these emotions.

“Right, we had best be split in to pairs,” Charles spoke as though the tension arising between Erik and his X-Men did not bother him in the slightest. “Raven and the others have all been placed in separate cells. I could not see if Ingham is inside the facility, but that does not mean that he isn’t. So, I would suggest that you all should keep an eye out for any signs of trouble.”

Charles paused, allowing the others to ponder on what he had just spoken, and his eyes once again sought out Erik’s unique blue–green eyes. He calls them unique, because the way Erik’s eyes occasionally appear blue, with flecks of grey or with green, and ever since he had first met the metal-bender, the telepath felt intrigued.

He did not shy away from the haunting memories, which have caused Erik to be the way he is and it was no thanks to Shaw, nor did Charles run when he had felt the agony. Instead he believed that Erik could become something more and he, surprisingly, still does firmly believe that his former friend could become a better man. He still feels the need to catch the metal-bender’s fall, to show the man that there truly is something more then pain and anger. To show him that he is not alone, no matter where their paths may take them.

But he will return to such thoughts once he knows that Raven is safe.

“Hank, you and Sean, will enter through the side entrance. Alex, Adam, I would like for you to enter through the back, while Erik and I will take care of the front entrance,” Charles had decided that it would be best if he were to team himself up with Erik, as he is quite aware that it would be a bad idea to have one of the others to team up with someone they mistrust. “Be mindful of the guards that you may encounter. I will be able to conceal our movements from them until we are gone. So, there will be no need to fight our way through.”

“What if Ingham is in there? Will he be able -”

“Ingham is a talented telepath,” Charles has yet to tell his team about Ingham’s true identity, he wants to them – but he just cannot bring himself to bring up the topic concerning Richard, the brother he had given up hope on seeing again. “After seeing what he had tried to with Sean – and with Erik -”

“What did Ingham try to with Sean, Charles?” Erik asked. He had caught sight of a slight shadow behind the telepath’s eyes and had fought the urge to chase that shadow away.

“The same thing that he’d tried to do with you. Coercing you to revisit your deepest fears,” Charles politely replied. “We can discuss more about Ingham once we have rescued the others.”

“Then let us be off,” Erik said, as he felt a drop of rain splatter on top of his sandy-coloured head. “Unless you all desire to become wet as a dog – that is.”

“But I like dogs,” Adam said out the blue, without thinking obviously. “And why I can’t I just pop in there -”

“Because that would be an incredibly stupid thing to do,” Erik tells the young man, disliking Adam even more by the way the lad speaks without thinking.

 _ **“Do not let first appearances fool you Erik, there is more to Adam then he appears on the service,”**_ Charles warns Erik telepathically. _**“He is young and brash. He still has much to learn.”**_

 _ **“Young and brash, he may be Charles – but that does not help ease the feeling of mistrust,”** _ Erik conversed back to Charles the link that the telepath had opened between them, to communicate. _**“I do not trust easily. You should know that by now.”**_

“Erik is right, Adam. To rush in there may not create the result you were hoping for,” Charles gently said to Adam. “We work better as a team – and if the situation calls for it. I’ll let you know when you can teleport us out -”

“Speaking of teleports – it is odd that Azazel has not made an attempt to escape,” Erik curiously states out loud.

“And we should care, because -”

“Alex!” Charles called out Havoc’s name. He is well aware on what Alex, and not just the laser-ring mutant, now feels towards a certain metal-bender – as they have all voiced out their dislike and disgust, the moment he told them that Erik, even though the metal-bender is still healing from the infliction that Ingham had caused Erik, was going to join them in the rescue mission.

“Now is not the time,” Charles managed to say a few seconds later. “From what I was able to learn about Raven, and the others, situation is that Ingham must have put them all in an unwakeable sleep. Frost has also been under Ingham’s spell.”

“Can you undo what Ingham has done to them, Professor?” Hank asked before Erik could get the chance.

“I can undo what has been done. If, I were able to do that I will need to place my full concentration on them individually and to keep the concealment technique that I will have emplaced – will only just tire me down and I will become a sitting duck,” Charles tells them all. “But if we were to take them back to the mansion with us, I will be able to undo Ingham’s work there.”

“Are you sure that it would be wise to invite Shaw’s former group -”

“Whether they were once under the service of Shaw, does not mean that should turn them away when they need our aid. What they did is in the past and there it all should lay,” Charles said before Sean could carry on. “Whether it is wise, or not – we shouldn’t concern ourselves with that kind of thing, unless a situation calls for it.”

With the rain beginning to fall more urgently from the skies above, almost taking Erik back to that dreadful day, forced Erik to think over what Charles had just told them.

Once again, being reminded. By just how compassionate Charles Xavier truly is – is truly heart warming. Erik does not know how to describe it.

“But can we trust them Professor?” Hank quietly asks.

“I’m not gonna ask you to trust them. Whether you allow yourself to trust them, or not, is up to you,” Charles replied wearily. “But I will ask you to trust me on this.”

“I do not mind having a conversation, every now and then, but would it be all right – if I were to suggest that we get going,” Erik doesn’t hate the rain, it is a beautiful thing, but it does have this tendency to drag back up the memories that he would like to leave buried behind him.

“The sooner we get this all over with, the sooner we can all exchange pleasantries,” Erik said before anyone else could.

“Why are you afraid to get your hair wet?” Adam said with out thinking. “It is only water, it will wash off.”

“Don’t you mean dry off?” Sean drolly asked Adam.

“No, wash off sounds better now that I think about it,” Adam enthusiastically replied.

“Right lets go,” Charles commended them to do.

Erik had this crazy idea about blurting out to Charles, about how adorable he looks with his wet hair is curing around his handsome face – but he quickly caught himself. Hoping that a certain bright blue-eyed telepath doesn’t read his mind, especially not when he is still figuring out why he is feeling this way.

**_“Erik, you’re not alone.”_ **

**_“Not alone? What are you talking about Charles?”_ **

He waited for Charles to reply back to him, but the telepath did not reply. Erik had been startled by the telepath suddenly speaking to him, inside his mind, and he has only been left confused.

Confused by what Charles had meant by not being alone.


	5. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter 4: _ **

**_  
_****_"Erik, you're not alone."_**  
  
Erik has been pondering that statement for too long. He should really be focusing on keeping up with the man that was the centre of his attention. What did Charles mean by those words? They were the same words that the telepath had said to him on that extraordinary night.  
  
The night that had changed Erik's world is the same night a blue-eyed telepath dove into his life, literally.  
  
Ever since then, Erik's life has not been the same and it was all thanks to Charles Xavier. Charles, who had risked his own life just to save his.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, Charles." Erik needed to say something before his thoughts shoved him back down that path.  
  
"And what was the question again?" Charles asked him as they reached the front entrance.  
  
The others had long since departed for their respective entrances. They were none too happy with the idea of leaving their precious Professor with someone they avidly distrusted.  
  
Erik does not know why, but he feels saddened by this. Sad because the boys had once trusted him, at least as much as you can trust a Nazi-hunter. They were almost like a dysfunctional family, and they would have been so much more if Erik had not torn their family apart with his actions.  
  
"Does 'Erik, you're not alone' ring any bells?" Erik dryly threw to his companion.  
  
"No, but I am sure the bells are playing a lovely tune inside my head." Charles replied with playful humour.  
  
"I am sure they are," Erik smirked at the slightly smaller man. "It's not too late for you to change your mind, Charles."  
  
"Not too late for what?" Charles is fully aware of what Erik is trying to discuss right now, and quite truthfully, now isn't the time.  
  
"To join my cause once we have freed my Brotherhood. I wasn't lying when I said that I want you by my side."  
  
"I know you weren't, Erik." Charles paused in his step to turn sideways and look at his friend properly. "The path that you seek to achieve your goal by causing humans ill, is not a path I will partake in. I am sorry, Erik, but now is not the time to discuss such matters."  
  
He turned back to face the door, which Erik had graciously unlocked for them. Walking inside the hallway, guards were standing idly by, blissfully unaware of the mutants entering through their main entrances.  
  
 **** _"Can the guards see us?"_  Erik sent telepathically through their bond, which was amazingly still in tack. Erik should have realized by now that the right way to start a conversation with Charles, was not by bringing up the subject concerning his noble cause.

His noble cause, as he calls it, is the very thing that had caused their friendship to fall apart in the first place. They both have dreams concerning their kind and how they dream of achieving their goals, but they are far from the same.  
  
While one dreams of achieving their goals through peaceful means, the other seeks to achieve it through bloodshed. Erik doesn't want violence to be the solution, but it is the only option he knows. Is there another way? Would anyone be willing to show him how?  
  
 ** _"We are all invisible to them."_** Charles was explaining to him while he had stumbled back into his thoughts.  ** _"I'm sorry, am I boring you."  
_**  
Erik heard the humour hidden behind the telepath's words.  ** _"No. I was just lost in thought."  
_**  
 ** _"So it would seem,"_**  said Charles, as he continued silently walking down the winding corridors.  ** _"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"  
_**  
 ** _"There are many things that we need to talk about,"_**  and one of them was Erik's awakening emotions and feelings for his favourite telepath.  ** _"But we can discuss other matters first. Such as how you managed to discover where Ingham is holding Raven and the others."_**  
  
 ** _"I found Raven through that bond I mentioned to you earlier."_**  Charles explained to Erik.  ** _"It must have been before Ingham's induced coma had taken its full effect. I heard Raven crying out for help and it was through her cries that I discovered where she is being held. It is also how I was able to locate the rest of your Brotherhood. I could go into much better detail by describing it all to you, but the explanation is long and time may be growing short for the others."  
_**  
 ** _"How much longer will you be able to keep this concealment thing of yours going for?"_**  
  
 ** _"Concealment thing? That's a new way to describe it."_** Charles amusingly said, laughing softly through their connection.  
  
Erik thought that Charles' laugh was one of the most beautiful things he could ever hear. He would never grow tired of hearing it.  
  
 ** _"Hank and Sean have found Janos and Frost."_**  Charles slowed down to concentrate on finding this new event.  **** _"They are now making their way back to the rendezvous point."_

**_"_** ** _What of the other two, Alex and Apple, have they found anyone?"_**  Erik asked the telepath through their bond.

**_"_** ** _How did you come up with name for Adam to be Apple, Erik?"_**  Charles forehead furrowed with curiosity.

**_"_** ** _The name just came to me."_**  Erik shrugged as he stepped around a guard. "What would happen if one of us accidentally bumped into a guard?"

**_"_** ** _I would have to work incredibly fast to improvise with my concealment thing."_**  Charles explained honestly. He watched Erik continuously, making his way around the guards through his mind's eye.  ** _"As to your earlier question regarding Alex and Adam, they are making their way back to rendezvous point with Azazel and Angel. It is we, who are lagging behind."_**

**_"_** ** _Then we had best cease talking and find Raven before the others fret about your safety. They do not trust me enough to believe I will protect you."_**  Erik solemnly stated through their link.

He had missed the long nights that he and Charles would have, sharing their hopes and dreams and getting to know each other. Despite Charles already knowing everything about the metal-bender, the telepath, intriguingly, always wanted to learn more about his mysterious companion. In turn, Erik wanted to know everything about the telepath.

**_"_** ** _Can you honestly blame them, Erik? They once looked up to you for guidance. It wasn't just me they had wanted to help teach them with their powers. You were like a big brother to them."_** Charles paused once more. This time so he could look his former friend in the eye, his back faced the door that will lead them into the cell in which Raven was being held against her will.  ** _"They are also fully aware that you'll be planning on leaving again once this mission has been completed. They're just protecting themselves from further heartache."_**

**_"And w_** ** _hat of you, Charles? Do I still have your trust?"_**  Erik somberly asked the bright-eyed telepath. He was quite nervous about the answer. Charles' trust in him has been, and still is, extremely important to him. He would not blame the telepath for being wary of him after all he had done – he is no longer worthy to be a recipient of Charles' unshakable trust.

**_"_** ** _No,"_**  came Charles' short and agonizing reply.

The simple reply cut Erik more deeply than the wounds Shaw had inflicted upon his body. He did not know whether to lash out in anger or weep. His entire world has once again been turned upside down and there is no one to show Erik how to put it right.

****_"Erik -"_ Charles began to say inside the metal-bender's mind.

But Erik did not allow the telepath to say anything more. His brain did not even tell him that his body moved because the next moment, he was astonished to find that he was kissing the beautiful blue-eyed telepath. It was as if someone else was controlling his mind and his body.

Never before had he kissed another man. Occasionally, Erik required the company of a woman in his bed, but this.... this was something entirely new. The women that Erik had slept with were only for primal and lustful reasons. A need to feel alive, to know that he is still a man. He had never even thought of the possibly of finding love and it would appear that he has found exactly that – found it in this delightfully kind and irritatingly polite Charles Xavier.

Coming back to his senses, Erik willed himself to his telepathic friend go. Reminding himself that they had come to this facility to rescue their fellow mutants and not to make out with Charles.

"Erik?" Charles' wobbly voice and wide-open eyes broke through his bruised lips to fill the silence. 

"I'm sorry -"

"Hey!" A gruff voice broke through.

Both mutants snapped to attention at the aggressive voice to find heavily armoured men looking at them in disbelief, and possibly, disgust.

"How did you two get in here?" One of the guards demanded as they levelled their weapons at the two intruders.

"We came through the front door," Charles wryly replied before throwing his illusion back up to fool the guards. "Erik, we need to get Raven and get out of here! I really do not desire being shot again."

Charles wearily kept a careful eye on the guns that the guards were pointing in their direction. They were, of course, panicking because they just saw two guys that disappeared into thin air.

He did not hear Erik reply back to him... he did not need to, as he could hear the iron door being forcefully pulled open.

In his mind, Charles called for Adam, as it would be the quickest way to get out of this mess before anyone gets hurt. Through Erik's eyes, Charles witnessed the metal-bender rushing over to Raven's side. How he wished to be able to see Raven for himself and to see that she is unharmed.

Distantly, Charles can sense another presence approaching from afar; the very person that Charles had long since given up on---Benjamin, his brother. Charles' heart is torn between meeting his brother again.

Benjamin Ingham, or Ingham as the world knows him, is a telepath. One that could possibly rival Charles' in power. For years, Charles has been looking for answers about his brother. Now that he knows that Ben is still alive, his hopes have been renewed.

Perhaps, one day he will find the courage to face his brother once more, but that day is not today.

The trials and tribulations of today are enough to handle... he doesn't need to add more to the pile.

He can still feel Erik's lips against his causing a quick blush to come to his cheeks. And now, Charles must answer this terrific, yet terrifying, question on how to proceed.

"Let's get out of here!" Charles hears Adam's voice calling out.

Charles locked his eyes momentarily with Erik's, who is now holding Raven in his arms, before Adam whisked them out of the facility.

* * *

**_To Be Continued….._ **

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I knew it was bad idea.”  
  
“I knew it was a really bad idea from the start.”  
  
The moment Adam had whisked Charles, Erik and Raven away from the ugly looking facility, Hank and the other two boys began bombarding them with their displeasure.

“Erik tripped over one of the guards’ feet,” Charles explained, easily stepping around what really happened that ruined the illusion set up by Charles.

Knowing full well that Erik wouldn’t want anybody to know either, Charles could feel Erik’s gaze watching him like a hawk.

Charles didn’t need to intrude into Erik’s mind to see what the other is thinking---but now isn’t the time.  They needed to return to the mansion as soon as possible. He could feel, more than sense, Benjamin barging his way through the facility. Benjamin’s anger could rival Erik’s in its intensity.  
  
To be so close, and yet so very far, from his brother is not how he had dreamed their reunion would turn out. Then again when has anything worked out as planned? He will have the chance to think over what to do with Benjamin once he has returned to the mansion. Again, the burden of carrying the secret of his long lost brother nagged at him.  
  
Mentally shaking his head, Charles struggled to focus on the events happening right now. He can think about Ingham later. First he must tend to Raven and then when he has the time, work out what the kiss he and Erik had shared, meant. He knows – he knew, for a long time now – ever since he had first gotten a glimpse in to the mind of the one man whom Charles finds to be both intriguing and irritating. Just what Erik feels for him. He just did not want to believe it to be a possibility.  
  
“We do not have the time for dilly-dallying, Ingham will soon learn what has transpired.” Charles found his voice once more, ignoring his team’s smirks as they tried to imagine Erik tripping over someone’s feet.  
  
He too wanted to giggle at the image so he does not chastise them. After spending five whole months without a reason to laugh, they deserved to have some levity from all the tension. It will do them a world of good.  
  
“Surely you can take him out, Professor?” Adam innocently asked him.  
  
“Not today.” Came Charles’ cryptic reply. “Sean, Frost is not going to harm you in the state she is in. There is no need for you to hold her as though she is about to bite you.”  
  
It also does not really help Sean to be carrying someone who is wearing practically nothing but her underwear. With nothing but pale skin to touch, Banshee had on a look of embarrassment and innocence. Even with her awake, Sean need not fear an attack from the female telepath. Charles would have protected them from Frost invading their minds, or from Benjamin. With every breath in his body, he would see to it that no harm comes to his boys. Though they are not on the same side, Charles would not hesitate to put his life and mental health on the line for Erik, Raven or the rest of the Brotherhood to counter any attack from Benjamin. He will have to take care of these precautions once they returned home.  
  
“Adam, if you will? Please take us home.” Charles had noticed how quiet it became and so he took the liberty to break said silence.  
  
Without another word, Adam teleported them all back home, bringing with them a team they do not trust, and a man that Charles cares about more than he would care to admit.  


* * *

  
Erik stood by impatiently, watching Charles Xavier undo the work that the mysterious telepath, Ingham, had emplaced. His team had been placed inside a room that Charles had explained to be an infirmary. That will become useful for when the school opens.  
  
Hearing someone trying to stifle a laugh behind him, Erik managed to take his eyes off the man he had kissed just a few hours ago. He turned to find Sean with a hand clasped over his mouth as if he could physically keep his laughter from erupting.  
  
“Does something amuse you, Banshee?” Erik asked the young man.  
  
“Only the image that is going off inside my head.” Sean amusingly replied.  
  
“That image wouldn’t have anything to do with me tripping over someone’s foot, now would it?” Erik wanted to strangle Charles for saying that, but it does beat the real reason as to how Charles lost his concentration. That would have raised more questions than they were comfortable answering.  
  
“That could be one of them.” Sean smirks mischievously at the metal-bender. “You do have to admit that the image of you, the mighty Magneto, tripping over someone’s foot is not something one should miss. You don't strike me as someone who would do something like that. Adam, on the other hand, is.”  
  
Erik crossed his arms over his chest as he observed the smirking young man before him. He remembers, quite clearly, the day at the aquarium when he and Charles had found Sean trying to impress a girl. He remembers a lot of the days that should make him smile. But because of recent events, they are only a source of depression and guilt now.  
  
“Did the others send you to watch over me?” Erik went over to stand a little closer to Sean. “I never meant to hurt you and the others, especially Charles. You must believe me on that one, Sean.”  
  
“I do not believe I am the one you should be apologizing too.” Sean shifted on his feet as his smirk fell, feeling a little uncomfortable with the metal-bender standing so close to him.  
  
Erik glanced over to the person Sean was mentioning. It is true, Charles is the one that was hurt the most in Erik’s and Raven’s betrayal of the team, but he still feels that he should apologize to the boys who had once looked up to him, as well.  
  
 _“Can you honestly blame them, Erik? They had all looked up to you to guide them; it wasn’t just me they had wanted to help teach them with their powers. You were like the big brother they’ve always wanted.”_  
  
Erik mentally hears the words that Charles had spoken to him before they had shared their first kiss.  
  
The kiss.  
  
That was not something Erik intended. It just happened! It wasn’t the way he had dreamt it, to kiss the best friend he had ever had on the lips. This possibility has long since troubled him in his sleep. He still doesn’t know when he had truly begun to feel this way about the blue-eyed telepath.  
  
Could it have begun to fester during that night Charles dived to rescue him? The night Charles told him he wouldn’t stop him from leaving? The next morning when Charles agreed with Erik about finding their fellow mutants on their own? During their long days and nights of recruiting mutants? Erik doesn’t know. The possibilities were endless as to when Erik truly started feeling something more for Charles. Something that went beyond the bonds of friendship, and even deeper than the love for a brother.  
  
The memory of Charles telling him he no longer trusted him burned its way through his entire body. As if on a loop, he continuously replayed that scene in his head.

_“What of you, Charles? Do I still have your trust?” Erik somberly asked the bright-eyed telepath._  
  
“No.”  
  
Erik had not allowed the younger man to say anything more, as he had suddenly found himself ravishing Charles’ mouth.

Can that kiss outshine all the bad in their past? He remembers the way the telepath had clenched Erik’s clothes in surprise. And the way Erik’s hands had cupped his friend’s cheeks, holding him with a desperation only rivalled by the actions of his lips.  
  
Did he kiss Charles to try to get back in to his good graces? Or did he kiss the telepath, because he is aware their reunion will not be permanent?  


* * *

Sean Cassidy may be described as being slow on the uptake, but he's not stupid or blind. He has seen the way his two idols look at each other. There is something beautiful and true in their gazes, though he was not sure if the mental bender and telepath even knew what was happening to them.

  
He does not have a problem with people being in love with the same sex. He doesn’t hate Erik, or Magneto as he would prefer  
to be called, he just does not like the way the metal-bender had abandoned them on the beach.  
  
Is he even aware of the trouble they went through? Does he know what it was like to hear a friend say that he could not feel his legs? Does the man know how they were almost persecuted, to become lab rats during that first month?  
  
It was by sheer luck that the Professor gained the feeling in his legs again. Many a sigh of relief were released that day. The days that followed were filled to the brim with everyone pitching in to support their Professor, both literally and mentally.  
  
Not long after, Charles erased Moira’s memories. The Professor’s protectiveness of his team and school overruled anything he may have had for the woman.

  
Sean isn’t too entirely sure about what Moira and Charles may have felt for each other, but he knew that Professor did not hold any romantic feelings for the CIA agent. He did see them kiss before he took her memories, but the same looks that are in his and Erik’s eyes were not present when Charles looks at Moira.

There have been a few nights where Sean discussed these findings with Hank and Alex, though they made sure that Adam was nowhere within hearing distance. The teleporter is still fairly new to the team and, for some unknown reason, Sean does not like Adam. But he tolerates him, only because he trusts the Professor’s judgment.  
 

Shaking his head to rid himself of Adam’s presence in his thoughts, Sean went back to more interesting ones. Hank and Alex had also noticed the looks that the two older men throw to each other. They even expressed their support of the two if they finally realized their feelings for each other. But things are never simple when you want them to be. With Erik abandoning them and the likelihood that he would do so again, the team were quite scared about leaving the metal bender around their Professor.  
  
Brushing his shaggy hair away from his eyes, Sean turned his focus to the slumped figure hunched over Raven’s slumbering blue form. Concerned at the exhaustion showing on the telepath’s body, he prepared himself to catch his friend’s fall, if needed – but he has competition. Sean could see, out of the corner of his eye, how Erik appeared to be anxious to rush over to Charles’ side.  
  
Voices coming from the hallway captured Sean’s attention. It would appear that Erik had also been intrigued enough to turn his gaze down the hallway, only to find Alex and Adam talking heatedly. Their conversation was becoming louder by the second– well Adam’s was.  Alex was just standing there with a look of outrage on his face. Whatever they were discussing, it did not appear to be a pleasant one.  
  
It was also a distraction that neither Sean, nor Erik, needed.  If it weren’t for the distraction, they would not have missed Charles collapsing into the nearest armchair from exhaustion

* * *

“I don’t like him!” Adam drawled out in annoyance, his gold-flecked green eyes wearily observing the tall mutant talking to Sean.  
  
“Don’t like who?” Alex leaned against a wall.  
  
“The one who called me ‘Apple’.” Adam replied in a tone of voice as if it was obvious.  
  
Alex didn’t reply. He turned his gaze to further down the hallway, looking straight at the brooding back of the man whom the laser-wielder had once grudgingly began to trust. He wanted to say that he too doesn’t like Erik – but that wouldn’t be completely true.  
  
Everyone on the beach had been wounded by Erik and Raven’s betrayal and abandonment, not just Charles.  
  
The brotherly sisterly bond that Charles and Raven shared was something worth being inspired by. It was a bond that Alex had believed could never be shattered. He didn't see what was coming until it was too late. It may have been what Raven had wanted, but she still left the man that had practically raised and protected her.  
  
“And you’re not even listening to me. Typical, very typical! I suppose I should be used to this treatment by now.” Adam exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.  
  
“Did you even stop to think about the possibility that I do not want to talk?” Alex dryly replied. Turning his attention back to the redheaded teleporter, Alex immediately understood why Erik would name Adam, Apple. The freckled-faced teleporter’s hair is as red as an apple’s skin.  
  
“Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to come here. It is so easy to see that you guys don’t want to talk to me or take the time to know me—always finding an excuse to push me away! Professor X claims---“  
  
“Don’t start this conversation again!” Alex bristled at the thought of having this conversation being repeated.  
  
Alex glared in outrage at the freckled-faced teleporter. Adam had come to live with them for Charles to guide and teach him, and to feel accepted by other mutants. But ever since the beginning, the teleporter has been doing nothing but complain, never following the Professor’s directions…Calm your mind, FOCUS. Being his impatient and inconsiderate self, Adam did not care that Charles was still healing from his wounds, both physically and emotionally. All Adam ever cared about was his aspirations on how to become the best, and also on how to make the others go on an adventure with him to “do their part in helping the mutant community”. But Hank, Sean and Alex stood their ground. They were adamant about staying because they had no desire to abandon what has become their home or the person that resides in it.  
  
The freckled-faced teleporter opened his mouth to reply, only to have his voice being overshadowed by Sean’s alarmed yell. “PROFESSOR!”

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Both Erik and Sean instantly rushed over to the slumped figure sitting on the edge of the armchair with his head bowed. It looked as if, at any moment, Charles would fall out of the chair only to fall flat on his face. Unaware to the rest of the team, Charles did not just undo Ben's work. He implanted a powerful mental barrier, one that no other telepath could penetrate unless Charles willingly removed it or he dies, effectively losing the influence his mind would have with the protected mind. Raven and the Brotherhood would not notice the protection but Frost may sense the change.

“Charles!”   
  
“No need to shout. I can hear perfectly fine.” Charles mutters wearily at the magnokinetic mutant, leaning back in the chair to massage his forehead with one hand.  
  
"You are not fooling anyone by saying you are fine, because from where I am crouching, you look anything but fine! In fact I would say you are closer to falling flat on your face than fine!" Erik slyly says to the stubborn blue-eyed telepath that holds his hearts in his lovely hands.  
  
“I will have you know that the only time I ever fell flat on my face was when I was learning how to walk.” Charles tiredly quipped with a smirk. “I, at least, have never taken a trip over another person's feet.”  
  
“All right, we get the picture.” Erik could listen to Charles talk forever if only just to hear that beautiful voice of his, but the telepath's eyes were threatening to close up shop. Those startlingly beautiful blue eyes that Erik loves so much slowly started to slip behind closed lids.  
  
“Is the Professor always this loopy---”  
  
Adam never got to finish his question before Erik Lehnsherr glared at him from over his shoulder. Adam found himself wishing he could find a hole to hide in just to get away from that evil glare. The same one that was being duplicated by Alex and Sean. It seemed that the only people not glaring at Adam were Raven and Charles, both lost in their own dream world.  
  
“What?!” Adam heatedly exclaimed, not caring about the fact that he is in a room where there are people trying to sleep. “Didn't your mothers ever tell you that it is rude to stare?”  
  
“What’s going on?” Hank growled as he entered the tension-filled room. He had heard Banshee’s shout back down in the lab and had rushed out to help only to find a stare down between the group of mutants. 

“The Professor fell asleep, that’s what happened!” Adam answered sarcastically. “And these three won’t quit staring at me.”  
  
“What did you do?” Hank rushed over to where Erik was crouched in front of Charles.  
  
Hank, of course, had directed that question at Adam – he could not find himself to berate the metal-bender. Not when he can see how concerned Erik is about Charles' well-being.  
  
“We should take him to bed. It will not do his back any good sleeping in that chair all night.” Hank suggested to everyone within the newly formed infirmary.  
  
“I am not sleeping. I merely closed my eyes for a few seconds,” the telepath’s voice slurred in his sleep – which sounded adorable to Erik’s attentive ears.  
  
“You can close your eyes when you go to your bed.”  
  
Both Erik and Hank placed a supporting hand upon the stubborn telepath’s elbow only to have Charles yank his arm out of Erik’s helpful hands.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” 

A look of shock spread around the group, save Raven, Charles and Adam. Erik drew back his touch immediately.

Immediately, Charles wanted to slap himself silly for snapping at Erik, but he was too tired and sore to care about the other’s feelings. He would give anything to be held by the metal-bender but, in this moment, it feels like he is being burned by Erik's touch. He loves the other man with every fibre of his being, but he also does not want to be wounded by the metal-bender. Erik will leave again to pursue his ‘noble quest’ and Charles will not be following the mental-benders' path of destruction. It is better to keep his distance from the other man so that he can limit the amount of pain they will experience when the time comes to separate again.  
  
The shocked and wounded look within Erik’s magnetic ocean-blue eyes almost made Charles beg for his forgiveness. For so long, the metal-bender had forgotten what it was like to love, to be accepted and trusted. With those three words, Charles may have wounded him more than what Shaw could have ever done.   
  
 _“I’m sorry.”_  Charles whispers to Erik through their bond. A bond that Charles could not bring himself to sever. “ _I… did not mean to say it like that.”_  
  
 _“No… it is I who should be at fault. I should have remembered that you do not trust me.”_  
  
Charles did not say anything more to Erik, so lost was he, that he had not noticed the absence of one of his X-Men. Accepting Alex to aid him in Erik’s place, Charles began to make his way to rest with Sean walking steadily behind them.  
  
Erik, however, did notice the way one of Charles’ team had simply vanished without so much as a word of where he was going or why.

* * *

"They came out of nowhere, sir." one of his guards reports, fearfully. "Then they just vanished into thin air!"

Ingham was fuming. He was so angry, he had almost killed one of his guards with his telepathy. 

This was third time that his plans had been thwarted by those who call themselves the X-Men. 

This group, surprisingly, is being lead by his own baby brother. In the beginning, he was filled with joyous glee at discovering that Charles is also a telepath. He WAS, but not anymore. Not when he had learned that his baby brother could be even more powerful than him. Ingham didn't know what to feel after learning that fact.

When Ingham had discovered his own powers at a young age, he did what thought he had to do---he ran. It was not just because he wanted to get as far away from Kurt as possible, it was because he had been afraid. But, now, he had no fear of anything. And this ignorance is a marvellous thing to have. No fear and no compassion meant that he could use his powers to control everything and everyone.

It all began when he came across a teenager in the town not far from his family estate. Ingham was astonished to discover that the teen was a mutant. One that had the ability to emit a super-sonic sound when he screamed, which most likely explained why he earned the name Banshee. Without any hesitation, he dove into the kid's mind. He wasn't trying to do any harm but after awhile, the excitement took over and his slip into Banshee's mind became a rampage, like a bull in a china shop.

But he had discovered very important information.

Charles is very much alive! Healing from a gunshot wound and living in their old family home, with intentions on turning it into a school for mutants.

One moment he was running rampant through the teenager's mind. The next, Ingham felt his own mind being violated by another telepath and thrown violently out of Banshee's. A presence was protecting the boy whose mind Ingham was about to destroy. Immediately, Ingham knew it was Charles. To feel the hidden strength and power that his little brother has, it was absolutely incredible and awe-inspiring.

Who would have thought that his pushover of a brother would be one of the most powerful mutants in the world? More powerful than even Ingham can dream to be.

He does not like it.

What were the chances that the two of them had turned out to be mutants with the same talented powers?

Every single one of his guards and fellow mutants, are afraid of him, as they should be. He has the power to read their minds. To make them do things against their will before they could even blink.

 "How many?" Ben already knew the answer to that question. He just wanted to hear it from one of his men.

"There were two of them. One was dressed in leather and jeans, while the other one wore the type of clothes you had warned us to watch out for." The same guard squeaked in reply. There was fear in the man's eyes and Ben was enjoying the sight of it.

"Charles!" Ben exclaimed out loud in frustration. The need to hit something or somebody was becoming very great. "Thrice, he has now thwarted my plans."

"There was one other thing, sir,” the same guard said, hesitatingly.

"What?"

"The two men, they were…" the guard seemed to be having trouble forming words around the image he had witnessed.

"And what were the two men doing?" Ben can already guess what may have happened. He had already discovered something amazingly shocking about his brother's feelings towards this other man when he had been in Banshee's head.

These feelings are both a weakness and strength for Charles. It was through this discovery that Ben had sought out the one that called himself Magneto. As a favour to Charles, Ingham took it upon himself to eradicate the mutant that had cost his little brother his legs and his life. But he should have been more aware of the lengths that Charles would go to protect his loved ones, no matter what wrongs they may have done him in the past. He would drop everything, forsaking his own life, just to save the one that abandoned him.

_I'm his own flesh and blood! He would shun me for someone he met mere months ago?_

"… They kissed." the guard said in disgust, the offending image overshadowing his fear. 

"Kissed?" Shocked, Ingham found himself at a loss of what to think.

_So Charles found a way to undo the damage I caused in Magneto's head._

"Kissed!" Said the nameless man, known as Rick to one who actually cared.

 

It would seem that Magneto is the perfect way to discover more of Charles' weaknesses. Ingham was well aware of the cruelty he is inflicting upon his own family... he loved his brother once. But he could not find another way. He had to discover just how powerful his brother is and then he will try to convince Charles to fight alongside him. Help his brother reach his full potential!

 _The two Xavier brothers! The world will grovel at our feet! No one would dare oppose us lest they risk death or slavery._ This thought left Ingham feeling absolutely giddy. The ideas of his baby brother standing alongside him, to finally have the chance to become a family, once more. He will not abandon his brother again– not unless Charles gives him no other choice.

If Charles were to refuse, then little brother may have to say good-bye to his precious Magneto and X-Men. Being the empathic, bleeding heart soul that Charles is, Ingham has an advantage over him in that he does not feel compassion. He has no regret and he does not care for the consequences of his actions. 

Charles has been on his tail ever since the incident with that stupid boy. What will it take to shake his brother of his scent? Killing the ones Charles cares about will only cause more problems. No... There was another whose betrayal would affect Charles more than anything Ingham could think up. The metal bender will be an even worse enemy. For the time being, they are on the same side. Erik and Charles together is a formidable duo, not easily defeated. Alongside the pair are powerful friends that would willingly lay down their lives for them---the Brotherhood and the X-Men. 

What should the next course of action be? He cannot just lay low until the storm blows over. Is there a way to tear the two lovers apart, or would that just bring them closer than ever? So many questions and possibilities! For once in his life, Ingham is unsure of himself. There had been a time, before his tormentors broke him--- _NO! I cannot go down that path right now!_

Turning around to face one of his companions. This one was decked out in a jacket and hoodie, lending an aura of anonymity to the individual. Ingham mentally shook himself to get his head back in the game.

"We could just kill the telepath, right?" The other man suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "I am aware that he is your brother and all, but he has thwarted our plans three times now. First at the CIA Headquarters, then at that cave and now he has dared to step foot in to our secret facility. He will not stop looking for you so we must stop HIM."

"My brother would make a most powerful ally." Ben's hazel eyes hardened at the prospect of what he would need to do if the worst comes. "I will only kill him if it is the last resort. His death would only raise Magneto's ire and that of his precious X-Men."

"If you do not find a way to dispose of your baby brother, then I will gladly do it for you. I have fooled the fool so far and I can only continue for so long. He would not be expecting the expected," the mutant's face was hidden to Ben but his mind was not so well hidden.

"Do they suspect you?"

"No. And here I have you making me believe that your brother is a talented and powerful telepath. The fool is blinded by his empathy and so he has yet to see who I am and what I dream of doing. I will admit that having Magneto in his good graces will make the things all the more difficult," the mysterious mutant said to Ingham. "You should have seen the way he had rushed over to your brother's side, the moment the fool had fainted from exhaustion, undoing the damage you had done to the minds of the Brotherhood. Banshee and Havoc had placed aside their ire for Magneto in this common cause, to help aid the brute to put the fool into bed."

"You should return to them before they have noticed that you are yet to return. I will let you know when the time is ready. We should still remain cautious, now that there are two telepaths within my childhood home, it will be all the more difficult for you to keep on fooling the others." Ben turned away from the hooded mutant.

Ingham turned his gaze to the broken door. The one that Magneto had torn open in order to get to the blue-scaled girl. He could not get a proper read on her, but from what he discovered, his compassionate younger brother adopted her. Fooling their mother and stepfather, and even Cain, into believing that Raven Darkholme has always been a part of the Xavier-Marko family.

He did not look around to know that his companion, his spy, had disappeared. One way or another, Ingham will find a way to control his brother. Either he stands at Ingham's side, or Charles Xavier will have to die.

* * *

 

_To be continued… in Chapter 7…._

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

With as much caution as she could muster, Raven slowly began the process of waking up. Opening her eyes, surprise froze her body at the sight that awaited her. A sight that she had dreamt of for the past five months. One that she thought would not be possible, ever again.

The man sitting in the chair next to her bed is watching her intently with that familiar fond look he always reserves for her.

For so long, her goal in life was to find someone who accepted her form, those blue scales that covered her entire body. Someone who looked past her differences and still loved her like a family would. That dream had become reality when she met Charles Xavier that lonely, cold night as a child. At that moment, Raven had sworn to never separate or hurt this wonderful boy. But leave and hurt him, she did.

She longed to show the world her beautiful blue scales, to be able to walk down the street with no fear of hatred or discrimination. She wanted to hate Charles for keeping her hidden and constantly reminding her of the consequences if she were to show herself. But he was doing the best he could, never once pretending that he knows everything. Even he had gone through a phase where he was drowning in self-hatred and doubt, which is the reason why he left for Oxford in London—to prove himself and to find a way to help his fellow mutants.

Never once did Charles ever say to her that he wanted to be a leader, but that is what he came to be. He had become a leader before and after the fiasco occurred on a tiny beach.

Raven is proud of all that her adopted-brother had achieved. She both loves and hates him for being extremely over-protective and acting like a right old fart. It was because of him that Raven had to hide her true self and, through all of that, she had never deemed herself to be beautiful because the world would never accept her rare and mysterious beauty.

She owes Erik a lot for telling her things that she had longed to hear and building her self-confidence back up. But whenever Raven tried to steal the chance to bribe her friend into helping her feel alive, wanted and beautiful, Erik never once fell for her charms. He never once gave into her girlish desires to know what it is like to be touched by a man.

 _No man will ever want me, anyways._  She sighed.

Raven had been intrigued and captivated by Hank, as he too never knew what it was like to feel normal. To know what it was to hide one's true self from society. But he only loved her blonde form, with her ice-blue eyes and fair skin. He did not like her true body.

Why must she always find herself dwelling upon such things, when she ought to be finding the strength and courage to speak to the one she never believed would come for her. She knew he hadn’t died on the beach. Raven would have felt his passing through the bond they shared but not once, during the past five months, did Charles ever try to communicate with her. Angry at this isolation, she desperately wants to hurt him for hurting her in such a way.

Her thoughts started to spin out of control, becoming distorted and blurry. Everything was fine and dandy until Moira came into their lives. Ever since the CIA agent roped Charles into helping her find Shaw, their whole lives changed. These days are now filled with so much death, betrayal and tension.

“All is not lost, Raven.” Charles says to her.

“What ever happened to you promising me about reading my mind?” Raven sourly asked, not understanding where this aggression was coming from.

“I did not need to read your mind to know what is going on inside your head. Your face was saying it all for you.” Charles replied, his voice sounding weary to her ears. “It’s good to see you again, Raven.”

“Its Mystique now!” Again, Raven wonders quietly why she is acting like this towards her brother when she should be overjoyed at seeing him relatively healthy.

“Mystique, or not. You’ll always be Raven to me.” Charles kindly says to her with a warm smile.

“What am I doing here? Why did you bring me here?” Raven began spouting questions.

“You are not the only one I had brought home. Erik and the rest of your team are also here. My team and I, with Erik's help, rescued you from a mutant named Ingham. He is also a telepath, like me.” Charles patiently responds. He feels saddened by her behaviour. It feels as if the sister he loved and cherished is moving further and further away from him, and soon he will lose her completely. Then again, he already lost her on that fateful day in Cuba.

“I remember and I know what Ingham did to Erik...what he wanted to do to us.” Raven sits up in the bed she never believed she would ever sleep in again.

She wanted to look into her brother’s comforting blue eyes, the first pair of eyes that had not been scared by her appearance. Those same eyes that had only shown her the kindness that her own blood-relatives could never give.

“Do you know what it is that Ingham was trying to do to us?” Raven longed to latch her arms around Charles, to hold him and to never let him go, but she squashed that urge down as fast as it had come up.

“I know what Ingham's intentions were, but for now I will not be answering your questions about him. I will explain everything to everyone in the library.” Charles is going to tell them everything, but he will hold back one big detail. He did not feel like explaining Benjamin’s relations to him. This was not the right time.

Emma Frost would know from merely getting a glance into Ingham’s tragic mind. He may need to talk with the sparkling dame privately to see what she knows. There may even be a chance that Raven had seen and recognised Benjamin, though he had run away before Raven came to live with them, she may have seen pictures.

Benjamin, with his green eyes and hair as black as a raven's wing, is the perfect living replica of their deceased father both in appearance and personality. Could that be why Brian Xavier favoured Benjamin more than Charles? He is the rightful heir to Brian's legacy. Even their mother, as unfit of a mother as she was, couldn't recover from Ben's disappearance.

“Ah! It is about time you woke up!” Erik says.

Charles glanced over his shoulder, his eyes locking momentarily with the man that had kissed him, before returning his full attention back to Raven.

“Rest, Raven.” Charles says to his beautiful sister. He wants to stay by her side but he feels uncomfortable being in the same room with Erik.

He stands up from the chair he was sitting in, his back protesting as he bent down to kiss Raven upon her brow.

“What is wrong with your back?” Raven asked him in concern. She had immediately caught the tiny grimace on Charles' face when he bent his back to kiss her forehead.

On instinct, Charles' goes to say, “I'm fine. There's nothing wrong.” but he knows Raven too well to know that line would not work around her. It also does not help the fact that Erik is also watching him like a hawk. The two people who know him better than anyone, even himself, are both in the same room waiting for an answer from him.

“Think real hard and it will come to you.” was all Charles found himself muttering with a sad smile to his two best friends before vanishing from the room.

“Charles! Wait!” Erik immediately chased after the telepath, leaving behind a bewildered and wide-eyed Raven.

He wanted to stay to make sure that she was all right, he truly did, but his need to speak with Charles was much more important. They still needed to discuss what happened at the facility...whatever THAT was.

It did not take the metal-bender long to analyse Charles’ words, only increasing Erik's need to wrap his head around the extent of the damage Erik caused his best friend. He may not have been the one to pull the trigger but he had been the one to deflect the bullet. Erik wants to blame Moira for being so foolish as to believe shooting at someone who can deflect bullets, as admirable as it may have been, but the blame was also on him too. And it cost him the most important person in his life.

Within one day, Charles' trust in Erik was shattered. Their friendship left in ruins. A friendship that Erik was not sure would be salvageable, especially if he were to leave again to follow his dream of mutant dominance.

Is this price too much to pay for that dream? Will the sacrifice of a relationship with Charles be worth it? The feelings that Erik has for Charles will never fade. But because of this dream, those feelings can never be acted upon or explored with the telepath. Their morals and ideals were too different. Surely, this is a small sacrifice if it means that Charles would be safe from the persecution and hatred of the humans that would surely come?

Must he continuously sacrifice his love for Charles in order to fulfil his dream for dominance?

The past five months have been pure torture. Not to be by Charles’ side or feel his calming presence in his mind had become unbearable. It was surprising how much Charles' presence had ingrained itself into Erik's everyday life. When he was away from the other man, Erik would be plagued by thoughts of the telepath.

_What is he doing now? Is he wearing that stupid cardigan that I despise because it doesn't compliment those blue eyes that I love so much? What would he think of these plans I have thought up...*sigh* he would hate it, of course._

Since when did he begin to title the feelings he had for his best friend as “love”? Erik doesn't know what love is. It was long forgotten the moment Erik laid eyes on Klaus Schmidt.

After his mother was killed before his very eyes, anger and pain became the fuel for his powers. That anger that Shaw inspired in Erik was the same anger that was used to kill Shaw. It was the same anger that turned the missiles to face their makers and it was the same anger that almost destroyed the man he claimed to love.

* * *

Charles hears Erik calling for him. He wants to stop...he wants to turn around and face the man that stole his heart and tell him that he still trusts him and always have. He wants to tell him that he was hurt and acted carelessly before and he will never hurt him again. But he doesn't, he just keeps walking.

Charles can sense and feel Erik’s confusion. He does not need to get a read on the metal-bender to know what is going on inside Erik’s mind. But all he wants right now is to be alone.

Normally, he would be in complete control of his movements and decisions. Not a misstep would be taken, because how can a man who is so aware of everything that goes on around him, not be aware of his physical surroundings? But for once, Charles blanked out completely only to find himself standing smack dab in the middle of his bedroom with no recollection of his journey there. Unfortunately, he was not alone.

The very person he had been trying to avoid, the person that he has been trying to distance himself from, had followed him. He would have liked nothing more than to surround himself in Erik's scent, to have the other's lips on his once more but that would not be the wisest decision if he were to prevent himself from heartbreak.

“I want to be alone.” Charles did not turn around to face Erik when he found his voice.

“Not until we have discussed a few things.” Erik says from behind him, staring at the younger man's tense back.

“Not unless you want me to make you leave.” Charles does not like using his powers on those he cares about, but he will when it is the last resort. Everyone believes that telepathy is cool but, for Charles, this ability is not pleasant at all. Having to constantly hold back what is natural to him is a control that took many, many years to perfect.

He can still recall his powers at its infancy. The first mind he ever read was not a pleasant one. How does a nine year old cope with the idea of someone marrying his mother for her money and not because of love? How can anyone comprehend and live with the fact that the man responsible for his father's death, is now married to his mother. Or to find out that his parents considered his older brother to be the favourite, therefore, never showing an ounce of love to Charles

“You could make me leave, but I know you well enough to know that you’ll never use your powers on me or on anyone else inside this mansion.” Erik’s voice magnetically drew Charles’ attention back to the present.

The metal bender’s chosen moniker compliments Erik incredibly well. The man's mysterious personality is magnetic, and a good looking magnet at that.

“Magnetic?” Erik’s amusingly says out loud.

“How...” Charles turns around surprised.

“I do believe you were projecting just now.” Erik answered with a smile before the other man could say anything more.

Finally finding the will to look into Erik's eyes, “My concentration and focus on my powers are quite low at the moment. They tend to be when I am tired.” Erik scoffs at Charles' understatement. How typical of him to not show how exhausted he really is. Charles continues, “So, if you don’t mind Erik. I believe it is my bed time.”

“You are not going to get rid of me that easily.” Erik’s face had become unreadable, yet his eyes were betraying his thoughts.

“Very well then. If we are going to talk, then may I suggest we sit down.” Charles said in a huff, pointing a hand towards the edge of the bed.

His bed is the only place where they can sit down comfortably, as Charles has no chair in his room. He did not feel the need to have an armchair when he believed he could never walk again, so he decided to give up that depressing object and the luxury that it provided.

His legs were really starting to ache from all of the walking and standing, though he had only been walking on his own two feet for almost five weeks now. HAH wait till Erik hears about that. The man will surely be going down the bumpy road of guilt tonight, after this conversation. But Charles will not let him go down that path alone. They were both at fault that day. They had caused pain to each other. Perhaps now is as good a time as any to relieve some of the burden they have both been carrying on their shoulders. Maybe they'll sleep better tonight.

Silently, Erik made sure the door to Charles’ bedroom was locked and secured. He would not be pleased if there was an interruption into this long awaited occasion.

“Do you not have any armchairs?” Erik asked out of mild curiosity, as he had seen a chair in almost every single room within Charles’ childhood home except for this one.

“I did, but I got rid of them.” Charles replied as he gingerly sat down upon the edge of his bed, his eyes never leaving the figure standing in the middle of his room.

“Why?”

“Because there had been a time in my life when I had firmly believed that I no longer had any use for an armchair. So now, all I have is a floor, a windowsill and a bed to sit on.” Charles wryly said to Erik. “I haven’t really had the time to put my chairs back in here. Not with my injury, or when Ingham decided to come out to play.”

“Your injury,” Erik’s voice was heightened with his realisation of just what Charles was talking about. “How bad was it?”

“I am not going to lie to you, Erik.” Charles was not certain on how to fully describe what he had to go through but he knows he does not want to lie to the other man. Not when there is still a chance of saving their friendship---or whatever it is that they have. “It was bad for awhile. For a moment there, I thought that I would be paralysed for life---”

“Charles…” Erik finally sat down at the far end of Charles’ bed.

“Don’t beat yourself up over what has been done. It was wrong of me to place the blame on you – I know that. I knew it the moment the words came out of my mouth.” Charles compassionately says to the slightly older man sitting beside him.

“Then why did you?” Erik was losing himself. He was drowning inside a pair of the most exceptionally blue-eyes that he had ever seen – he longs to find that unexpected movement again, the very one that had caused him to kiss the telepath for the very first time. “For five whole months I have been riddled with guilt of what I’d done to you – and for what, Charles? All because you had decided to lay the blame upon my shoulders.”

“You must never forget, Erik, that I had just been shot. Not to mention I had just seen you murder Shaw – you will never understand the conflict I had. If I had let him go...He would have killed you for sure and I – just could not bear to live in a world without you in it. But, if I did not let Shaw go, you would have killed him no matter what I said to convince you. And I could have found a way to stop you from killing him – but you had his helmet on, I was rendered helpless.” Charles quietly said to Erik, his voice little more than a whisper in the night. “It only grew worse when you had switched the missiles around and made them head straight for the ships, which they had been launched from.”

“Would you have preferred it if I had just stood there and did nothing, to watch you all be blown to pieces.” Erik stubbornly says through clenched teeth. “Whether we were killed or not, they would have only launched another attack upon the beach – and they would have kept on doing it until we were all dead.”

Charles continued to keep his eyes locked onto Erik's, “Be honest with me, Erik. If I hadn’t been shot?” Charles carefully chose his next words. “Would -”

“Would I still have gone through with killing all of those, supposedly, innocent men who were just following blind orders – I guess we will never know,” Erik wants to place one of his hands upon one of Charles’ and never let go.

“So, you did fully intended on killing them all.” Charles felt saddened by the fact that he has fallen for a killer, one worth saving.

“You’ve known all along who I was, Charles. You knew what I was doing for a living – if you would call killing my tormenters, living.” Erik finally placed a hand upon the others. “And you knew what I fully intended on doing to Shaw once we had found him.”

“I was a fool to have believed that you were a changed man.” Charles would have gone up to start pacing the floor, but he could not, not when his eyes were latched upon the hand clasping his own. “Shaw, I can understand. But the men on those ships...”

“I was only doing what I believed was right. All my life, I have been surrounded by violence. It is all I know, until you showed me a different light. The kind of light I had never believed to be possible.” Reverently, Erik raised a hand to cup Charles' cheek. His vision blurred as tears of joy, anguish and sadness clouded his eyes. “I never meant for you to get hurt. You have no idea the pain and guilt I have been feeling.”

“I can hazard a guess,” Charles realised how close their faces were to touching. “Because I had never meant to hurt you either.”

He wants to lean into Erik’s touch, to be closer and never separate. He wants to know if there is still a possibility of a future for them. He is aware that Erik is someone worth fighting for, because the metal-bender truly means something more to him. He would give up everything just so he and Erik can be together. Wherever Erik is, that is where home is.

But they can’t be together, not with their differences always getting in the way. Not to mention their love would never be accepted in the eyes of society.

“Erik, why did you kiss me?” Charles tries to start up a conversation once more, as always enjoying the sound of Erik's voice. But this is something that needs to be asked.

Despite the fact that they can never truly be together, Charles still needs to know – he needs to know if Erik is going to leave him again. He needs to know if Erik plans on taking Raven away with him. He doesn’t want to say good-bye to the backs of his two friends again – he cannot do it again.

“Because it was something that I have been dreaming of doing for a very long time. I will admit that it did not happen the way that I dreamed it would. I do not even know when I started to develop these feelings for you.”

“Now you know what I had meant when said those words to you earlier,” Charles was of course referring to  _‘Erik, you’re not alone’_. “Because Erik, you are not alone in this – but… you and I are completely different. It will never work out the way we want it to, especially not when you fully intend on leaving.”

“Then leave with me,” Erik fiercely whispered, becoming more aware by the minute just how close their faces were. He could feel Charles’ breath tickling his skin. “I need you by my side.”

“I know that you do, but that is the difference between us, Erik,” Charles says his eyes locked onto a magnetic pair of ocean-blues, he will never grow tired of them. “Why must you leave when you still have a place to call home? This is your home too, but only if you want it to be. I will not stop you from leaving.”

Charles does not want to tell Erik to never come back if he does decide to leave.

This was not how Erik had intended their conversation to become, yet it is exactly the very topic they must discuss. The two of them can never be together – they are two very different people. But that difference is what draws them together and makes them fit so perfectly. He had heard Raven describing them to be like two sides of the same coin.

But the world will never accept them. They will be branded as outcasts in the eyes of the church. Society will look upon them with disgust.

They will never be allowed to express their love freely in the world that they live in.

He is perfectly aware of what he stands to lose if he were to leave and to be perfectly honest with himself, Erik does not want to leave. He will have to discuss this with his Brotherhood to see what they would like to do. Their current hideout has been compromised and the best option they have for the time being is to stay in the mansion, until they know what to do.

“Let us worry about tomorrow when it comes.” Erik wants to take the chance to kiss Charles again and possibly even further than a kiss, just so he can know what he risks losing.

“Erik,” Charles caught a glimpse of what Erik was thinking, unintentionally. “We shouldn’t…”

“I don’t care. All I care about is you and I want to know what it is that I stand to lose if I leave.” Erik leaned in even closer to the telepath; his eyes were now focusing upon the other man's luscious lips. “This is all very new to me.”

“If we do decide to cross the boundaries of our friendship, we’ll never be the same again.” Charles whispered nervously, licking his lips.

“Is this what you want, Charles?” Erik felt nervous, himself.

“I honestly do not know what I want.” Charles said, as a rebellious hand had found its way onto Erik’s forearm. The strength and power that this man wields is unimaginable.

Erik was at a loss for words. If there was a time that Erik wished he could have Charles' powers, it was now so that he could see what the other was thinking at this very moment. Picking up on Charles' projected longing, Erik's resistance failed him completely and he captured the telepath's lips with his own. In the future, when the men think back on that night, they will always consider this kiss to be their first.

_To be continued… in chapter 8…._

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**  
  
Waking up to discover their hands were still clasped together as they slept the rest of the night together, brought a feeling which Charles had never believed could be true. They had talked the most of the night away, while stealing a few more kisses along the way. Charles had discovered, as had Erik it would seem, that he just could not get enough of the metal bender’s kisses.   
  
Sleep eventually did manage to catch up to them and they both had fallen asleep side-by-side. Now it would seem that dawn has finally brought tomorrow in.  
  
What will today bring? Will everything begin to fall apart once more or will it simply bring two opposing teams together. Thinking of the possibilities only resulted in a headache.  
  
It has been ages since Charles has been able to get a good night’s rest without his mind being plagued by memories and thoughts. Ever since he was a small boy discovering his telepathic powers, Charles’ sleep would be haunted by the thoughts and emotions of the people that surrounded him. It took months, if not years, of dedication and hard work for him to work up mental barriers to shut out the voices so that he can properly rest, if even for a few hours. Though he is quite advanced in manipulating his telepathy, night-time always brought out the worst in his control.  
  
But while he is lying next to Erik so peacefully, the world and its troubles slipped away for that quick moment and he was not bothered by the thoughts of others. Slowly adjusting his body so he was basically lying on his side, Charles slowly took in the sight of Erik's ocean-blue eyes as it quietly observed him.   
  
“Good morning, Erik.” Charles accidentally yawned out loud.  
  
“Am I boring you already?” Erik smirks as Charles covers up the offending action.  
  
“No, just the complete opposite.” Charles says through another yawn attack. “It has been ages since I have had a good night's sleep with out any interruptions.”  
  
Erik slides his body closer to Charles. They were, amazingly, still clothed. They never did manage to go beyond their kisses.   
  
“I, too, feel completely rested, for once.” Erik said before stealing another series of kisses from Charles. “Now the morning is complete.”  
  
“Can’t have a morning without a kiss now, can we?” Charles wryly says between Erik’s attention to his mouth.  
  
“It would seem not.” Pulling away reluctantly, Erik gazed into a pool of azure-eyes. The feeling bursting inside of him left him speechless.  
  
Charles opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it at the smell that poofed off of Erik's clothes and into the young telepath's nose.   
  
“Uhm… Erik?” Charles did not want to hurt the man he cares about by telling him he needs a bath but he must.  
  
“Yes, Charles?” Erik’s eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
“I would hate to tell you this… but uhm… you smell terrible.” Charles quipped with a dry smirk, trying to keep his face straight.  
  
“Do I, now?”   
  
“Take a whiff of your clothes and you’ll smell what I am smelling.” Charles suggested.   
  
Erik’s eyebrow quirked up with a smile teasing the corner of his lips. He pinched the top of his shirt and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. What he caught from that shirt was enough to have Erik recoiling in disgust as if he was physically burnt by the smell. Looking at the shirt as if he could see the offending odour, he heard a muffled snort come from his companion. Raising his eyes to the other man, Erik could see Charles with both hands covering his mouth. Eyes wide, neck veins bulging from the increased pressure, and upper body shaking slightly, Charles was struggling not to burst out laughing. After a glare from Erik and a few deep breaths later, Charles was able to stifle his urge to giggle.  
  
“Yeah… that does smell pretty bad.” Erik quirked dryly before leaning in to steal another kiss from Charles.  
  
“You may want to take shower before breakfast,” the telepath smirked. “Or no more kisses -”  
  
“Are you threatening me with your kisses?” Erik mischievously said. “Because that would be down right cruel of you.”  
  
“I am just thinking about what the others would say if they were to catch a whiff of you.” Charles smirked as he suddenly found himself lying right underneath Erik’s lean frame.   
  
“Speaking of the others.” Erik’s face grew serious as he adjusted his body so as to not put all his weight upon the smaller man. He could definitely get used to waking up to this. “I still have to talk to my team about where to go from here -”  
  
“You still have plans on leaving, then?” Charles' expressions darkened a bit. “Did last night not mean anything to you?”  
  
“Last night meant everything to me, Charles. Believe me when I say that I do not want to hurt you – I just do not know what to do.” Erik rolled off Charles to pull himself into a sitting position.   
  
Their hands separated.  
  
“And now I have ruined our morning.” Erik berates himself for spoiling such a special morning.  
  
He turned his head away from Charles to look out of the window, taking note of how grey the dawn sky was. There were clouds gathering on the far horizon -- storm clouds by the look of things. How fitting the emotions surrounding the two mutants in the room.  
  
“There’s a storm coming,” Erik whispers.  
  
“So, it would seem.” Charles placed a hand on Erik’s shoulder. “Whether you are leaving or not, it doesn’t change the fact that you still need a shower.”  
  
Erik scoffs at that, leaning into the telepath’s body. “I think someone is hungry.” Erik smiles as he hears the tell tale sound of hunger rumbling from Charles’ direction.  
  
Charles did not add anything more to the conversation as he soon found himself kissing Erik on the lips once more, which Erik returned just as vigorously using the kiss to say the words that the two of them can never bring themselves to say out loud.

* * *

Sean stumbled into the mansion’s massive kitchen to find Alex and Hank attempting to make a fresh batch of pancakes – 'attempting' being the key word. The pancakes appeared to have decayed while the others cooked them, looking nothing like what a pancake should look like.  
  
“What on earth are you doing to those poor pancakes?” Sean exclaims in mock horror to his two friends.   
  
“Cooking them,” Alex stiffly replied. “What else does it look like we are doing to them?”  
  
“Massacring them from where I am standing!” Sean’s eyebrows quirked joyfully higher as his friends scowled at him.   
  
“You’ll get no pancakes with that attitude.” Hank growled in a huff.   
  
“Good, because I have no desire to eat whatever it is you are calling pancakes.” Sean playfully crossed his arms and leaned his hip on the counter. He was quite content to watch the other two make breakfast. “How is it that you can make a super-sonic jet and Cerebro, but you are not able to make something as simple as pancakes?"  
  
“Be quiet, you!” Hank shuffled his feet as he whipped another pancake mix together.   
  
“My mouth is sealed.” Sean walked over to the kitchen table. “Do you think that we ought to get extra chairs in here?”  
  
“What would we need extra chairs for?” Adam’s irritating voice buzzed its way into the kitchen.  
  
“We do have some guests joining us for breakfast and it would be impolite if we have them eating off the floor.” Sean grumbled his reply.  
  
“I thought they were the bad guys?” Adam said out loud without thinking.   
  
“Bad guys or not, they still have the right to our hospitality." the Professor’s accented voice quipped in, saving the others from replying to Adam’s ridiculous question. Four heads turned to the doorway to see Charles, with hands in pockets per usual, stroll into the kitchen.  
  
“G’morning Professor!” a chorus of 'mornings' greeted Charles with a big smile.  
  
“Morning!” Charles smiled warmly at the young men standing in the kitchen. “Hank, Alex...What did the pancakes ever do to deserve your fury this morning?”  
  
“That’s what I wanted to know too.” Sean pitched in.   
  
“Well, as long as they taste like a pancake I won’t mind.” Charles smiled at the boys.  
  
All three of them, minus Adam who is frowning away, smiled at Charles.  
  
“Are your mornings always this chipper, Charles?”   
  
Sean glanced over his shoulder to find Erik smoothly walking into the kitchen. He took note of the way that the metal-bender and telepath exchange a private smile of greeting amongst themselves. Sean can only hope that, no matter what happens, they would still be just as happy as they are now.  
  
The smiles vanished the moment the rest of Erik’s motley crew appeared. In that moment, nobody knew how to react. A smile to greet them? Give them the cold shoulder?   
  
Luckily the Professor knew exactly what to say, “Would any of you care for a pancake?”  
  
The Brotherhood all shared a quick look amongst themselves before taking a seat by the kitchen table.  
  
Charles smiled briefly at Raven, who only gave him a small smile in return. 

 

* * *

After devouring the wannabe pancakes, the entire kitchen became thick with tension. The storm rumbling outside was the only thing breaking the awkward silence.

“So, Charles? Do you know why Ingham targeted us?” Raven began immediately interrogating Charles, not caring that she sounded rude and obnoxious. “Or how he came to find us?”  
  
Charles has a vague notion of the motivations of his brother; for a reason Charles can't comprehend, it seems as if Ben is out to destroy him by attacking those around him. For the time being, Charles will keep their relation a secret until he is ready and has more information.

Heaving a deep breath to sort out his thoughts, Charles began, “He first came onto our radar when Sean and Alex were at the grocery store in town getting some supplies. Ingham must have stumbled across them and decided to invade Sean's mind. He was able to grab a hold of Sean for a few seconds before I was alerted to his presence and I forcefully evicted Ingham from Sean's mind. In the process, I extracted some information from him and discovered his plans to infiltrate CIA headquarters."

“Would that have been so bad?” Erik asked. He was currently sitting on the opposite head of the table, facing Charles. Quite symbolic, if you think about it.  
  
All that Erik received in reply was a stern look from Charles before the telepath continued with his explanation, “Ingham seeks to control mutants and humans. It is in our best interest to side with the humans in this aspect. Causing the humans more harm will only raise their ire against us; they fear us as it is. Why give them more ammunition?”  
  
Erik wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter concerning the humans; it would not do well to make things worse. Especially not after how far he and Charles had come during a few short hours. This argument, however, may always remain hanging over their heads.  
  
“But why does he want to control both humans and mutants?” Raven tried her best to kill the tension by asking a few more questions.   
  
“I do not know why,” Charles honestly replied. He truly does not know why Benjamin became the cold-hearted person he is today, another trait most likely inherited from their father. "Nor do I know what fuels this quest."  
  
Charles caught sight of Emma’s elegant eyebrow as it raised up a little, only to become straight again in the next second. The sparkling dame must be aware of something; she even appears to be close to saying something. How well she knows of the consequences those words would create.  
  
“Let me just say that Ingham has something in common with our fearless Magneto.” Emma daintily cut in, her diamond blue eyes sparkling with hidden mischief.  
  
Everyone’s eyes immediately focused on Frost and Erik, not knowing what this piece of knowledge could bring about. Charles had to fight back the urge to take the metal-bender’s hand in his own, as he is still unsure on how to announce their relationship to the rest of the group. But for now, he was filled with a sense of dread at what Emma would most likely be revealing. 

Emotionally, he is not ready for anyone to know about his kinship with Benjamin. After all the time it took to recover emotionally and physically from his injury, and then the shocking news that his long lost brother is alive AND a bad guy, Charles has been on an emotional roller coaster. And with the new relationship blossoming between him and Erik, Charles has not had enough strength and time to broach the subject with his team about Benjamin. The stress from bringing up bad memories to answer the, sure to be, hundreds of questions would not be beneficial to his mental well-being.  
  
“What, exactly, do Ingham and I have in common?” Erik testily said through clenched teeth – the only person he is truly comfortable, talking about the horrors that he has experienced in life, is sitting directly across from him.  
  
“Do you not know? He too has been at the mercy of Shaw’s experiments.” Emma smiled down at Erik. Her eyes, however, caught on Charles’ before returning to everybody else’s. “You weren’t only one to have suffered by Shaw’s hands. You weren’t the first and you certainly were not the last.”  
  
Charles felt sick to the stomach at the knowledge that his big brother had been at the mercy of Shaw, just like Erik – that would certainly explain why Ben has anger management issues that could bring Erik’s to shame. He is highly thankful that, with his telepathic powers, he is able to keep a stoic mask on for long periods of time, depending on what he is trying to keep hidden from others.   
  
“There is, of course, another matter concerning Ingham’s relations to one of us that is sitting in this room right now – and it is the one that Ingham is truly seeking to destroy.” Emma smirked at the mutants gawking at her in disbelief, delighted in holding so much knowledge over their heads. Charles shot her a warning look, heart dropping to his stomach.

“Who is it?” Angel spoke up for the first time. “It’s not one of us – the Brotherhood, I mean -- is it?”  
  
“No.” sighed Charles. If the cat was going to be let out of the bag, then might as well be the person who put it in there in the first place.   
  
Of all the times Charles wished he could use his powers, now was definitely that time. You can call Charles many things, but coward was certainly not one. 

So with a deep breath to calm the darkness that was sure to come to his mind, "He's my brother."

The thoughts and emotions from the group bombarded Charles like a runaway train -- oh, how he wished he wasn't a telepath right now.

“When I saw him, I didn't think that Ingham shared a resemblance to Cain.” Raven mused. Catching the stressed look on Charles' face, she fought down the urge to throw her arms around her brother and comfort him --- again.   
  
“Who is Cain?” Alex innocently asked.  
  
“Cain Marko was my step-brother.” came Charles' curt answer. His control was starting to slip as he caught Erik's hurt expression for being left out. He hated being the sole focus of an interrogation, especially one that dredged up his past.  
  
“Wait a second…” In all the years of being in the Xavier household, Raven only heard of a brother that died once. Thinking that it was a moot subject that would most likely cause pain to everyone if it got brought up, Raven never questioned it.  “You told me that he was dead! How is it possible for him to be alive when he was buried? I saw his headstone!"  
  
Charles exchanged a quick glance with Raven’s demonic-yellow eyes, “I did not mean to lie to you Raven, or to withhold any information regarding Ingham’s true identity – I was waiting for the opportune moment.”  
  
Erik did not know what to think or feel as he basked in this new source of information. He had not expected to hear that Charles has a long lost brother, one that Raven had assumed dead. And that this very same brother is the one causing all this destruction. What complete opposites, they were; the pacifist and the homicidal megalomaniac.  
  
On top of that, what were the chances that the only person in the world that he will ever love with all his heart, is the very same person whose brother was also a product of Shaw's tortures? Talk about living in a small world.

Just like Raven, Erik had to squash down the sudden urge to take Charles into his arms and comfort him. The amount of frown lines and pursed lips were definitely going to be permanently etched onto the telepath's face if it went on any longer. Charles already looked like he was itching to run off and hide...his hands were clenching and unclenching on top of the table at an abnormal speed. He was biting his bottom lip so hard Erik was worried he would draw blood. His eyes kept darting over to the door, every now and again. But other than that, he was, as always, the perfect leader.

Glancing over at Raven, he could tell she was angry. She must be so pissed with her brother for withholding such important information, but Erik was sure that the telepath had very good reason for not telling her, or anyone, the whole truth about Ingham.  
  
“Why did you lie to me about Benjamin’s death?” Raven demanded.  
  
“Because that is what I had believed to be true until five weeks ago when he invaded Sean’s mind.” Charles addressed his sister, but made sure to throw his voice to everyone else in the room.  
  
He was beyond uncomfortable at this very moment. How does one explain the many reasons why Benjamin disappeared without bringing out the skeletons in his own closet?

With this new information, the thoughts and emotions flared up immensely. With this sudden surge of emotion, questions started to come out of the mouths of the group, save Erik and Emma. Sean started it first with "But what does he want?” Then Alex joined in, then Hank, then Raven. It was all becoming too much for poor Charles.

With no warning and no physical manifestation of him using his powers, Charles froze the occupants of the kitchen. As of late, Charles had been practicing the many ways he could use his power without being entirely obvious. As much as he hated using his powers on those he cared about, he could not think of another way of getting out of this increasingly stressful situation.

He had enough. He had to do something before he lost it completely.

Taking a few deep breaths to bring himself back from the edge of a panic attack, Charles scooted his chair back and rushed out of the room. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Charles did his best to calm himself while making his way to the very spot that he used to like hiding in to escape from the horrors of his household. He used to curl up there to hide from Kurt's abusiveness, from his mother's drunken ramblings, from Cain's wrath, and even sometimes from Raven.

But of course, that hiding spot would also be in the very same room that Erik has claimed during their stay. Oh life, how funny you are.  
  
The storm that was brewing outside unleashed its fury.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Erik wasn't entirely sure whether to blink or not, in case something else ends up missing. One minute, Charles was sitting across from them, fidgeting nervously while being interrogated and the next, the telepath had simply vanished. What surprised Erik the most was that the telepath didn't use his tell tale signature to give himself away when using his powers.

Even Frost seemed surprised, if perhaps a bit envious; by the way Charles had managed to fool her. “He is improving.” was what Emma found herself saying. “I will give him that much.”

“I still do not believe this,” Raven ignored the others, staring at the table as if it provided the answers. “Why would Charles lie to me?”

“It's most likely not been easy for the Professor, but that was amazing how he did that!” Sean doesn’t blame the Professor for wanting to keep quiet. He is well aware of the burden that one must carry when a person has a relative out there that you would rather keep under wraps. His cousin Tom isn't the most savoury of characters and he is not proud of that fact. He vaguely recalls there being a big man, all muscle and sinew with a cruel face, attending a family get together. The man made sure to stick around Tom at all times. Sean did not like the look of the man, as the strange man – whose name has escaped Banshee’s memory – had the look of trouble twinkling behind his eyes.

Perhaps, one day, he will find out the mystery of Tom's indecent history but right now he should focus on the Professor. Come to think of it, Banshee is quite certain that the Professor is aware of Tom even though the telepath has never brought it up.

Snapping out of the trance of his own history, Sean quickly noticed the way everybody immediately set out in search of the missing man. Erik was, of course, the first to leave.

* * *

Erik walked into his bedroom after spending fifteen minutes trying to find Charles. Now that he thought about it, those fifteen minutes could have been spent discussing important matters with his Brotherhood. But as always, when it comes to a certain cerulean-eyed telepath, nothing is more important than him.

For years, before the metal-bender had met the irritating – but certainly adorable – telepath, Erik's only main concern was his own welfare. Never once did he have to worry about hurting others, as his mentality was that it's either kill or be killed.

Never before had he ever felt the need to protect another, to love another unconditionally or provide support for somebody else. How strange, these needs to think of yourself second when it comes to a person you care about. But that was set back in a time when he had believed he was alone and would never meet someone who sincerely cared about his well being without a selfish agenda of their own. That was before he met a dashing young man whose ideals and dreams clashed with his so dramatically that it pulled them together more than separated them. Sighing, Erik rubbed at his temples as he felt a headache coming on. He certainly felt every single year of his age on his body. Though Charles was only a couple years younger, his youthful face and cheery personality decreased the age number. Erik, on the other hand, believes that his life has forced MORE evidence of age onto his face...another sigh escapes him.

Erik was in the process of taking his top off, his favourite black turtleneck, when a peculiar sound escaped the wardrobe. Immediately on alert, Erik stiffened and craned his neck to pinpoint the location of the sound.

Then it happened again! That slight “ah-choo!” that sounded more like a mouse squeak than a sneeze, floated through the air and into Erik's overly alert ears.

There is someone, or something, sneezing in his wardrobe.

* * *

Huddled in the tiny space of darkness, Charles felt like he had been hiding for centuries. He is surprised that he even still fit in his old hiding spot; it has been years since he felt the need to hide himself away from the outside world. Since his powers provide companionship at all times, no matter what Charles does, the need to physically block everyone out was a defence mechanism for stressful times in his life. The times that he had spent inside this wardrobe had always been eventful. It was his special place but, because of the harsh punishments doled out to him by a drunken Kurt for the hiding spot, Charles had to give up his ingenious hideout. Relaxed after escaping that increasingly uncomfortable situation in the kitchen, Charles let out a relieved sigh.

His back, however, was beginning to protest at having been bent at an uncomfortable angle for a whole fifteen minutes.

The smell of Erik’s unwashed clothes alone almost made Charles evict himself from his small confinement – he is really going have to tell the metal-bender that his clothes smell bad. Erik’s smelly socks were, of course, the worst offenders and they were starting to make his nose itch. Maybe he would even have to teach Erik how to wash them and how to scrub the smell of mysterious past away.

He could sense Erik opening the bedroom door just as he could sense all the other people in the mansion roaming around looking for him. The beginnings of guilt, shame and embarrassment took a hold of him. He did, after all, leave the breakfast table before anyone could berate him any further about Ingham. Raven was the most affected by the news, out of them all.

But he had only told her what he had believed to have happened. At just eleven years old, Charles had to learn to control his powers by himself. There was no one to guide him nor to hold his hand during that difficult period of discovery and death. All Charles knew was that his mother loved his brother more than Charles and that his brother was gone. At Benjamin's funeral, his mother refused to provide any information or comfort to the youngest son, choosing instead to ignore the boy and continue on mourning for her beloved child. Despite there being no body to bury, Kurt demanded a funeral.

He is not perfect. He never once pretended to be perfect. Yet, that is what everyone wants him to be. Finishing college at the age of sixteen should have made his mother proud – but she wasn’t there. She was never there when he had needed her.

Breaking through his melancholy thoughts, Charles began to feel a slow build up of sneezes. None of which he was sure would escape Erik's attention. Desperately trying to hold back the offending sounds, Charles wondered what Erik would think after discovering a telepath hiding in his clothes.

Now that will most definitely be a very interesting conversation.

Erik’s clothes really do smell awful. The first of the sneeze attacks made themselves known and Charles stuffed his face into the crook of his arm to stifle the sound. It was not as quiet as Charles would have hoped it to be – he could hear Erik’s shuffling feet pause in mid-movement.

Then came another sneeze. With one hand covering his nose and the other frantically searching around for his handkerchief, Charles' fingers became slick with post-sneeze goop.

Ceasing his movements like a deer caught in the headlights, Charles turned his head when he heard his hiding spot being opened. This was not how he wanted to be discovered---hiding in a wardrobe with mucus on his fingers.

* * *

On defensive mode, Erik was prepared for many things cowering inside the wardrobe, one of them most likely rodent-related, but never in a million years would he expect to find Charles Xavier. It was comical, really. The look on the telepath's face was one of surprise, mirth and a huge dose of embarrassment.

“Well, this is a surprise!” Erik said with amusement.

“A nice sneezing kind.” Charles's nasally voice responded, all the while digging through the pockets he could actually access for a handkerchief. It's not the easiest thing to do with an aching back bent in an angle with one hand covering your nose.

“So it would seem.” Erik opened the door to the wardrobe wider to get a better look at Charles. “How did you get in here?”

“Long story short, I climbed in is what happened.” Charles replied wryly. “Your clothes smell awful, by the way.”

“Thanks for the update,” Erik didn't know whether to be amused or worried. Whenever he was around the telepath, emotions that have been dormant for sometime always reappear. “What are you looking for?”

“A handkerchief. I have one in my pocket, but I can’t seem to quite reach it.” Charles demonstrated with his one good arm.

Reaching into his pocket, Erik wondered to himself how easily it was for him to give Charles a possession of his just to blow his nose on. The need to give the telepath his everything was indeed becoming a reality.

“Here.” Erik waved a clean handkerchief in front of the telepaths’ comely face.

Looking up to the older man, Charles found himself gazing deeply into Erik's magnetic-ocean-blue eyes, seeing the kindness and tenderness that he knew was always there. Who would have known that one of the world's most deadly mutants has a heart of pure gold?

“It’s clean.” Erik patiently leaned against the wardrobe's other door. The one he had in his room was a double door made out of mahogany and pine.

“Thank you.” Charles gladly took the offered handkerchief. Turning slightly so that he could regain some of his dignity, Charles blew his nose. He could feel the mischievous and amused look that Erik was throwing at him the whole time.

“Here you go.” Turning back around, Charles playfully held the dirty handkerchief to Erik.

“I’m not touching that until it is clean again.” Erik raised both hands into the air as demonstration. “You never did strike me as the type to hide in the closet.”

“Why? Because I grew up in a mansion and so I obviously lived an opulent and spoiled life?” Charles grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself in the tiny alcove.

Erik once had thoughts that were slightly envious of the telepath---to be able to live a life with money and no needs unfulfilled. As a child, Erik would dream of a life like that as an escape from his own harsh reality. But what Erik assumed would be a rose-tinted childhood became darkened as he learnt more and more about Charles. He soon realized that they both suffered in their own way.

“Why don’t you come out of there? You do not look to be at all comfortable.”

“Nah, it is not that bad actually. I am surprised that I am still able to fit in here,” Charles tilted his head back against the wall of the wardrobe. “It has been years since I’ve hidden myself in this thing.”

“I must say, Charles, you certainly managed to impress Frost with your little vanishing trick.” Erik crossed his own arms across his midriff as he gazed down upon the love of his life.

“I am sorry for that – I just needed to…”

“Hide?”

“Hide, yes...” Charles replied apologetically. Ducking his head, Charles quietly took in the appearance of the other man. Erik was wearing the turtleneck that Charles loves so much because it compliments the older man's eyes.

“You’re staring.”

“So are you.”

Both men smirked at each other. The love they have for one another need never be spoken aloud -- why should it, when they are perfectly aware of what the other truly feels.

The tiny space was becoming more and more distressing to Charles' poor legs and back.

Erik noticed the brief flicker of pain dance across the younger man's face, and immediately offered a hand to assist him.

“Here, you are not going to do your back any favours by sitting in a small confined space.”

Charles looked at the proffered hand with amusement and slight annoyance for a second before grabbing onto it. “Thank you, Erik.”

“You're welcome, Charles.” Erik genuinely replied.

Looking down at their joined hands, Charles bit his lip so hard he almost tasted blood. The look on Erik's face when he realized that Charles was holding his hand with the snotty handkerchief stuck in between their palms almost had Charles rolling on the floor with laughter.

“I was practically asking for it, wasn’t I?” Erik quirked slyly as he helped the telepath untangle his stiff limbs and climb out.

His other hand cupped the telepath’s elbow to hold the other man steady. Charles' knees had the look of a newborn calf learning to walk, wobbling here and there as weight was placed on it.

“Well,” Charles bewilderingly said. “I don’t think I will be going in there any time soon.”

Erik could only smirk at the man currently in his arms; this was something he had been longing to do ever since they had discovered the truth about Ingham's relationship to Charles. The look on Charles' face, when he found out that his older brother was one of Shaw's lab rats, created such an ache in Erik's heart that he wanted to just envelop the younger man in his arms and hide him from the pain and horrors of the world.

“How are you doing, Charles?” Erik found himself asking in such concern for the man in his arms.

“Funny, I was about to ask you that myself.” Charles replied with a small smile, one that he reserved for Erik's eyes-only.

“It was not I who had chosen to hide themselves in a wardrobe for fifteen minutes.” The handkerchief situation all but forgotten as the very object slipped silently onto the bedroom floor. “What you learned about your brother – it can't have been easy for you, Charles.”

“But then that is life, isn’t it? Nothing is ever meant to be easy.” Charles moved away from the other man slightly, leaning against the door of his hideout.

Erik turned his face briefly away from the telepaths'.

“Are you disappointed in me, Erik?” came Charles' whisper.

Erik immediately spun around to lock his gaze on his beloved's eyes. “Why would I be disappointed in you?”

“Raven is disappointed in me because she believes I lied to her – ” Charles is known for his eloquence with words, but at this moment, he doesn't know what to say or think or feel. The last time he felt like falling apart had been on that beach five months ago.

“I am not Raven, Charles.” The strongest person that Erik knows and loves is barely holding it together. “We all have our demons to contend with so, no, I am not disappointed in you. Surprisingly enough, it only makes me love you more!”

“You...love me?” Charles' eyes widened at the choice of words.

“Why are you so surprised?” Erik smiled softly before tilting the younger man's head up with a finger under his chin. “I thought you knew everything there is to know about me?”

“I do, it's just that I have tried so hard to believe that what you feel for me is merely a fantasy.” Charles’ eyes had drifted away from Erik’s magnetic-gaze and landed on the man's lips.

“But why? Why do you deny that my feelings for you aren't real?” Gingerly, Erik placed a hand on Charles' cheek and caressed the smooth skin there.

“To protect myself,” Charles replied, as one of his hands raised up to capture the one resting upon his cheek. “And because I don't think that I deserve your love. My own family would say they loved me, but it was all an act--”

Charles' voice was silenced when Erik suddenly placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Funny, I had believed that it was I who did not deserve you and yet here we are.” Erik rested his forehead against the telepath's. “I have made my decision.”

“Which decision would that be?” Charles asked, eyes closed to savour the moment.

“I have decided to stay here to be with you.” It was as if Erik's heart took over his mind and mouth, surprising the two men with this sudden declaration.

“But what of your team? Surely, you must consider them in the equation as well.” Pulling away, Charles looked into Erik's eyes for a hint of deceit.

“I will talk to them. They may not like it but they cannot argue with the logic. We do not have anywhere else to go, seeing as our last hideout has been compromised.” Amazing how fast their conversation can go from snotty handkerchiefs to this. “We’ve all been targeted by Benjamin’s desire for control -”

“Erik, Ben did not target you solely to control your mind and to make you to become one of his puppets. He did it because he wanted to spite me.” Charles' eyes hardened a little at this knowledge. “He did not like the way I evicted him from Sean’s mind, or when we thwarted his plans at Langley. Ben would never have found you if it weren’t for me.”

“How did Benjamin manage to find us?”

“Did you seriously believe that I wouldn’t be able to find you? I’ve always known where you were, Erik. No matter how hard I had tried not to find you or Raven – I… just couldn’t stop myself from wanting to know that the pair of you were safe and happy.” Charles longed for Erik’s touch. “Benjamin must have found out about your whereabouts through me. Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean for you, Raven or for the rest of your team to become involved in this.”

“If you had known where we were all along, then why did you not try to communicate with me or Raven? You must have known that Raven had cried for you!” Erik was angry; this was an issue that had been bugging him for so long.

“I did try but you both chose to ignore me. So, I eventually stopped.” Charles mournfully replied, a sad smile toying with the corner of his mouth. “Besides. I had promised Raven to never read her mind. And you always wore that ridiculous helmet.”

Erik immediately felt angrier with himself than with Charles. He even felt disappointed towards Raven for not answering her brother even though she had clearly missed him. They both missed their best friend, Charles had obviously missed them as well, and yet they had both chosen to keep the telepath out.

The rain splattered against the window and the wind howled.

“We were all at fault, Erik.” Charles finally stepped away from the wardrobe door to stand in front of the other man. “We weren’t born to be perfect, to be flawless beings that can’t make mistakes, and that is a very human trait. Whether we like it or not – that is just the way things are.”

Erik let out a laugh as he continued to be amazed by how fast their chosen topics change in a blink of an eye.

“What’s so funny?” Charles smiled at the metal-bender; he couldn’t help smiling at the sound of Erik’s laughter.

“How did we manage to go from snotty handkerchiefs and wardrobes to this? I just find it amusing.” Erik answered with a smirk, as a hand sneaked its way around Charles’ shoulder to pull the smaller man closer.

“I’ll have you know that I am not that small,” Charles dryly quipped. “I just happen to be shorter than you.”

Erik leaned forward to capture Charles’ lips with his own. No more words were needed as the telepath eagerly returned the gesture.

* * *

To be continued…

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Erik wandered into the library to find the entire Brotherhood team sitting randomly around the room. One on the couch, one on the windowsill, one on the floor (thank god it's always clean, despite the lack of cleaning personnel). Approaching the open door, Erik could hear hushed voices drifting through the room, but the moment he entered the conversation ceased and all eyes in the room locked onto him. If Erik didn't know better, he would have thought that Charles had frozen them, they were that still.

“It's about time you dragged yourself away from your sweet, little lover.” Emma's eyes twinkled with mischief. Though they are yet to cross the boundaries beyond a kiss, Erik is quite certain that he would wait till the end of time itself until Charles is ready, both physically because of his back and mentally to do anything more.

“Lover?” Raven’s surprise is quite evident in her voice. It seems as if she is doomed to this emotion this whole day; first, with Charles' admission to Ingham's kinship to him, and then the very man she's been trying to “repay” for his kind words but has been rejecting her, is already in a relationship. “Who?”

“You mean 'who is HE'...” Emma smirked at the young woman.

“He! He as in a Male?” Angel screwed up into a look of disgust at the prospect.

“Male!” If one looked close enough, you could see the lightbulb flash on top of Raven's head. _Well that explained a lot of things..._

“Let it go, Raven,” Erik snipes at the young shape-shifter. “we have more important things to discuss.”

Right now, his love life is the last thing he wants to share with anybody. It is as if it's a secret that he wants to only share with Charles, creating this warm feeling in the center of his chest. Erik's never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve for all to see his emotions. The only person that has ever broken past that barrier was Charles, then again the mind reader is a special story all together. He is the first person, since his mother's death, that has shown Erik understanding and care about his wellbeing without an ulterior motive---a person with such a kind heart is certainly hard to come by.

“We must come to a decision on whether we are staying to help Xavier with the problem of this other telepath.” Erik's heart is telling him to stay in the manor, where the one man he loves with his whole being resides, but his instincts are calling for the opposite. “This Ingham fellow --”

“You mean Benjamin Xavier, do you not?” Raven's anger laced statement cuts through Erik's sentence. “Ingham is just a name that my beloved fool of a brother conjured up to mislead us.”

“Your brother may be many things, Raven – but a fool is not one of them.” Erik can understand that Raven is angry and hurt over the recent events, but he will not stand by and listen to anyone insult the man that has shown them nothing but kindness...the very man that Erik would gladly lay down his life for.

“It does not matter what decision we make when it is quite obvious that you have already decided to stay.” Emma can be quite vocal when she wants to be. “You will stay and fight alongside the very people that stand between you and your goals. Are you that willing to give up your quest for your love?”

If anyone asked, they would have said that Erik's eyes were so angry they looked just like the storm raging outside. It was enough to shut Emma up and wipe the sneer right off her face.

“Need I remind you that it was Charles and his team who organized your rescue from Ingham's clutches. And, despite our differences, he welcomed us into his home with open arms. Our last place of residence has been compromised. The logical thing to do would be to stay here for now, and after we have dealt with Ingham, we can find a new place to settle into.”

With this promise made to his team, Erik would like nothing more than to go find Charles. It hurt him to even consider leaving the telepath, but there should still be a good amount of time for him to see where their relationship could be taken. He has confessed his love to Charles, but he wonders if this confession is because he knew he would leave one day.

“Then stay it is.” Janos is not a man of many words, but he does like to let the others know that he can still speak every once in awhile.

One by one the Brotherhood began filing out of the library until there were two left.

“Raven, can I have a moment?” One thing has been bugging Erik—why has Raven been ignoring her brother after he tried to communicate with her on multiple occasions.

“How many times must I remind people that I know longer go by that name?” Raven snaps as she plunks back down into the seat she occupied and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

“What do you have against the name you grew up under?” Erik's eyebrows raised up an inch.

“Nothing – it just reminds me of my past, which I have been trying to ignore for some time now.” Raven stoically replied, though her eyes were full of a hidden sadness. “So, are you going to tell me who this male lover of yours is?”

“No.” came Erik's immediate reaction. He would like nothing more than to strangle Emma with a thin piece of metal for blabbing about something that is so sacred between him and Charles. The world is not ready to know. “I did not ask you to stay to discuss my private life.”

“Then what shall we talk about?” Raven has a wild imagination on who this lover of Erik’s is but she needs to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

“You had told me that Charles never contacted you...was that true?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Call it curiosity trying to kill the cat.” Erik crossed his arms. Two mutants stared down one another, postures identical.

“What did the poor creature ever do to deserve such treatment?”

“You’re not going to answer my question, are you?” Erik asked, one of his eyebrows arched up in annoyance.

“I do not have to answer to you!” Raven got up and stormed out of the library before Erik could say anything more.

With nothing else to do, Erik went off in search of Charles.

* * *

Sitting at his desk working on the mountain of paperwork in front of him, Charles is so caught up that he doesn't even notice Erik's presence until he goes to stretch. Finally looking up, he sees Erik leaning in the doorway, content to watch the telepath work with a fond smile.

“How did it go?” Charles smiled.

Locking his gaze with all-seeing blue eyes, Erik walked over to take a seat in front of Charles' desk. “Better than I expected. They've all agreed that the best option is to stay. They definitely do not like it, though---your brother has managed to royally piss them off something good.”

“Another trait that he inherited from our father.” Charles sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Were you and your brother close?” At the look of such stress, Erik walked around the desk to lean against the oak at Charles' right side.

“We never really had the chance to be close,” Charles said. “Especially not when my telepathy…” His life as a child is not the simplest thing to put into words. It is not the rosy spoilt childhood that everybody thinks it is, especially with the added complications from his blossoming telepathy.

Looking away from the older man, Charles's thoughts eventually led him to the few amount of memories he shared with Ben. He blames himself for not sharing his mutation with his brother when it started, leaving Ben to feel as if he was an outcast for having telepathy. Eventually this isolation resulted in Ben running away and becoming the villain he is today. But a part of Charles also wonders whether this would have been enough for his brother to stay.

“You all right?”

Snapping away from his thoughts at the sound of Erik's voice, Charles tore his gaze away from the sheet of paper he had been trying to stare a hole into. Looking up, he saw a pair of ocean blue eyes watching him with concern and, possibly, understanding. Once again, Charles is stumped that those eyes that once only held pain and sorrow, now shine with love directed solely at him. What did he ever do to deserve such loyalty and affection?

“Yeah I will be.” Charles finally replied. “For almost a decade and half, I believed that Benjamin had died after running away, and that was why he never came back to us. But with this new revelation, comes a troubled past similar to yours. It's a lot to process.”

Erik placed a comforting a hand upon the telepath’s, distantly aware that he was still holding a pen. He has never felt the need to provide comfort for another person, so the experience is still quite new to him. But what he is sure of is that staying for as long as he can is the right choice---because Charles needs him now more than ever. Leaving Charles was a mistake and one that Erik has no desire of making again, not unless he has to. As long as Charles is safe and happy, Erik will do whatever it takes it keep it that way.

“What are you working on, anyways?” Erik understands perfectly the difficulty Charles has of explaining his trouble away, which is why he felt the need to lock himself in a wardrobe, of all places.

“I, my dear Erik, am working through all of this paperwork to help ensure the safety of the school for mutants that I have planned.” Charles replied with that smile, the one which he has now personally reserved for Erik. The one that made his eyes even more blue – if that were possible. “I am so far behind that it isn’t even funny anymore.”

“What about Benjamin?”

“What about him? I have placed all of my efforts into tracking him down, but all of my work has been in vain. Until I have more information, I am going to place some of my attention back to helping the mutant community.” Charles tried to make sure it didn't sound harsh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

“It’s quite all right, you are under a lot of stress.” Erik leans down a little, shifting his body until his lips came dangerously close to the telepath's. “I want you to know that you’re not alone, not if I can help it.”

Exchanging a very brief kiss before collecting his composure, Erik made sure to lock his gaze with Charles' to show that he meant every word. There is no way in hell he'll abandon Charles in his time of need.

“I do believe I have made the right choice in bringing you back here. The others thought I was bonkers!” Charles shifted his chair back to stand up. _All the better to devour your lips, my dear._

“Only slightly bonkers.” Erik teased as he happily grinned at the smirking telepath. _You should smile more often, Erik._

“Speaking of crazies---Charles, Emma knows about us. She even blurted out to the others that I have a male lover.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Standing up straight, Charles' frown reappeared.

“I would rather we didn’t say anything until we are ready – you should have heard how my team reacted when Emma told them that I have a male lover.”

“You would be surprise to learn that not all them will react that way towards us.” Hank, Alex and Sean do not know of their relationship yet but Charles is quite certain that when the time comes, they could count on the boys' full support.

“Many of them will not understand.” Erik crossed his arms over his chest at the thought of society itself.

“It is the way that they’ve been raised and taught to believe, I know for a fact that my good Christian mother would have been doing her hardest to have me marry a woman for the sake of the family name. It will not be easy.” As if to rebel against this small memory of his mother, Charles ran a hand along Erik's shoulders.

“No, but I wouldn’t want it to be easy to begin with.” Erik said as one of his hands had captured the one rubbing soothing circles upon his body. “Being mutant is not so easy either.”

“Particularly difficult if you are an unregistered mutant.” This was as good a time as any to tell Erik about this latest discovery. 

“Unregistered mutants?” Erik’s eyes narrowed at this.

“When my team and I were at Langley to stop Ben’s plans, we discovered something just as shocking.” Charles pulled his hand out from under Erik’s grasp in order to walk over to the thick file sitting atop the coffee table in his study.

“We discovered this.” He handed the manila folder to the older mutant. “This file contains the plans for a registration act aimed towards mutants. It is not official yet.”

“I warned you, Charles. I knew this would happen.”

“I know,” Charles sat down upon a small settee placed in front of a lazy fire. “Why else do you think that I was trying to communicate with you not long after Cuba?”

Erik’s eyes immediately snapped away from the file to stare at the other man. His eyebrows furrowing into a frown, Erik ran through his head what Charles was trying to tell him.

“What do you mean?” Erik found himself plonking down onto the settee beside Charles.

“Not long after you had Azazel teleport you off the island, Moira managed to convince the U.S. Navy to help us.” Charles placed his chin on top of his clasped hands, with his face angled to observe Erik properly, as he began to tell Erik of their ordeal. “I had lapsed into unconsciousness so I was not aware of what Moira and the boys had to go through. They did manage to get me to a hospital but it was not long after I regained consciousness that I learned what the CIA were planning to do to us.”

“And what were they planning?” Erik's teeth clenched...he can hazard a guess as to what the CIA had planned on doing.

“They were going to do exactly what you said they would. It was by sheer luck that Moira and the boys found a way for us to escape before they could follow through with their intentions.”

Erik felt like screaming and punching himself for being so stupid as to wear that foolish helmet. All this time Charles and the boys had to fend for themselves against hostile forces, and their pleas for help landed on deaf ears. Even Raven chose to ignore her brother's cry for help.

“Do not blame yourself for something that was out of your hands, Erik. You could not have known.” As if he knew already that Erik would start to blame himself, Charles laid a hand on Erik's tense arm.

“I know but that won't stop me from blaming myself.” Erik smiled softly.

“We are both at fault for our own misfortunes.” Charles smiled warmly and proceeded to place a small kiss on Erik's lips.

A soft click of a door locking could be heard as Erik made, what was meant to be, a chaste and tender kiss into a hot and passionate snog fest.

Eventually, Charles found himself flat on his back with Erik on top of him. Regretfully, the two men pulled away to catch a breath and to adjust themselves into a better position upon the small couch. Drawing random circles upon Erik’s clothed back and feeling the muscles that lay hidden underneath his fingertips, Charles couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away. 

“I love you.” Charles blurted out.

Metallic-blue orbs observed the man lying underneath him, as exceptionally bright blue ones quietly watched him in return. No words need be said, for their eyes said more than words ever could. After enduring five cruel months apart, they have every right to reabsorb each other's gaze to their heart's content.

“Well, this is certainly not going to get my work done.” Charles smirked, as his right hand gently swiped a stray sandy lock from Erik’s forehead.

“Complaining?” Erik smirked as he stole another kiss from the telepath.

“Nope.” Charles smirked in return.

Stealing another kiss, they wonder quietly to themselves how they've become addicted to this simple act of affection. Adjusting himself slightly to keep from squishing Charles, Erik's vision danced with stars and rainbows when his crotch accidentally rubbed on the telepath's.

In another time with anyone else, Erik would have felt disturbed and even disgusted by the mere thought of being this intimate with another man’s body. Fate certainly has a funny sense of humor.

“What is it?” Something was troubling Erik, Charles could immediately tell.

The metal-bender had obviously been lost in thought, most likely tied with how their lower regions accidentally rubbed together causing some groovy friction.

After not getting a reply, Charles tried again to break the silence but immediately broke off with a yelp of pain as invisible fingertips probed his mind. The pain of the sudden intrusion was so strong that he did not realize he had sat up, causing a stunned Erik to fall to the floor. His hands immediately clasped onto his head, as if he could physically pry the pain away from his mind. This was something that has been happening more and more frequently the past few months.

“Charles!” Erik immediately placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, watching him with concern filled eyes.

The sound of Charles' pain filled cry mimicked the one he heard on the beach five months ago...Erik never wants to hear it again.

“I’m all right.” Charles tries to assure the metal-bender as his fingertips massaged his temples.

“Not from where I am sitting.” Erik was now perched on the edge of the settee to give Charles as much space as he needed.

“It’s not the first time…” Charles swallowed back down the words that knew would not assure the other man of his health. Moving to get up, “I should be returning to my work now.”

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.” Not moving a muscle as a sign of his determination, Erik's concern level was at full blast.

Charles could only offer an amused smile in return when he realized that nothing he could say would get him out of Erik's watchful eye. Deciding to switch topics, Charles broached a question that he had been thinking about recently.

“How would you like to help Hank and I on a project?” Charles curled his knees inwards, as his right side leant against the soft cushions of the settee.

“What kind of project?”

“Cerebro.” Charles replied, wry smile curling the corner of his lips.

“Cerebro?”

“Yes, Cerebro. It's one of the many things we have in progress to build up this sanctuary for mutants.”

Using the excuse of kissing Charles, Erik rolled this new suggestion around his head. “And where do you plan on putting Cerebro?”

“Under the mansion,” It was Charles' turn to return the kiss. “but if you don’t want to help, that is entirely up to you…”

His sentence was cut short as Erik pulled him in to claim his lips with passion laced intensity. Charles's hands found its way behind Erik's head, pulling him closer by the latter's neck, while Erik placed a hand to steady himself on the telepath's hip. The fire crackled in the fireplace as the silence stretched on, only interrupted by the sounds of the lover's passionate kisses.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Charles says in between Erik’s lips and coming up for air.

“Well, if I am to stay here, I have to find something to do – besides kissing you, that is.” Erik was having the same problem as the telepath. “We still have to deal with the others about 'us', though.”

“It would be wise if our relationship was told by us rather than someone else's lips.” Charles said as he found himself curling his arms around Erik and pulling him closer. Erik leaned his head back against his beloved's shoulder, listening to the beautiful sound of the telepath's heartbeat. The rhythmic thump-thump was music to Erik's ears, relaxing him like no other sound can.

“We’ll tell them at dinner—together.”

“Together.”

* * *

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can still find this on ff.net and there are more chapters uploaded there as well, I am just letting you know, ok and also thank you for those who have commented and kudos. Please enjoy.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The moment that Charles opened his eyes, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. First of all, he did not recall falling asleep on the small settee, which is not comfy at all to sleep on in the angle he found himself curled up in. In front of him, in his arms, was the slumbering form of the man he loves. Rain was still splattering furiously against the windows outside, trying in vain to gain entry into the warm fire-lit room.

The dreary weather matched the confusion that was surrounding the entire household. He can sense that Raven is confused and upset; the need to go out and to seek her was overruling his current slumber.

“I do believe that I am about to vomit at the sight.” A voice echoed inside his mind.

A voice that had dread and joy warring for dominance of Charles' emotions. It was a voice that has been causing so much trouble for the rag tag band of mutants.

“What are you doing here?” Charles’ voice echoed his displeasure upon seeing Benjamin...dread it is then.

“I came because I believed that it was high time for you and I to have a little chat, my dear brother.” Ben smiled at his brother, but the smile did not reach his eyes. “And do not worry, no one need know of our conversation – we are, after all, inside our minds.”

“What if I have no desire to speak with you?” Charles said in a snap, feeling his arms tighten their embrace, as though calling for Erik’s strength to protect him and to protect the metal-bender in return.

“Well tough...I am not leaving until I say what needs to be said.” Ben dryly says to his baby brother, waving a hand to dismiss Charles' words.

“Then SPEAK!” Charles scowled at the one person he had never believed that he would be able to see, or talk to ever again. “Why did you leave?”

“I ran to get a way from Kurt,” Ben replied shortly.

“We all mourned for you, we searched for you - ”

“Sure you did, but that still did not stop you from giving me a fake funeral - ”

“That was Kurt’s decision, not our mothers'...nor was it mine.” Charles found himself untangling from the older man next to him and standing up to glare at his big brother. “Do you have any idea what your leaving did to our mother? Did you know that it was because of you that drove her to kill herself in the end?”

“It was not I that drove her to drunken insanity though, was it? You too ought to bear some of that burden. Both you and Kurt are to blame.” Ben smirked what he believed to be an evil one. “I, however, do regret not being able to attend her service. But enough with the trip down memory lane, I would like to know why I can not read the minds of your companions!”

Turning slightly to look at the adorable scene before the two of them... Erik's relaxed, sleeping form with Charles' conscience-less body lying next to him. He was glad that Ben could not reach the minds of his friends but that won't stop his brother from attempting to read his mind.

“You can’t?” Charles smirked wryly as he returned his attention back to his brother’s glaring figure. “That must be quite embarrassing for you.”

_“Charles? Are you in there? Why is this door locked?”_ Raven’s voice echoed from the real world.

“Yes, that is a marvelous question -- why DID you lock your door?” Ben's hazel-green eyes flashed with hidden mirth. “I can only imagine what our father and mother, or even Kurt, would say about you having a male lover. I would require a bucket, or even a hat, for even knowing this disgusting piece of information.”

“Who I choose to love is not your choice to make, but my own. I love Erik and there is nothing that you, or our dearly beloved parents, could ever say that will stop me from loving him.” Charles took a step closer to Benjamin. What he had just said is the truth and it was making him bolder. “Why did you really choose to target Erik and his Brotherhood?”

“I did it to avenge you!” Ben’s eyes flashed in anger at the ungratefulness. “After I learnt from that idiotic boy -”

“Sean is not an idiot! And you had no right to invade his mind like that! If you do not like the fact that I had thwarted your plans, then you should have chosen another mind to invade.” Charles’s cerulean-eyes hardened with controlled anger, almost becoming as hard as sapphires.

The door to his study splintered open by force, and Hank stampeded right in like a furry, blue wrecking ball. After calls for a response went unheeded from the sleeping couple, the group outside determined that they would need to take drastic measures. Following Hank's destruction was the rest of the X-men and the Brotherhood -- their voices, thoughts and emotions were practically drowning Charles. The sight of their leaders cuddled up together left most of them bamboozled... the others in awe.

Charles must have accidentally projected his pain and anger to the rest of the household for them to be taking such drastic measures. Watching the group's reactions like a hawk, Charles startled a bit himself when Erik jolted awake at the intrusion of the study door.

But, he does not wake himself – instead he is still stuck within his own mind, arguing with his brother where no one can save him if Ben decides to get violent. Not even Emma Frost can help him. Turning back to his brother, he catches Ben's watchful eyes following his every move.

_“Professor!”_

He hears Hank calling out to him – but neither of the two halves of Charles make a move to answer. There were more important things to take care of right now.

“I was not aware that there is a party going on.” Ben amusingly said through clenched teeth.

“What do you want from me?” Charles' patience is starting to run thin.

“I do not want to harm you Charles, but I will if you stay in my way.” Ben stepped closer to the younger man. “You are powerful, brother, I will say that much – perhaps even more powerful than I.”

“So, let me get this straight – all of this is because you are jealous?” Charles is aware of just how far he can push his powers beyond his control – but he would never cross that line.

“Seems fitting, does it not? You were jealous of me for receiving most of our parent's affections and devotions, while I am jealous of your strength.” Ben scoffed evilly as Charles took a step backwards.

“I was mortified, not jealous. Big difference! Oh, another thing, it was never my intention to hurt your friends...they were just in the crossfire.”

It was a mad house in that mansion's room. What was once peace and quiet was now filled with shouts of alarm; Raven was tapping Charles' face in a vain attempt to wake him. Erik's eyes were wide open with shock, staring at the still form of the man he loves. Hank leaned his head close to Charles' face to make sure that he was still alive. The others all stood there with looks of shock on their faces. But Charles tuned his friends and acquaintances out of his mind, and focused solely on his brother.

“But you see, that is what makes you weak!” Ben poked a finger against Charles’ chest.

“Why? Because I value the life of every person on this planet, no matter how big or small? Because I would rather try and save a life than to take one? How is that considered a weakness?” Charles is very familiar with the strength of his abilities. If needed, Charles could kill an army with a single thought, but he also has the power to control those urges. _With great power, comes great responsibility._

Ben's mouth formed into a smirk, not just at his little brother, but also at the scene that was unfolding around them. Their genuine concern for his younger brother was quite amusing.

Hazel-green eyes swept through the crowd, hovering around the slumbering Professor, to find his spy. The boy was grinning like an idiot, not caring enough to show an ounce of concern for the telepath because he knows exactly what's going on here.

“Is there something humorous about the situation, brother?” Charles watched Ben openly smirk at the young group of mutants. _He and Adam really think I'm that stupid._

“I must congratulate you on your attempt at deceit. You have underestimated me if you really believe that I was blind to Adam's allegiance to you.”

Ben's eyes quickly dart to Charles' twinkling blues. A smug smirk on Charles' face set his blood boiling.

His thoughts immediately turned to violence. Charles' body may not be in front of him right now, but the brain is a remarkable object. If the mind believes it to be so, the body will react accordingly -- mind over matter. Charles is currently in a dreamworld right now, but his mind still thinks that it's in the study. The fire's heat can still burn because the mind says that it will. If Ben were to stab Charles right now, the brain would register a wound and Charles would still feel pain.

Endless ideas on hurting the other telepath ran through Ben's head. But he knew that no matter what he did to Charles, it would never compare to the amount of pain Charles would be in if Erik were to get hurt instead.

“You knew all this time, yet you did nothing about the traitor?”

“Did you seriously believe that I would sit idly by while you plot harm to those I care about?” Charles could sense the angered thoughts in Ben's head. “Violence will not achieve you anything in return. There is more to life than aggression.”

Ben’s need to punch something became far too great for him to handle. Cocking his hand back and throwing a strong right hook, the sight of his brother's head snapping to the right on impact had bubbles of mad laughter escaping his lips.

“You were saying?” Ben mocked a hurting Charles. Rubbing his sore jaw, Charles glared at his brother.

“Join me, Charles. Together we would be unstoppable! We can rule the world, together, as brothers once more.”

“I will never join you, or anyone else, who seeks to cause others harm!”

“And what of Magneto? If he had gone through with his plans would you have stood in his way?”

“I would have found a way,” Charles replied, as he stole a glance in Erik’s direction. “He is worth saving.”

“Your love for him blinds you, brother. And it will be the cause of your downfall.”

His hand had found its way around Charles’ pale neck putting a decent amount of pressure upon his windpipe, causing his brother to wrap both of his hands to drag the offending limb away from his neck.

“If you will not join me, then I shall have to kill you --- something I'd rather not do.” Ben snarled, as his hand tightened its hold. “I want to help you reach your full potential, Charles.”

“Will killing me bring you peace?” Charles wheezed out from between Ben's bruising fingers.

“We can always find out.” Ben laughed maniacally.

Benjamin then pushed – well technically it was more of a forceful throw than a push – his brother away from him, causing Charles to land rather heavily against the corner of the coffee table. The corner jabbed into his side painfully, causing him to let out a brief cry of pain.

“Oops, sorry. Did that hurt?” Ben chuckled, as Charles glared at him.

Charles narrowed his eyes in anger, the kind of anger that he has never resorted to using. Tears trickled down from the corner of his eyes from frustration, pain and rage. He had loved his brother once --- he still does.

The lights in the study began to flicker, as the weather outside continue to unleash its fury against the world. It must have been haunting enough to cause a few of the occupants within the room to cower a little.

Sparing another quick glance in Erik’s direction and then Raven's, Charles turned back to hauntingly familiar eyes. Those of his father's.

“Our father did not raise you to become a killer!” Charles may not have had an inspiring bond with their father, but he is still quite certain of the man's character. “Imagine what he, or even mother, would say about what you've become. No matter what, we would have both let them down, I guess.”

“One more question before I leave your sorry hide.” Ben had to squish down the urge kick his brother in the ribs.

“Go on.” Charles soon found his back leaning against one of Erik’s legs, his hands unconsciously rubbing his throat and back.

“What is it about Erik Lehnsherr that you love so much? For all your pacifist ideals and talks of peace, you fall for the Nazi-hunter. A murderer! And what is worse, he is the cause of the injury which almost left you paralyzed!” Curiosity more than concern drove Ben to ask this question.

“Everything.” Came Charles’ short reply.

* * *

After Hank broke down Charles' study door, Raven was left speechless along with the rest of the occupants. She had been making her way down to see him and have a much needed discussion with him about everything that has been happening the past few months. She was loathe to admit that she had missed her irritatingly mild mannered brother. She feels terrible for ignoring Charles’ early attempts to communicate with her --- she didn’t at first, but now Raven is racked with guilt. It was cruel of her to keep him out.

But as she was about to step off the last step to the floor that Charles' study was on, a strong shockwave of emotion blasted through the house. It was so strong that she almost dropped down to her knees from its intensity. After almost a minute of trying to catch her breath, Raven was able to regain some composure. At that point, she could hear the boys upstairs shouting and running to get to Charles. They had all felt her brother's projected emotions.

She was the closest so she immediately ran to the study, only to find it locked. The worst case scenarios ran through her head, causing her heart to beat even faster. Adrenaline fueled her muscles as she banged on the door to get a response. Hank skidded to a halt next to her with the rest of the mansion's occupants following close behind and with a quick look from Raven, Hank took a couple steps back and shoved his furry body into the door as hard as he could, splintering the ancient wood. Raven winced at that, but her brother's safety was more important. Another shove from Hank sent the door crashing in.

Expecting a mad telepath to be causing chaos in the room, Raven and the others were shocked at the scene they burst in on. Of all the things that she was expecting to see, Charles and Erik snuggling on the settee was definitely not one that they imagined. Immediate reactions were varied amongst the group. To many, the picture before them was not revolting. Rather, it was quite beautiful the way they both seemed so at peace with one another. The question that Raven had been bugging Erik about earlier has just been answered. Despite the shock and urgency of the situation, Raven found herself smiling at the scene.

She had always wanted Charles to find happiness...and it would seem that he has found it in Erik. If they make each other happy, then Raven won’t stand in their way. That is if their stubbornness doesn't separate them. She would physically hurt Erik if Charles' heart gets broken.

The moment of quiet reflection is broken when Erik finally senses their presence and bolts up into a sitting position. “WHAT THE HELL?!” slightly slurred by his peaceful slumber.

Taking quick steps to check on her brother, Raven offers a quick explanation, “Charles is projecting. We need to wake him up!”

It has been years since Charles accidentally projected anything; The punishments he would usually receive from them were not pretty, especially since they came from Kurt.

“How do we wake him up?” Sean innocently asked out of concern for his mentor and friend.

“Yelling used to work for me.” Raven replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a hand on Charles' knee. “It has been years since he has projected his feelings this badly.”

“I didn’t cause him to do this, did I?” Erik asked her, not caring if anyone heard the fear in his voice; he never did care what others, apart from Charles, thought about him.

“He did project when he was still in the hospital.” Alex was determined to throw that little nugget of guilt at them.

“Sedatives are usually a telepath’s worst enemy.” Emma explained and, for once, she did not hold her usual tone of coldness and arrogance.

“Yes, I am aware of what sedatives can do.”

Raven's mind immediately flashed back to Charles' stay in the hospital after being in the car crash that took their mother's life.

Charles had once told her that their mother had deliberately drove into that tree, not because she was drunk as a skunk, but because she just... had enough. He never told her why Sharon Xavier became a depressed alcoholic, or why she decided to commit suicide along with her youngest child on his 17th birthday. Thinking upon it now, maybe it was a combination of Kurt and the deaths of her husband and favored son.

This was neither the time, nor place, to dwell upon that black day as Charles is obviously experiencing an invisible pain. It was tearing Raven and Erik apart. Right now, no one knew what to do. Just another example of Charles being stubborn and difficult, once again.

* * *

“Everything,” Charles says as if on a distant repeat.

“Everything? How can you love everything about him? He abandoned you to die!”

“As you had done as well! Where do you find the difference?” Charles adjusts himself into a better position upon the floor, boosting himself up with just his elbows for support and with his back still firmly leaning against Erik’s leg. “True, he can be quite irritating on his best days, but I wouldn't want him any other way. I love him for who Erik is and there is nothing that you do or say that will stop me.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed in unconcealed envy, “I did abandon you to fend for yourself, I admit it. But if I had known that you were also a mutant, I would have taken you with me.”

“And what of our mother? I, too, have thought about running away from home but I stayed! If I had ran, I would never had discovered Raven.”

“Did she not abandon you, too?” Benjamin glanced briefly in Raven’s direction. “There must be something about you that makes people want to leave you behind.”

“What happened to you, Ben? What did Shaw do to you?” Charles' brows furrow in frustration.

“You know full well what he did to me!” Ben lunged forward, his hands latching onto the front of Charles' shirt. With little effort, he pulled his brother back onto his feet by force and thrust his face close to the younger man's in anger. “The same thing that he tried to do to Magneto.”

“Violence isn't going to solve anything.” Charles hissed as the shirt bit into his neck.

“You have one week!” Benjamin threw Charles back down onto the floor.

“One week or what? You'll dispose of me sooner or later, no matter what I decide. What I don't understand is why you would torment a member of your own family into submission? What have you become?!” Charles grit his teeth against the pain and anger. “But no matter... I will never join you!”

“Well then, I believe a visit is in order – I trust my bedroom is still in top condition and unoccupied?” Ben snarls mischievously at this new brilliant idea of his.

“Do you honestly believe that you can simply waltz in here to open arms after what you have done and what you plan to do? Everyone in the mansion, other than your spy, want your head on a silver platter. And sad to say, I may even be one of them!” Charles knows for a fact that Erik in particular, and his team, will not be stopped from wanting to strangle Ingham. “And you can save the effort of trying to control them... you can't access their minds.”

“I will visit you in one week! I expect you’ll reconsider my proposition upon my arrival.”

With a click of his fingers, Benjamin vanished and Charles jolted awake from his position on the couch.

* * *

Awaking from a peaceful slumber in Charles' arms to a madhouse of emotions and chaos was not how Erik expected the day to turn out. Waking to the destruction of the study door, Erik was immediately hit with the projections of anger coming from the usually mild-mannered telepath next to him. With horror, Erik realized that Charles has not moved an inch since the commotion started. With shocked eyes, he watched Raven and Hank try to rouse the sleeping man. Erik's heart stopped beating when, after a couple slaps from Raven and Hank's attention to Charles' vital signs still didn't get the desired effect, he thought the telepath had slipped away from them for good.

Just as he was about to take matters, and Charles' body, into his own hands, Charles awoke violently; a strangled gasp, arms gripping the sides of the couch to pull himself up, Charles' face almost became friends with the wooden floor, if the three concerned people surrounding him hadn't had such quick reflexes and managed to catch him.

“Charles!” Raven had one hand running through sweat-slick locks of dark hair, while the other was running calming circle upon her brother’s back. “It’s alright now! You're OK! Breathe!”

Erik quietly let Raven take the reigns on comforting the young man. She did, after all, mention that she had witnessed this happening before. He was still curious about what Emma had meant about the sedatives, but that is a question saved for later.

“Let me go!” Charles said as he pulled himself out of their arms, standing up in an instant. Of all the reactions from Charles that they expected, anger was not one of them. Raven was pushed back by a furious hand. Hank was startled enough to back away an inch. Erik was left wide-eyed, staring at the younger man as he stalked over to the window to sulk, back turned towards the occupants of the room.

What is going on inside the telepath’s magnificent mind? What is causing him to snap at everyone like that, as if they were the object of all that anger?

“Charles?” Erik slowly made his way to the fuming man.

“GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!” Charles snapped at them, head turned slightly to make sure the force carried through.

Shocked into silence, everyone (including Frost) froze. They had never heard Charles lose his temper before. With hurt clenching his heart at the sound of the emotions beneath the telepath's words, Erik spared a quick glance at an equally pained Raven. It would seem even Raven had never experienced this side of her brother before, either.

Whirling around to face the mutants-turned-statues inside the room, “Are you DEAF?! I told you to get out!”

Charles' normally warm blue eyes were as hard as sapphires, glistening with unshed tears.

“Fine!” And with that Charles stormed past the group and left the room, all eyes following him out the door.

The first one to break the silence with a meek voice was, amazingly, Alex. “What was that all about?”

“I have never seen Charles act like that before.” Raven stated, more to herself than anything. 

Saving his words for Charles’ ears only, Erik went off in search of his favourite telepath – again. He better check his wardrobe first.

 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Heaving a heavy sigh, Charles' hands gripped the edges of the bathroom sink with a death grip. With head bowed, he took in deep breaths and studied his whitening knuckles to calm his racing heart and mind. The only sound to fill the room was the steady drip drip of the partially open faucet and his harsh breathing.

Looking up to the reflection in the mirror, he inspects the contents; Whose face is that staring back? It's like a complete stranger has taken on the form of Charles Xavier- a bad copy, at that. This is not the face of the mild-mannered pacifist. This is not the face of a man that is loved and respected by the majority of the people he meets.

No, this is the face of a man that just lost it in front of all his friends (some close to enemies, but right now they're on the right side) and proceeded to run out on them a second time. They were only trying to help. Breathe! Breathe!

It was only by a fraction of his self-control and a splash of water to his face that he was able to keep himself from slamming his fist into the mirror.

Unable to shield himself in such a stressed situation, Charles could feel the confusion and hurt from the incident permeating the house. It was understandable, seeing as how they just saw their mild tempered leader lose his cool and act WAY out of character. Lashing out like that was something nobody would ever believe he was capable of doing. Regret and shame filled the tiny professor and he hung his head in disgust of himself.

Why did he react that way? Because of Benjamin's rude intrusion and physical retaliation? His brother wanted him to become a member of his cause—to rule the world. I guess Ben doesn't really like "NO" for an answer. In retrospect, he thinks it's unlikely his outburst came as a result of Ben. After all, he has been through worse and still kept his calm.

Distracted,one hand released its death grip on the sink and found its way to his throat, massaging the phantom pain caused by Ben's bruising grip around his neck. Unwanted tears made its presence known, blurring his vision in a wall of water. His reflection swayed to the sides as the water built up in his eyes. Blinking only caused a trail of tears to make its way down his face. He gathered himself as best he could, he willed himself to stop the useless sobbing. Crying will do no good right now. Why are you crying anyhow?! Calm your mind!

Grabbing a towel and dabbing the moisture from his face, Charles perched atop the side of the tub. One hand kept himself from leaning too far back and falling flat on his butt in the tub, while the other ran over his face and hair in a sign of exasperation. Leaning forward to prop his elbows on his knees, he let the emotions of the occupants of the house soak into his skipped out on them twice in a row—and it wasn't even dusk yet. Today has not been his day at all.

It's quite amusing how bad luck tended to clump themselves together. Like the storm outside, when it rains, it pours; one day, Charles was well on his way to fulfilling his dream. He just got appointed a teaching position at Oxford and his sister was happy to stay by his side, supporting him. The next, he was asked to find mutants of his kind to raise up an army strong enough to take down a megalomaniac maniac. THEN, after taking down the psycho, he gets shot in the back while, simultaneously, getting figuratively stabbed in said back by his two best friends. The only reason why his two best friends even came back was because he just found out his, once believed to be dead, brother is very much alive and has turned into another megalomaniac! Heaving another sigh and a dark chuckle- Fate...you truly do have a cruel sense of humour.

Breathing in and out, in and out helped. The cold of the room helped to anchor him to his own mind as the emotions from the others almost overwhelmed poor Charles. Doing a quick tab on each occupant to check how they were coping, Charles couldn't help but let out a quick chuckle when he stopped at Erik, who was looking in his wardrobe for the missing telepath.

Nope, sorry Erik...Guess again.

Thinking about Erik brought him back to his confession to Benjamin. He truly did love everything about the metal-bender, despite their difference in opinions. But he would not want Erik any other way.

Eventually, Charles was able to reign in all his emotions and got up to leave the bathroom. With one hand, he pulled open the door and walked out with head still hanging down. Not a good idea. Raven had her hand on the doorknob right as it got pulled open and she stumbled forwards with the momentum, knocking into Charles in the doorway.

Immediately Charles reached out to grip his sister's arms to keep her from falling forwards. Chuckling, she released herself from her brother, "Nice to see you too!"

Smiling sheepishly, "Well next time, it would be polite of you to knock before entering someone's bathroom."

"Duly noted." Raven placed both hands upon her brother's shoulders. "Would you care to tell me what happened back there?"

Looking into her eyes and debating on what he should say, Charles could see the love and concern for him flickering within Raven's eyes. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you or the others. I know you were only trying to help me, but...but it just became too much for me to handle."

Relieved that Charles wasn't shutting her out, Raven gently steered the telepath towards the bed.

"What was?"

"Raven...I spoke to Benjamin." He sat down and his eyes found its way to the window before locking on to Raven's.

"You spoke to him? How?"

"Inside our minds. I do not know how he managed it, he must have found a way to dig through my shields."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to ask me if I would like to join his cause for global domination." Jeez, Ben sounds like a comic book villain!

Charles got up to his feet to spare a glance out of the window and watch the steady flow of the rain. For a second, there was silence before he turned his back on the storm and faced Raven.

His thoughts slipped away from him again as he gazed upon his sister. Raven truly is an exquisite creature. Of cause, he is saying that in a fond brotherly fashion. The promises they made to each other, the dreams they would talk about in the middle of a sleepless night huddled under a blanket fort- all of that shattered into a million pieces in a matter of days not long after Moira found him at the bar. Just like with Erik, Charles and Raven's family bond became nothing more than scattered fragments of what they used to be.

And now, they have been given a second chance to salvage their relationship. One that was hanging by a thin thread. But with how everything's been turning out lately, Charles feels as if everything and everybody will be lost no matter what he says or does.

"Raven… I'm sorry. About everything; about keeping you in the dark in regards to Benjamin. About not responding to your insecurities. I'm...I'm just sorry." For the first time in all the years he's known her, he has no idea what to say or how to act around his oldest friend. Conversation had always come easy between the two, but now it would seem that the simplest sentence could set off an argument.

"You only did what you believed to be right." She still wants to yell at him but knows that now is definitely not the time.

It was in the way that Charles' eyes watched her with a weary gaze. The slight red ring surrounding his eyes were the only indication of the emotional toll that he is experiencing. For as long as Raven could remember, her brother never shed a tear or showed any weakness in her presence. Even for his mother's death, he did not cry—then again, he was still recovering in the hospital during the funeral. The closest that she had come to seeing her brother cry had been on that god forsaken beach...a place that will forever be ingrained in their minds as the figurative fork in the road, stained by the blood of Charles Xavier.

Silence filled the room again, only to be broken by Erik's voice.

"I really wish you wouldn't keep running off like that."

"How else am I supposed to stay fit if I do not do any form of running?" Charles offered Erik a small smile in a way of an apology. Erik smirked at the cheekiness.

"I do apologise for my behaviour, though."

"I will accept your apology if you kindly explain what happened." Erik nodded his head in Raven's direction.

"Don't we all owe each other some kind of apology in some form?" Charles asked, as his face became completely unreadable.

Both Raven and Erik exchanged quick glance with each other before returning their full attention back to Charles.

"You said something about Benjamin speaking to you."

"You spoke to Benjamin?" Erik's eyes narrowed as he observed Charles.

Erik had to clamp down on the urge to grab Raven, throw her out, then gather Charles up in his arms and kiss him until that frown disappeared completely. Luckily, Erik has a lot of will power so he chose against this action, as it would have surely caused a lot of gossip amongst the occupants of the manor.

"Yes." Charles will let them in on what transpired, but he will definitely cut out certain parts that would infuriate the older man and shape-shifter. "He found a way to get past my shields – the way that we spoke felt so real, it was incredible!"

The brain truly is a remarkable place. He could feel Benjamin's hand on his throat as it slowly cut off his air supply. The feel of the fabric on Erik's leg when he leaned against it. The pain from jabbing his back on the corner of the coffee table. He had to fight down the academic in him from pulling up his shirt and seeing if there was a mark on his body. It would be amazing if the brain actually created a bruise as a reaction to the stimuli from the dream world.

"Charles, tell Erik about what he wanted you for." Raven prodded.

"He asked me to join him. It was why Benjamin wanted to speak to me."

"You're getting job offers left and right." Came Erik's cheeky reply. "I take it you told him 'No'?" Erik knows Charles well enough to know that he would never join any cause that would cause harm to others.

"That is correct." Charles stoically replied, his eyes locking momentarily with Erik's metallic grey eyes. "He did not like my answer – but...there was one more thing he wanted to tell me."

"What else did he want with you?" Erik had sensed early on that Charles was trying to hold something back, and that worried him more than the words that Charles was offering them.

Running through the thoughts in his head, Charles tried to find the best way to tell them. There were many things that Benjamin wanted, and one of them was to have Charles dead and buried.

Ben's jealousy and sordid past has driven him mad. Whatever is left of his brother has no qualms against murdering one's own family.

But can he let his friends know of this new situation? Would it hurt for them to know? Asking for help is not wrong, is it?

"He wants to kill me." Came his small shaky voice. There's no reason to keep them in the dark. He is, after all, talking to the two people who know him better than himself. They deserve to know the truth – and they would have probably discovered it themselves if he didn't tell them, anyways.

At the sound of the vulnerability in Charles' voice, Erik spoke up, his eyes never leaving Charles' tense body.

"Raven, could you give us a moment?"

All Erik and Raven wanted to do right now was hold the distraught telepath. But after learning of the blossoming relationship between the two, Raven knew that if any one could chase her brother's ghosts away, it would be the metal-bender (and vice versa).

Turning to the door, Raven couldn't help but utter a few words to Erik. "Hurt him and I will break you." She said it loud enough for Charles to hear as well. It held a deeper meaning; to show Charles that she understood what Erik and he has and that she supports them completely.

Charles' stifled giggle was the last thing she heard before the door shut behind her.

The moment the door clicked shut, Erik cross the room in two steps and pulled the telepath in for an urgent kiss. One hand immediately tangled itself within the telepath's thick locks, while the other found a place to rest upon the small of Charles back. It was a movement that was replicated by the telepath just as vigorously.

Taking in some air when they pulled apart, Charles could hear the faint sound of a door locking. With the end of the click, Erik immediately returned to the task of ravishing the younger man's lips, the kiss growing more desperate and needy as time went on.

Eventually the need to breathe caused them to pull away again.

"You went looking for me in your wardrobe, didn't you?" Charles smirked knowingly.

"Well I did find you in there the last time."

"You would have never found me if I had not sneezed." Charles dryly reminds Erik, body still pressed up against the older man.

Cheerfully robbing another one of the telepath's delightful kisses, "That may be true."

To keep the "heat" from increasing to a level that required clothing to be shed, Charles threw out something that had been bugging him since he was in the dream world with Ben.

"Erik, I am curious. When we were sleeping in the study, how did my projection and the noise not wake you sooner?" From what Charles could recall, the metal-bender did not wake up until Hank had busted down the study door.

"I truly do not know. I am usually much more alert to noises, especially when I am asleep because of the vulnerability. The closest reason I can think of is that was the most relaxed and content sleep I've had for a VERY long time. I am so sorry I was not able to help you through your ordeal with Ingham."

"Whether my projecting had woken you or not, you still would not have been able to help. I am not able to return unless Benjamin wants it to be so."

"How did you know that I had -"

"Because I saw what happened while Ben and I had our little chat." Charles replied before Erik could finish. "I could even touch you, but you, and Emma for that matter, could not sense me. The only thing that could affect you were the emotions that projected from me."

Erik's arms tightened a bit more around Charles, "Is Benjamin really that powerful?"

"He does have some amazing skills." Charles could not bring himself to pull himself away from Erik's embrace. He knows, only too well, how happiness can disappear at the blink of an eye, so he is determined to treasure each and every little nugget of happiness he is awarded.

"There are mutants out there that have similar powers and gifts, but not all of them are the same. One telepath's ability may differ from another even though they are all in the same category; such as Frost's powers and that of my own. The strength and range of the powers can also differ too."

"So there are a few things that Benjamin, or even Emma, can do that you can't?" Erik found himself regretfully pulling himself out of Charles' embrace so that he could observe the telepath's face better.

"In a way I guess you could say that...Emma has a secondary ability that Ben and I do not have. But in regards to my brother, I have not come in contact with him enough to know what he's capable of and his range."

As a child, Charles developed incredible abilities that he had to clamp down on because of the fear of discovery and punishment. As he got older, he never really got the chance to "spread his wings", as one would say. He is always aware of how powerful he really is, but it is not something that he likes to display or consider. "I have the same capabilities as Emma and Ben's telepathic abilities, but I choose not to use them so freely because of the dangers to the mind I touch. And from what I could gather, in the short amount of time I talked with Ben, I am able to understand that he does not feel empathy or compassion for others – he does not care for consequences or inflicting pain, as you and I would."

"What does that mean?" Erik frowned as his eyes tracked the movements of Charles as he gingerly bent his back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's difficult to explain, but I can show you."

"Show me?" Erik soon found himself sitting down at the telepath's left side, his hand automatically clasping Charles' left hand.

"What my telepathy is like." Charles wiggled his two fingers by his temple. "It is up to you, Erik. However, if you choose to do so, I must warn you that it will not be easy. Raven once experienced the sensation and it almost destroyed her."

"Now that I think about it, never once during the time we were all training our powers - never once did you fully explain to us about your own powers, Charles."

"That is because it is not easy to explain. Telepath is a general term that many can understand, and explaining all the ins and outs of my powers would have just caused more questions than answers. It would have probably taken a few hours for everyone to be satisfied." So much for modesty.

At that, a comfortable silence settled in the bedroom as the two mutants sat side by side, content to revel in the quiet with their hands joined. Charles soon found himself staring out the window, taking notice that the rain had finally stopped.

"Today's events have been quite bizarre and unexpected."

"Bizarre and unexpected, yes. But I wouldn't change it for the world." Erik looked into Charles' eyes with a twinkle and smiled warmly. Leaning forward, Erik placed a gentle kiss onto Charles' forehead.

"Tonight."

"Tonight what?" Charles turned his head, finding his lips precariously close to Erik's.

"Show me what it is like." Erik's eyes are on Charles' lips but his mind is processing the idea of connecting with Charles on such a deeper level. Erik truly wants to know EVERYTHING about the man that he loves.

"Are you sure?" The idea of causing pain to Erik was not something Charles wants to do.

"I'm sure," Erik replied, his voice more than a whisper. Leaning down to Charles' neck, he began placing feather-like kisses along the left collarbone, kissing along until it got to the underside of Charles' jaw. When he got there, he stopped and breathed in Charles' scent. It was intoxicating, only serving to renew Erik's hunger for Charles' flesh. When Erik's lips went from his jaw, to his neck and then his ears, Charles let out a throaty moan that Erik could feel all the way down to his crotch. Fast as lightning, Erik's mouth claimed the telepath's in a fiery kiss.

Breaking the kiss with a satisfied squeak, Charles pressed his forehead against Erik's, gasping for air. As much as he enjoyed the sensations that Erik invoked with his touch, Charles knew he had to keep his head (and pants) on for the time being.

"Not until after dinner." Charles huskily said.

"Not until after dinner, for what?" Erik's voice came out just as huskily and sexy, according to Charles' ears.

"I think you know what I mean." Charles chuckled teasingly. "I am sure you are quite capable of waiting until then."

" Perhaps." Another series of kisses rained down onto Charles' neck.

When another moan vibrated through Charles' throat, he suddenly found himself lying under the magnokinetic's muscular frame and Erik's lips practically devouring the other man's. Dinner couldn't come any sooner.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

Though some would describe her as a tart, an enemy, a threat, cold-hearted, and many other things that she would not wish to think of right now...Emma Frost knew that she was beyond those words. She was just a misunderstood woman that did not have the right role models to follow as a child.

As a sixteen-year-old girl discovering her mutant powers, frightened and alone, no one offered her any compassion or solace. After she met Shaw, she thought that she finally found somebody that would be able to take care of her, accept her for who she was, maybe even love her. But as time went on, she realized that Shaw only thought of her as one thing...a pet. A beautiful, mutant pet that he could strut around with and have her do his bidding. So she went along with him, tolerating his company, because she believed in what he was striving for. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the saying goes.

Early on, Emma, like many women blessed with a beautiful face, found the advantages of having such an attractive body. Manipulating people with her body language, fluttering eyelashes, and frosty personality was as much a defence mechanism as her telepathy. As a result, nobody ever tried to get to know her or get close enough to try and understand her.

Everyone believes that she does not care about anyone but herself. That her flippant and distant attitude towards everything and everyone was just her not caring about anyone but herself... that she has no heart. Partially correct; she's learned from her mistakes. If she doesn't care about anybody, then she can't get her feelings hurt and heart broken, now can she?

So, she is left alone... left alone to twiddle her pretty, well manicured thumbs. There she sits in the empty cell, lost in the fog of her own thoughts. They believe that her pretty little head is plotting something evil so nobody is to be in the cell with her. No objects, except the chair she is sitting on, are allowed in the cell. Legs crossed, she adopts her usual icy demeanour, waiting for her next meal. That is, until noise outside draws her attention.

Jumping out of her seat and shifting into diamond form, she prepares herself for an attack. When the door swings open and Magneto walks in, helmet on his head, she arches one beautifully sculpted eyebrow.

Fate has a cruel sense of humour.

And now, here she sits, in her appointed room at the Xavier mansion. Sitting at the edge of the spacious bed and filing her nails, her thoughts continue to run rampant. Who knew, that in a matter of months, Emma would be staying at the Xavier mansion as a guest of her supposed enemy and the most powerful telepath she has ever met?

She is grateful for Magneto's assistance in her release from the CIA, but she is no fool. She knows that she was only chosen as a temporary replacement for the hole in his heart left by Charles Xavier. Sighing to herself, she muses on how her life has gone from one person using her for her body and talent to another person using her for his own emotional connection to another person. Would no one actually want Emma for herself?

Her thoughts started to turn to the host of the mansion – the young, overly enthusiastic, naïve professor that everyone adores. Why did she bring up Ingham at the breakfast table? Was it because she's jealous of Xavier's much more considerable skill in telepathy? Was it a show of power so that everyone could know that she still has some? She has never met another telepath, other than Ingham, who makes her own skills seem so meek and useless.

Getting up in one graceful motion, she walked over to her vanity and stowed away her nail file. Sitting down on the chair provided for her, she stares into the mirror at her reflection to look for any imperfections to her physical facade. A lonely, misunderstood young woman stared back at her with perfect features. Most men would kill to ask for her hand, but she finds herself alone and unwanted. As a child, she dreamed of a knight in shining white armour that would come and whisk her away. With a big, beautiful wedding inside a giant castle, she would live happily ever after with her true love. But those dreams shattered a long time ago.

She has only seen love at its purest one time. Of all the people she's encountered, she would have never guessed that it would be between Charles Xavier and the, ever brooding, Erik Lehnsherr. She believed that their feelings for each other transcended all obstacles, but she was proven wrong when the two lovebirds flew away in opposite directions in Cuba. So she shrugged her shoulders and went with the flow. It was not her problem. It was not her heart on the line. If Magneto wants to live his life alone, so be it.

Then, she is proven wrong, YET AGAIN! If Love were a mutant, it would be the most powerful thing in the universe. Because of this chemical reaction in Magneto's, not so cold, heart, he goes running back to his young telepath. Dropping all of his own goals and dreams, Magneto is willing to set aside his own ambitions for love. Till the day she dies, Emma will never admit that she admired the love Erik has for Charles Xavier.

But she fears that this love may not be enough for the latest obstacle thrown in Xavier's way.

Underneath Charles' mild mannered, charmingly arrogant, wonderfully kind exterior is a darkness that is growing more and more each minute. Emma first noticed it when he lashed out at his own friends in an example of his loss of control. Whatever the darkness is, she can sense it rearing its ugly head, most likely in response to Ingham's sudden appearance in Xavier's life.

Its powers are extraordinary! It can rival Ingham, Magneto and any other enemy it may encounter, for that matter.

Heaving a sigh, she rubs a graceful finger at her temple to relieve the headache brought on by these thoughts. She can only hope that her assumptions are wrong. From now on, she will have to keep a closer eye on Xavier. But for what? Is it because she's worried about the affect it will have on Magneto, therefore on the cause that they are striving for? Why this sudden need to concern herself with the other telepath's well being? These feelings are strange and foreign, only there to annoy her further.

Getting up from the vanity and walking towards the door, Emma pushes away her thoughts as she leisurely strolled around Xavier's impressive mansion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you working on?"

Hank's furry body tensed from where it was bent over a microscope. Oh please, not now.

After the shock from Charles' outburst had dissipated, Hank dove back into his work; a frequently used outlet for Hank's stress. It was either bury his emotions in his work or pull his hair... or fur in his case... out. When he was going back to his lab, the thought that kept crossing his mind was how much of a trouble magnet the Professor seemed to be. It seems like, every few months, there's someone out there wanting to cause Charles' harm in one way or another.

So he shook his head, put on his lab coat and studied another slide under his microscope, hoping to go into his private little world for a few hours. But the solace has now been broken.

Without even turning around, Hank could already tell whose voice that belonged to. One of the reasons why Hank didn't agree with Charles about offering the Brotherhood sanctuary was because of the very person standing in the lab with him right now. She was definitely the last person he wanted to see right now.

"What do you want, Raven?" Hank asked the exquisite beauty as he shifted to another part of the lab.

"I just wanted to say hi." Raven offered awkwardly, shifting her feet while staring at Hank's furry back.

Will speaking to Hank be just as difficult as speaking to Charles? If she can't even talk to her brother comfortably, what would she do about Hank? She still believes that she made the right decision, leaving with Erik, but she wonders to herself whether it was worth it after seeing all the ruined relationships it caused. All she can do now is hope that her relationship with Charles and Hank haven't been destroyed beyond repair.

"Look, Hank. I know you must hate me for leaving you guys. You have every right to be mad." Small words compared to the big chasm separating them.

She glanced around the lab, admiring the irony. The lab will look the same but her place in it will never be the same. She may never feel like she did 5 months ago.

The air soon grew thick with silence and tension, with the only sound corrupting the quiet being Hank tinkering away at an object that could very well be the beginning of Cerebro. It resembled the original Cerebro's helmet, but a much more efficient version without the tubes and wires sticking out everywhere.

Raven took Hank's silence with a heavy heart, so she turned around to make an exit and save what dignity she has left. But after taking one step, Raven paused to look back at Hank once more.

"Hank, I am already losing Charles… I don't want to lose you as well." Raven said as tears began to glisten behind her amber-eyes.

But Hank remained stubbornly silent, his eyes focused solely on the task at hand. He is aware that he is being quite rude by ignoring Raven, but he just could not bring himself to look at her or speak.

He has always felt confused and conflicted when he was around Raven, but now that awkwardness was stifling.

After another moment of silence, Hank risked a glance to the doorway. He was alone in the lab once more. Does he feel guilty? Maybe. What feelings does he have now, for Raven? Romance? Broken friendship? He has no idea.

Sighing to himself, Hank returned to his work.

_________________________________

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Erik woke up to find a very naked Charles snuggling up against him; an experience the metal bender never thought possible, despite his hopes and dreams. Then again, whenever he is around Charles Xavier, surprises are never in short supply for Erik.

With a content sigh, he gazed up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Replaying the images in his head, Erik almost pinched himself to make sure everything was real and that he wouldn't blink and wake up to find that the past couple days have been all a dream. Just the idea, of waking up in his empty bed back in the old hideout with Charles held at arm's length because he was the “enemy”, made Erik's hold on Charles tighten to an almost bruising grip. 

Shaking his head from those depressing thoughts, Erik looked down at the sleeping telepath's face. Immediately, the darkness in his thoughts were pushed away just by the sight of the adorable brunette. What they experienced was so surreal...so sensual, it was beyond the boundaries of just sex – it was love making in its truest form.

For the thousandth time, Erik is amazed by the urge to be so close to Charles; to hold him, to touch his lovely brown hair, to breathe in the scent of the younger man. 

The metal bender is no stranger to the act of sex. In the past, he would seek release through a woman he picked up, making sure to sneak out in the middle of the night. Sometimes even right after the deed was done. These visits were not for the pleasure of their company or to lessen the feelings of loneliness, it was just to relieve the overwhelming natural need to reproduce that would drive Erik to the bed of a willing person.

Tearing his eyes away from the lovely mop of brown hair tickling his chin, Erik could feel his arm getting numb from the weight lying on top of it. But that was an infinitesimally small price to pay for the chance to have the telepath snuggled up against him. The warmth of the two bodies drifting from one body only to be absorbed by the other.

Whatever may come in the future, they'll deal with it then. Right now, in this room, it's just the two of them: Erik and Charles. No arguments, no crazy brother trying to take over the world, no persecution, no chance of separation. 

This is the second time I've fallen asleep without knowing it. This is getting to be a good and bad habit, Erik Lehnsherr, you better be more alert next time! Mentally chastising himself for relaxing so easily, Erik furrowed his brows. It was a credit to the calming and disarming personality of Charles' company that Erik, the Nazi Hunter, was able to feel so safe and comfortable that he didn't even remember falling asleep. Last thing he remembered was smiling fondly at the sight of Charles' magnificent blue eyes as they started to droop and flutter to a close.

No one would begrudge the telepath some rehabilitation time, least of all the person who loves him more than life itself. The emotional roller-coaster that Charles has been on all day would drain any one, so let him sleep... let his tired mind pick up the shattered fragments and find its way back to the center between rage and serenity.

If Erik could take away all the pain and turmoil that would cause the hint of a frown on the younger man's brows, Erik would gladly suffer it for him one thousand times over. But he can't, so he'll settle for being the emotional and physical support for Charles in this time of crisis. 

Gently rubbing small circles on the telepath's bare back, Erik's thoughts turned to the issue at hand. The idea of anything happening to Charles made his blood boil. You are not alone, my love. I would never let anything happen to you! I would kill Ingham before he even got close to you! I'd rip his heart out if he so much as says one bad thing about you.

“I believe we have slept through dinner.” Came Charles' drowsy, croaky voice, effectively snatching Erik back from the dark thoughts he found himself in.

“Yes, I believe we have.” Erik's hand ran a soothing hand down the bare back of Charles' body. He need not worry about waking the telepath anymore, so why not take advantage of the other man's naked skin?

His hand paused when his fingers skittered across a puckered scar. Erik's smile immediately disappeared as guilt and regret tore at his heart.

“Did it hurt?” Somehow, Charles can tell that the question wasn't just about the lovemaking.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I would have had us stop, if you did.” Choosing to ignore the double meaning, Charles propped himself on one hand to relieve some of the pressure on Erik's poor arm.

With his right hand still on Charles’ scar, Erik raised his left hand to cup the back of the telepath’s neck in order to bring the latter’s lips closer to his own. The need to devour Charles’ mouth was overwhelming.

Charles' hand found its way to the back of Erik's head while the other found a spot on the metal bender's chest. In the silence, Charles could sense the minds of the other mutants as the rest of the household prepared for bed. Despite the obvious absence of the two and the increased tension that goes along with the absence, not one person chose to disrupt the privacy of their leaders.

It is very comforting to know that no one (Other than Adam, that is... but he's a different story.) has any objections to the men's budding relationship.

“Someone is hungry.” Charles laughed into the kiss as he felt, more than heard, Erik’s stomach grumbling with the need for food.

Erik chuckled as he briefly hears the telepath’s stomach speaking as well, “I am not the only one, it would seem.”

“Well, we did manage to skip lunch AND dinner.”

“I would say the fault is on the two of us.” 

“They've left a meal for us in the ice box. They weren't brave enough to disturb us.” A mischievous grin spread on Charles' face, making his blue eyes twinkle even more.

“Do they know about us?” Erik’s smirk morphed into a frown at the thought of their reactions.

“They know. They figured it out during the incident in the study. It's quite hard not to come to that conclusion when they see the two of us cuddling on the settee.”

“We were going to tell them about us tonight, so I guess it makes no difference.” 

“Yes, it would seem the opportunity has been taken out of our hands.”

Sighing, Charles' thoughts turned to the cloud that's been lingering over his head. Erik is, and always will be, a weakness to him. Benjamin could very well be plotting their downfall, at this very moment. With the knowledge that the metal bender holds a special place in Charles' heart, Ben may be planning on turning the two lovers on each other. With time, he may even be able to break through the mental barrier Charles placed around the minds of the mansion's occupants.

“Erik, Benjamin is planning on coming here by the end of the week.”

Erik's eyes went wide, the peace and relaxed atmosphere immediately dissipated with those words. “WHAT?! When were you planning on telling me this?”

“I do apologize, my friend, it slipped my mind. The shock of Ben's plans to kill me and taking over the world took precedence.”

“Your brother will have to get through to me first!” Erik promised between clenched teeth.

“I do not want to him dead, Erik.” Charles placed a comforting hand on the man's cheek.

Erik instinctively leaned into the touch, suddenly quite aware of their close proximity and nakedness. Certain parts of Erik's body started twitching as his thoughts turned to ravishing the mind reader once more.

Amazing how a simple touch could dispel the differences that almost reared its ugly head if the conversation were to go on. 

“He wants you dead, Charles. There may not be any other way to deal with him.” If it came down to Ben's life or Charles', well let's just say, it's not much of a choice for Erik and the X-men.

“Killing is not the only solution. There is always another way.”

“You can’t save everyone, Charles.” It was nothing more than a whisper as he pressed his forehead to his lover's, breathing in Charles' intoxicating scent.

“I am well aware of that, my friend, but that doesn't mean I can't try.” Charles' voice matching Erik's in a whisper. “He’s my brother…”

“Your brother, Ingham may be, but that still doesn’t change the fact that he wants you dead.” 

Charles sighed as the softness of his pillow offered his head comfort, his physical connection with Erik broken as he turned his body and eyes to focus on the ceiling. How often must their ideologies come between them?

Ben would find every single one of his weaknesses and use them against him; Raven, Erik, his pacifist ideals, etc...It would only be sooner or later that Ben would force his hand, and what then?

“What are you thinking about?”

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Charles blinked and looked to the side only to find Erik's lips hovering dangerously close to his own. Another inch and they would be kissing again – which wouldn't be something that either of them would complain about.

“You realise we have spoiled our own after dinner plans.” A smirk followed the statement.

“Yes I've noticed that myself.” Erik's eyes sparkled with mirth. “Why? Do you regret it?” Another double meaning to the question.

With a wry smile toying with the corner of his lips, Charles replied, “I do not regret anything.” 

Their lips met instantaneously, neither of them knowing who initiated the kiss first. Adjusting his body, Erik slowly moved on top of the telepath's smaller body. A moan escaped Erik's mouth as the sensation of having the younger man under him coursed through his veins. Lowering his hips to lie between his lover's thighs, Erik mused that the pleasure he was experiencing was much much stronger than the one night stands he used to have.

“I do not regret anything either...even though we missed lunch and dinner.” Erik’s voice came out huskily when they finally parted for air.

“Don’t forget afternoon tea.” Charles smirked up at Erik, both of his hands on the metal bender's sculpted back.

“No, we can’t forget about afternoon tea, either.” Erik smirked happily. Mentally, he was photographing this image into his brain. If he could stop time, he would because he never wanted this moment to end.

Charles tilted his head up for another kiss. The differences between them forgotten as they proclaimed their love through their bodies, once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was past midnight when Charles opened his eyes once again. Sated and happy, Charles couldn't help the small smile that found residence on his face.

Turning his head to the side, Charles' smile grew wider as he realised that their positions, when they woke the first time, have been inverted: Erik was now the one sleeping soundly on Charles' numb arm, using his shoulder as a pillow. Brushing a small strand of hair away from the sleeping man's forehead, Charles gazed upon the man's features. Erik looks a lot younger when he is completely relaxed. The sadness and weariness from the man's past don't haunt him when he is in Charles' pleasant company. His presence is all that is needed to smooth out the taut lines on the older man's face.

Taking the time to savor the image, Charles smile slowly faded as he realises that there may not be much time left for either of them. Who knows what Ben, or life itself, has in store for them. His mind is shouting at him to sacrifice himself to Benjamin in hopes of saving the lives of those he loves, but his heart is telling him to not give in to the demands of a psychopath, brother or not. He has already spent five miserable months separated from Erik and Raven because he thought it was what they wanted. He deserves to be selfish for once!

“Can’t sleep?” A drowsy voice magnetically seeped through Charles’ thoughts.

“No. Then again, I've always experienced mild cases of insomnia since my telepathy made itself known as a child.”

“I don't need telepathy to know that's not what's keeping you up right now.”

“You would make an exemplary telepath, my friend!” Charles' eyes crinkled as he smiled. Erik moved off the smaller man to get the blood flowing back into the numb limb. Immediately missing the warmth that Charles' body provided, Erik settled for rubbing circles onto the telepath's numb hand. Such a simple touch, but one that conveyed so much more than words ever could.

A sudden childish thought about pulling the spreadsheet over their heads almost had Charles bursting into giggles.

Erik placed a chaste kiss on the other man's lips before pulling back. He is fully aware of Charles' attempt at deflecting worry away from him. “You’re not going to tell me what is bothering you, are you?”

“I do want to tell you, Erik, believe me when I say that to be true. I just... do not want to trouble you with my problems.” Charles has always found it difficult to show any signs of weaknesses. As the unshakeable pillar of strength for Raven for so many years, and now for the team of mutants he has found himself responsible for, he could not afford to show any cracks or strain in his facade.

Observing the baby-blue eyed telepath for a moment, Erik wracked his brain to figure out what to say to the man he loves without sounding patronizing and hypocritical. No matter how many times they say they love and trusted each other, one of them will always find a way to contradict it.

“How about we try to get some sleep? We'll worry about everything else in the morning.” 

“You will be here when I wake up, won’t you?” It was Charles' turn for the double edged question. The insecurity in his voice was not easy to hide.

“Of course, Charles.” An answer for both questions. 

“I love you.” Charles' eyelids fluttered as a small smile graced his lips.  
“I love you, too.” Erik whispered sincerely.

Erik opened up his arms as a welcome and Charles took the invitation immediately, placing his head onto the other man's shoulders and snuggled into the warm cavity.

Using the lullaby of Erik’s heart to softly sing him to sleep, feeling safe and secure, Charles closed his eyes and drifted off to the land of dreams.

Sighing contently, Erik soon followed suit. In his mind, a small whisper tells him he has finally found a place to call home. Home is where the heart is, and his heart will always be with Charles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15** :

As the comforting heaviness of sleep started to relinquish its hold on the young telepath, the pain of the previous day's encounter with Benjamin started to overwhelm Charles' senses. His back and his throat were on fire. His head felt like there was a hot air balloon in the process of being inflated inside his skull. Groaning, he burrowed his face into the cool softness of his pillow, seeking a balm for the pressure behind his eyes. His thoughts are jumbling up from the pain, and he fears that, if the pain goes on, the tender grip on sanity he was able to salvage will be lost...pulled away from him by the actions of his brother.

"Charles?" A soothing voice pulled Charles' from the dark thoughts his musings have turned to. If Ben can cause me physical harm by a few pushes and shoves in the dream-world, would my physical body react accordingly if he kills me there?

"Charles?" That magnetic voice again.

Groaning once more, Charles rolled onto his back to try and relieve some of the phantom pain.

A slight chuckle to his left sends a small puff of air to tickle Charles' cheek.

"I know that you can hear me, Charles." With his eyes closed, the voice is right next to his ear. He can feel the heat coming off of Erik as he slowly places feather-light kisses onto Charles' exposed collarbone, effectively soothing Charles' headache more than any heating pad could ever hope to achieve.

“Only because you are speaking.” Charles smiles and opens his eyes. Immediately, Erik's eyes are gazing down upon him, filled with so many indescribable emotions. But one stand out more than the rest: LOVE.

If, a year ago, Erik was told that he would be able to wake up in bed with the love of his life, kissing and joking with each other like any normal couple, he would have immediately called for a strait jacket, for that man must surely be insane. But here they were, less than a year later. Not only has his life-long goal of killing Shaw been achieved, Erik's anger and focus has now been funnelled into a new emotion and new causes: Love Charles to the best of his ability and do his best to stay with the incorrigible man while striving for the acceptance of mutant kind. Snorting to himself at the incredulity of it all, Erik brought his attention back to the blue-eyed telepath lying next to him in bed.

“Morning."

“Afternoon, to be exact. You slept through the morning,” Erik said, face completely serious and eyes dancing with mischief.

“Nice try.” Charles dryly quips with a smirk to match. “Next time, try using that trick on someone who can’t read minds.”

“I will take that advice under much consideration.” Erik smirked as he lowered his lips to lightly brush a kiss onto the other man's lips.

What a breathtaking way to start the morning.

* * *

If someone were to ask Adam when it was, exactly, he lost faith in humanity; he would not be able to give an answer. Ever since Adam could remember, he has been subjected to the cruelties of human nature. He was no stranger to death and destruction, much like Erik's life. His childhood was far from normal, only worsening when his mutation developed. His baby sister, Charlotte, was taken from the world at an extremely young age, as were the lives of his parents. So much death has hardened Adam's heart to the point where not even a tank can blast through the barrier.

His memories are drenched with blood. At the tender age of 7, Adam was already witness to the cruelties of human nature's need for warfare: clouds of flying machines, with metal rain drops that would explode upon impact, flew through Pearl Harbor raining down destruction and chaos. If he closed his eyes, he can still smell the burning flesh as oil melted the skin of the sailors. He can still hear the screams of the wounded and the yelling of the nurses as they requested more morphine, only to stop their cries short when they are told that the painkiller has been used up.

And after the day, which will forever live in infamy, was over, Adam watched as neighbour turned on neighbour and friend turned on friend. The Japanese were rounded up, much like the Jews and homosexuals in Nazi-occupied Europe. Innocent men, women and children were deemed dangerous and taken away from their homes because of the colour of their skin and ethnicity. So what of humanity is worthy of salvation?

This question burned its way through Adam's psyche as he spent the rest of his childhood in a cold orphanage. The nuns were more like prison wardens than caretakers, constantly berating them for being sinful if he so much as looked at somebody wrong. For as long as he could, Adam held onto the quickly vanishing feelings of love he felt for his family. But, a quiet rage simmered beneath the arrogant and aloof exterior Adam kept on. Like a poison, it slowly ate its way through his soul until all that was left was fire and rubble, much like the destroyed ships in Pearl Harbor.

The fire died a little when he crossed paths with a young man in a wheel chair. He would never forget the day he saw the man with incredibly blue eyes watching him with empathy and understanding. Nor would he forget the day that Charles Xavier welcomed him into his home. That day should have been the happiest day of Adam's life, and Adam was happy...but that slowly faded.

Suddenly a new type of anger began to fester.

Everything was fine and dandy when he first arrived. He had just found a group of people who were "different" like him. He was not alone anymore! But the X-Men never considered him one of them. Oh, they treated him nicely enough but Adam could tell that, after a while, the kindness was forced as a way to appease Charles Xavier's demand for the others to treat him well. Not settling for being second best to anyone, Adam shoved his way into Xavier's time and attention whenever he could get it. Needless to say, these stole time away from the Professor’s healing and focus on his school and X-men, but Adam couldn't care about this. Xavier was always glad to help, anyways.

But the three other students proved to be loyal to a fault, immensely unshaken in their faith and trust in a man that could invade their minds on a whim. They rallied around their ailing leader and alienated Adam as a form of rebellion against his selfishness when their warnings for him to stop went unheeded.

After a while, the darkness produced a spark that added more ammunition to the flame already burning inside him. Whatever little piece of Adam's soul that was saved by the kindness of Xavier was burned away, and his fraying sanity channelled all the anger towards one enemy: Charles Xavier.

He hates him now, just for the fact that he exists. Everything about him is the complete opposite of Adam; where he is selfish and arrogant, Xavier is kind and selfless. To Adam, humanity is beyond salvation, but Xavier thinks that they're worthy of a second chance... a third... a fourth, until they get it right. What is it that Xavier sees that others do not?

In Adam's eyes, Pearl Harbor was the prime example of the monstrosity that is humankind. But to Charles, he would say it was a day where kindness, compassion, and bravery of men overshadowed the destruction. A tear would come to his eye as he spoke of the nurses that held the hands of the dying sailors, just so they would not take their last breaths alone. Pride shown in his blue eyes as he spoke of the enemy Japanese pilot that was seen by children on a hill, as the kamikaze planes flew towards the ships, waving desperately for them to run away from the impending chaos he knew he would be causing them.

Adam would sit there listening to the Professor, nod and then thank him for his time before walking out. If Xavier sensed the disbelief in Adam as he walked away, Charles never said a thing.

The outlet for his anger came in the form of Benjamin Ingham. Being the powerful telepath and dark soul that he is, Ingham immediately picked up on the thoughts of a fellow anger-fuelled mutant. Enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the saying goes. Adam immediately agreed to take up the role of spy for Ingham... only a fool would willingly stand on the losing side.

Shaking his head, Adam lazily stared a hole through his bedroom wall. How much longer must he wait? The simple goal of bringing down the mighty Charles Xavier is proving to be more difficult than first expected. Ingham is powerful, but so is Charles. Magneto and his Brotherhood will be another problem that must be dealt with as well, or the plan that Ingham has decided upon will not succeed.

An extremely small part of Adam's heart twisted as he thought of betraying the man that has shown him nothing but kindness... but that was easily squashed down.

* * *

With great willpower and reluctance, Erik pulled himself away from Charles' gorgeous lips. Damn our body's need for air! We need to work on our breathing skills so that we can make out for a longer period of time.

Erik's thought earned a chuckle from the brunette. Finally able to break apart for air, Erik took the moment to absorb in Charles' appearance in the morning. The sunlight from the nearby window streamed in to blanket Charles like a second skin. At that angle, Erik was immediately hypnotized by the beauty that is Charles Xavier. The sun only served to make the impossibly blue eyes become clear blue like the sky, the already lush red lips pulled into a small smile contrasted beautifully with the blue, and the brown hair, ruffled from sleep, had traces of red that complimented the red lips.

In awe at the picturesque image before him, Erik could only gape, with mouth slightly open, at Charles as the younger man's mouth turned upwards into a full smile as he caught the feelings coming from Erik through their link.

Loathe to break the moment and feelings of love emanating from Erik; Charles raised a hand to Erik's cheek to bring his thoughts back down to Earth. As if breaking out of a trance, Erik shook his head slightly to focus and instinctively leaned into the touch. Casting his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him, Erik's gaze locked onto the lower half of Charles' blanket covered body. An image from a dream he had flashed into his mind. He had dreamed of Charles, he knows that for sure. He doesn't know what the dream was about but he can see one scene very clearly in his head. They were in the snow, and in front of him was Charles. The top half was Charles' body, no doubt about that; same brown hair, same blue eyes, and red lips and bare chested. But the bottom half was not a man's body! It was as if Charles' lower half was replaced with a goat's body. And in the Charles' hand was a little wind instrument.

Now that he has the chance to analyse it, Erik finally understood what Charles was... A FAUN!

Why would I be dreaming of Charles as a Roman mythological character?

“What are you laughing about?”

The image from Erik's dream was so ridiculous, yet adorable, that he didn't even notice he had chuckled out loud. Automatically, the denial came out before he could rethink lying to a telepath, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Are you SURE?" Charles' eyebrow quirked upwards as he rolled in closer to Erik's side. A slight whimper almost made itself known as his stiff muscles protested the movement.

"I'm sure." The humour was gone from Erik's face. The pained wince on Charles' face when he turned was not lost on Erik.

With a mischievous smile and twinkle in his eyes, Charles went in for the kill. "So my having a pair of shaggy goat legs had nothing to do with it?"

“I never said they were shag -- ” Stopping in the middle of his sentence, Erik's face coloured red a bit as he realized he had just been caught.

The delighted laughter flowing from Charles' lips dragged Erik's attention back to that part of Charles' body again. The desire to ravish those lips until the end of time was quite strong, but he held it back quite impressively.

“Oh, I am sure you have had strange dreams involving me in the past, right?” Erik leaned forward, his lips practically aching to start devouring his lover’s mouth once more.

“I’m sure that I have – but none of them featuring you with legs from some kind of farm animal.” Charles quipped with a smirk as he caught a glimpse of what Erik's intentions are for his mouth.

“Would you care to tell me one of those dreams?” Erik asked, voice husky and heavy with lust. His eyes were fixated on the red lips in front of him.

Pulling a bit back to think a little bit, Charles pursed his lips as he pondered whether or not it would be wise to tell Erik what his dream consisted of.

“Well, there was one where you were…” A giggle came out to interrupt his sentence.

“Where I was what?” Erik prompted with a smirk.

“Whereyouwerewearingapinkdress...” Charles blurted in one sentence, cheeks tainted pink with a blush.

“Excuse me? If you would please enunciate each word so that I can understand what your, oh so crazy, dream about me is?” An eyebrow quirked up and a serious expression on his face, Erik made sure to keep up the air of playful seriousness.

"OK, but REMEMBER that YOU asked for it! One time I had a dream that you were in a pink dress with white frills." Unable to hold it back anymore, Charles' smile was so bright it almost blinded Erik.

The playful predatory glare in answer to Charles' dream caused the telepath to freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, did you now?!" Acting like the panther he always resembled, Erik hunched down a little, ready to pounce on his giggling prey.

Catching his intentions and knowing full well his back would not appreciate the jostling from a tickle fight, Charles held up his hand to ward off Erik's attack. "REMEMBER! You asked!"

Laughing, Erik settled for pressing a chaste kiss onto Charles' lips, "Yes I did... I do believe it is time for us to get some breakfast into our stomachs." The older man rolled off the bed and proceeded to stretch his stiff muscles.

"Indeed!" Charles made to get off the bed but the pain in his back stopped him in his tracks. His headache was gone, which is good but his back pain, as always, remained.

“Everything all right?” Catching the pained expression on Charles' face again, the playful atmosphere disappeared immediately.

“Nothing that I can’t handle. The pain in my back has been there since I regained use of my legs."

“Is there nothing that can help you?”

“Hank has kindly offered to find something that can help, but I declined the offer.” Charles replied nonchalantly, gingerly making his way to the wardrobe.

“Why did you refuse Hank’s offer? It is quite clear you are in pain.” Picking up his clothes from the floor, Erik dressed in more of a rush than is required. He will have to sneak in to his bedroom to have a shower and put on fresh clothing.

When silence answered his question, a thought popped into his head. "Charles, were you in pain when we made love yesterday?"

When Charles chose to ignore that question as well, the silence answered Erik's last question.

Taking a few steps to close the distance between them, Erik placed both hands on Charles' face so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes. "Why didn't you say anything? When I asked you last night, you told me that I did not hurt you. Did you lie to me?"

“No, not all of it… I just did not want to spoil our first time together -”

“Our first time would have been all the more perfect if you were in perfect health, Charles. I would wait until the end of time for you to be in tip-top shape.”

“Yeah and whose fault is it I'm in this condition?!” Instantaneously, Charles regretted the words that came out. What? Where did that come from?

Erik immediately recoiled, hands dropping to his sides as if he'd been slapped. Shock turning to anger and guilt, Erik stepped back a bit as he tried to process the quick change in Charles' mood.

“Erik, I’m sorry. I did not mean -- ”

“Whether you had meant it or not, you still said it, Charles.” Erik crossed his arms, pride making him refuse to meet Charles' apologetic gaze. “Perhaps we are taking this relationship of ours a little too fast.”

“Fast or slow, it still wouldn’t change how I feel about you." Suddenly self-conscious of his nakedness, Charles hugged the clothes he grabbed close to his body, looking more like a lost child than an adult.

“Nor mine for you, but it is obvious that the issues between us are deeper than we thought. I know you have not forgiven me for what happened in Cuba."

“We were both at fault that day. It was the wrong thing for me to say about those men following orders, but I cannot apologize for saying it." Oh how did this morning suddenly turn into something like this? “I’m going to take a shower.” Charles said in a small voice, the need for some privacy was overwhelming.

Turning to the bathroom door, Charles sent a mental nudge to Erik as the metal bender left. _‘I love you.’_

Erik did not reply back.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The argument kept repeating itself over and over again inside Erik's head for the next couple hours after his fight with Charles. His heart wants to go find the telepath, swallow his pride and anger, and confess his undying love and devotion. But his head was telling him that building a relationship with the supposed "enemy" is a bad idea. Even if they made it work, somehow, their relationship would always be strained by the mistakes of the past. What kind of relationship can thrive when the two people involved can't forgive and can't forget?

Erik spent another hour berating himself for his foolishness and selfishness. He took for granted Charles' acceptance and loyalty to their friendship, never once wondering to himself whether Charles had forgiven him for his actions, just that he would, no matter what.

So the question now is whether it is a wise move to build a relationship with a man who, most likely, may not forgive you and may never trust you again? In his head, images of the telepath's twinkling blue eyes as he smiled at Erik, the mischievous cocky grin he always had on that made him even more charming than smug, the kisses they would share in between conversations...surely those are worth all the negativity their relationship would create.

Thoughts of the telepath left an ache in Erik's chest that he knew only Charles could relieve. So after a deep sigh, Erik recomposed himself and swaggered with all of his predatory confidence into Charles' study. Letting himself in (the door has not been fixed yet), Erik glanced around the room. Not finding the person he was looking for, Erik's brows furrowed.  _Funny, I could swear I felt his watch here. And Hank said that he last saw him burying himself in mountains of paperwork...then again, that's what he's doing practically all the time, now._

The telepath even forgot to have breakfast this morning...typical Charles Xavier behavior, from what Raven says. Erik will just have to keep an eye out on the amount of food Charles will have on his plate during the next meal.

A sharp sound, like skull hitting wood, followed by a muffled curse that sounded awfully like "son of a biscuit and crumpets" came from under the desk. Smirking to himself, Erik walked behind the desk.

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Charles was bent under the desk, bottom sticking straight up in the air. The man was obviously reaching for an object underneath the table. The view was so tempting that Erik was left speechless as numerous dirty thoughts flit through his head. The room suddenly became ten degrees hotter and Erik's pants became unbearably tight in the crotch region.

"I could ask you whether you are enjoying the view, but the answer is quite obvious." Charles' muffled accent rose up to caress Erik's ears. The telepath had craned his neck back slightly to smile cheekily at the older man. Even from Charles' position, he could see that Erik's breathing had picked up slightly and his pupils were dilated with lust.

"What are you doing down there?" Erik's voice cracked a little. Clearing his throat, Erik adjusted his leather jacket in an effort to hide the evidence of his arousal.

"Ha! Got it!" Charles happily exclaimed, a triumphant smile on his face as he brandished the pen he dropped under the desk like a wand into the air. Sitting back on his haunches, therefore obscuring his delectable backside to eager eyes, Charles rubbed his back a bit to relieve some of the tension the position put on his sensitive muscles.

"Is everything all right there, Erik? You look a little flustered." Charles knows full well what his body is doing to Erik, but he put on an innocent expression to tease the older man.

"Do I just?" Erik's mouth curled into a tooth-filled smile. It reminded Charles of a lion about to pounce on his prey.

"Just a little bit." Charles pressed his index finger to his thumb.

A sudden muscle cramp forced Charles into a stand. There are days when he feels like a weakling and a burden, always finding something to complain about.

Quick as a flash, Erik reached out to help Charles up, noticing the slight grimace on the younger man's face. Charles took it for what it was: an apology. Amazing how a simple touch can be worth a thousand  _'I'm Sorry's._ _'_

Charles took ahold of the hand offered him and was immediately pulled up and into Erik's chest, his mouth captured in a fiery kiss.

They stood there for a few seconds, Erik's right hand grasping Charles' left in an almost possessive grip as they relieved their tension through their lips. His left had wrapped itself around the telepath's waist, drawing him so close to his body it was as if they were one entity. But, once again, the damned air had to go back into their bodies so they pulled their lips apart, their position resembling a pair of tango dancers.

A few seconds of silence ensued as they got their breathing back to its normal rhythm and Charles took this moment to gather his thoughts.

"You asked me earlier why I refused Hank's offer to relieve the pain in my back. Would you still like to know, Erik?"

"Only if you want to tell me." Erik replied.

Charles regretfully pulled himself out of Erik's arms to lean on the desk with his hip. Crossing his arms, Charles gazed at the floor to find the words that would quickly explain his predicament.

"As a telepath, there are many forms of medications that would react differently to me. What is harmless to one person can be detrimental to the control I have over my powers."

"Emma and Raven mentioned yesterday, while you were trapped in the dream world with that psychotic brother of yours, about sedatives being bad for telepaths." Erik nodded, thinking back to the scared expression on Raven's face.

"A telepath's mind is always active, even when we are sleeping, we are always in control – because we have to be. But when we are under influence of a sedative, or something similar to that, the barriers we've placed around our powers and mind will disappear."

"I think I understand." Erik reached out his hand to grasp Charles' shoulder. "Whenever you are ready to show me what telepathy is like, I will be ready."

"You still want to experience it?" Charles asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yes." Erik replied with a small smile.

No further responses were required because Charles immediately surged forward to capture Erik's lips with his own. Without them realizing it, they ended up lying on the desk in a heap, making out like horny teenagers. If it wasn't for the lack of a door in the study, the clothes would be gone too.

* * *

"You sent for me?"

Ingham turned his head from the group of dirty children he was observing to find Adam standing behind him.

In the time following his visit to Charles, Ingham rounded up a group of children, thirteen to be exact. All of them had special abilities which were easily controlled by Ingham's mind. Scared and defenseless, the children were placed into one humongous room. The plan Ingham had for the children was an insidious one; To train the younglings into his personal soldiers for his fight for world domination.  _Get them while their young and you can shape their minds like putty._  Such a disturbing parallel to Schmidt's own plans.

Unlike Schmidt, though, Ingham had one more purpose for the annoying brats in his midst: They would serve as the perfect bait to lure Charles' bleeding heart onto Ingham's side. He knows his brother well enough to know that Charles would willingly sacrifice himself for an innocent soul, let alone thirteen of them!

Grinning at his own ingenuity, Ingham returned focus to his spy.

"I believe it is about high time for us to kick up some dust." Ingham drawled in a bored voice. "Charles knows that you are a spy and that you work for me. I may have mentioned to my dear, sweet, baby brother that I planned to see him by the end of week, but alas my plans have changed."

"Does that plan of yours have anything to do with these children you've found?" Adam stepped a little closer to observe the children in the room with a cocked head.

"My plan does involve these little vermin." Ingham hates children. He can't stand the whining, the crying, and the hassle that is left in the child's wake.

"Where did you get them?"

"Ohh...here and there." came Ben's cryptic reply, waving a hand in the air to dismiss the question. "They will serve as the perfect bait to draw Charles away from his precious X-men and to our side. His compassion and empathy for others will be his downfall."

"But it won't be easy to win him over, not with Magneto and all of the others standing in our way." Adam's brows furrowed as he watched one young child, aged about twelve or thirteen, continuously touch the blindfold covering his eyes. It was as if the child was scared the rag would disappear the moment his hand released contact for a few seconds.

But that wasn't what caught his attention...there was something about that child. It reminded him of someone.

"Ah, I see you have finally noticed that one of the children is familiar to you."

"He is familiar, yes." Adam drawled, eyes not leaving the child once.

"But I did not call you here to talk about these damnable children." Adam turned his attention to the telepath, the tone with which Ingham spoke with left no room for argument. "You will return to the mansion but you will not return alone. Take a few of the others with you to stir up the hornet's nest. No killing, mind you, they are our fellow mutants, after all."

"When should I go back to them?"

"Now, if you will." Ingham's evil smirk showed off his arrogance.

"And what of your brother and that other telepath? They will know that we are near and, forgive me if I am wrong, but the Professor -"

"Exactly, Charles must know."

"How will the attack be a surprise, when it is not a surprise?"

"A thing of beauty, is it not? Try and keep the attack swift...oh, and another thing, try not destroy too much of my family home. I am rather fond of it, you see." Ben smirked at Adam, before swinging his head around to concentrate on the children currently crying for their pathetic mummies and daddies. But in Ingham's arrogance, he did not notice that there was one child that was determined not to cry.

"Now go."

Adam and a small group of fellow mutants teleported away from Ben's hideout with a loud pop. Satisfied with his evil plan, and though it seemed cliché, Ingham couldn't help but let out a maniacal cackle in an attempt to scare the children.

* * *

Raven walked into her brother's study, expecting him to be sitting behind his desk with a pen in hand. What she was not expecting, however, was Erik practically lying on top of Charles on the desk making out like he was determined to devour Charles' lips.

 _Heh, must be really intense since they didn't even sense me coming. At least Charles is clothed this time... took me years to scrub out the memory of his bare butt!_ The memory sent small shivers down her spine.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything!" Raven's smirk grew when the two broke apart so abruptly, it looked like they got whiplash in their necks. Two pairs of wide eyes landed on her.

"For God's sake, Raven!" Charles exclaimed with embarrassment, unhooking his legs from Erik's waist and pushing slightly with his hip to get Erik to move off of him.

It was quite comical how different the two reacted to the intrusion. Charles immediately set about straightening his clothes and running a hand through his hair where it had been mussed by Erik's hands running through it.

Erik, on the other hand, plastered a wide grin on his face as if the messy clothes and embarrassing position they were in was a way of marking his territory upon the other man; another way for him to proclaim to the world, "MINE MINE MINE!"

"Relax, Charles, it's not like I haven't seen worse!" Raven commented, eyes directly on Erik's smug grin. "And I am still trying to get rid of that -"

"Yes, well that is what you get when you don't knock!" Charles interrupted, sensing the direction this conversation was going.

"What are you two talking about?"

Charles raised an eyebrow towards Raven, almost daring her to continue.

"About the time when I accidentally walked in on Charles while he was with his 'lady friend'. She was a lovely one, that girl... but much too skinny." Raven smirked as Charles scowled at her.

"Is there something you wanted, Raven?" Charles all but growled at her, eyes deliberately avoiding Erik's.

"Azazel is looking for you." Raven cocked her head at Erik with an innocent smile. "He and Emma would like to have a meeting in the library about something."

"What is it about those two and meetings?!" Erik growled. "Tell them that I will meet them in the library soon."

"Certainly... take your time!" With a wink to Charles, Raven turned and skipped out of the room, delighted with her teasing.

"After I'm done with this meeting, you and I are going to have a little talk." Erik pecked Charles on the lips before stepping away to readjust his clothing and hair.

"Raven's going to pay!" Charles all but growled. Running his hand once more through his hair, Charles heaved a deep sigh. "I have to talk with Adam anyways."

"Where do I find you once I have finished?" Erik's eyes rested upon Charles' lips. They looked even more delicious now that they were slightly swollen and redder than usual from the make out session.

"Not in your wardrobe." Charles replied with a cheeky grin, to which Erik let out a chuckle. "I will most likely be down in the lab with Hank...if not, just call me. There is much to be done, still."

"I love you," popped out instinctively from Erik's mouth before he could even think.

"I know." Charles smiled, reaching up to kiss Erik once more before they parted ways.

 


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Erik entered the library to find his team lounging around the room, an exact replica of the meeting they had before where Emma blurted out Erik's relationship with Charles to the rest of the team. Though they may look relaxed enough, stretched out on the armchairs and couches, the ever-present small amount of tension still permeated the air.

It's been five months since they became a team, and yet, trust and companionship never was fully accepted by any one of them; a completely different story to what happened to the X-Men. Within days of being around each other, the kids, Charles more or less adopted, all created strong bonds with one another within days. The glue holding them together is being Charles himself and their interest in their fellow out-casted mutants.

The reason for the mistrust did not focus solely on the enemy to The Brotherhood. No one, except Raven, fully trusted their own leader Magneto. The same could be said for Erik towards his team. He was not a man to give something that precious to anyone lightly, not even to his right hand woman, Raven. The only person Erik ever gave the gift of complete trust to was not in the room, nor was he even on his team! Amazing as it sounds, and Erik has contemplated it in his head more times than he can count, Charles is the only one who he would lay down his life for, would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he asked. Charles Xavier, the man who could change your very identity and beliefs with a thought, should be the last person you would trust. Yet, his disarming personality and kindness made you do the exact opposite. Oh, the irony!

Shaking his head mentally at the incredulity of it all, Erik glanced around at the assembled mutants, his eyes falling upon the smirk on Raven's beautiful blue face. No doubt she is recalling the intimate moment she walked in on and the mischief she caused by letting slip one of Charles' former conquests in the bedroom. Anger immediately flared up at her, but instead he directed the flames upon Azazel and Emma for being the reason for the disruption in the first place.

Turning his attention to Azazel sitting next to Raven, the suspicion that there maybe something going on between the two of them made itself known again. For the past few months, the two of them have grown increasingly closer. If they're happy with each other, then Erik won't stand in the way. Love is a precious thing.

Just as Erik opened his mouth to speak, the library door slammed open to reveal a smirking Sean. Alex and Hank soon followed their friend inside the library, mischievous smiles on their faces as well.

"Ah, it would seem that we three are interrupting something."

"That's because you are." Angel said through clenched teeth.

"Well maybe you all ought to put something on the door to tell us such things." Sean wryly commented as he waved a hand towards said door. " _Please do not disturb us angry chickens_ or something."

"More like angry walruses!" Alex grouchily added. "Walruses are much more scarier than chickens."

"What if the chickens were tigers?" Sean drolly asked the blonde, turning his head to focus on his friend. "Then your walruses will be in trouble, because the tiger chickens always win."

That comment almost left the ever-so-serious Mutant Brotherhood in a fit of giggles. Even Erik and diamond frost Emma had a small twitch in their mouths before they controlled it.

"What have you been smoking today, Sean?" Hank eyed the redhead with a small amount of humour.

"Nothing...Why, do you want some?"

"I thought Charles asked you to stop smoking that stuff?" Hank narrowed his eyes in suspicion, remembering how the Professor had kindly advised Sean to quit smoking weed, or whatever it was that Banshee was smoking.

"He did." Sean hastily exclaimed in a huff, crossing his arms across his midriff. "Do you honestly believe that I would be able to get away with smoking pot without the Professor knowing about it the moment I thought of it?"

"He does have a point there, Hank." Alex turned to his furry friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Came Raven's annoyed voice.

"Besides crashing a party?" Sean joyfully smirked in the direction of the Brotherhood. Suspicion towards whatever the Brotherhood maybe planning was always on the kids' minds. Just because Charles was so willing to bring them into his home, doesn't mean they have the right to plot their insidious agendas within those same walls.

Alex was doing the complete opposite of Sean by shooting them all his best scowl. "A left-handed walrus could throw a groovier party than them."

"How could you even KNOW that a walrus is left-handed, Alex? They don't even HAVE hands!"

"They don't? My bad."

"If you three are done yakking, could you please leave us alone?" Raven piped up again.

"But I don't look anything like a yak." Sean said, ignoring Angel's glare from her position on the couch. "How can I stop yakking when I am not a yak? I think you need to have your eyes checked."

"My eyes –"

"Alright, that is enough!" Erik was fervently wishing that Charles was in the room to help soothe the tension building up in the room; The telepath does have the amazing talent of being the cooling balm to their fevered arguments.

And with that, Erik found himself walking out of the library, leaving the others to exchange not-so-pleasant pleasantries on their own.

* * *

An hour had passed since he left Erik and Charles still could not locate Adam. The teleporter was nowhere on the premises, nor was he within Charles' range. He had the sneaking suspicion that Ben had called back his spy and that their current situation is, what some would call, "the calm before the storm".

Charles' heart clenched as he realized it maybe too late for him to go find his charge and understand the reasoning behind Adam's betrayal (and his optimistic idea of trying to turn Adam back).

It had not slipped the telepath's attention that Adam was not fitting in with the others, but he had hoped that, with time, Adam would fall into the flow of things. Charles was barely staying afloat most of the time, dealing with his recovery and the emotional fallout of the abandonment. It took a lot of effort to even wake up in the morning with the will to get out of bed, let alone put on a smiling face for the rest of the team. It was sad to say that, the little of Charles that could be offered to Adam, it was still not enough for the mutant to feel accepted.

Lost in his thoughts, Charles did not realize, until he looked up, that he had inadvertently stopped outside the door of the man currently occupying most of his waking thoughts.

There was a plaque nailed in the centre of the oak door:

**B.**   **M. Xavier: Bedroom**

The thoughts of Adam flew out the window, as the air grew a bit thinner for Charles. With a steady hand (surprisingly), Charles slowly reached for the door handle. Twisting it actually proved to be difficult work.

With a deep breath to calm his mind, Charles pushed with a bit more courage on the squeaky door revealing a room lost in time. The musky dusty smell immediately assaulted Charles' nostrils as the entire room was completely covered in dust and spider webs. Ben's bed was still made with the sheets the other Xavier had slept under the day he ran away from home.

There had been a time, before everything went to Hell, which Ben swore that he would keep Charles safe.  _You and me, brother! You and me..._

They were happy... once.

Charles almost dropped to his knees, but was able to catch himself by bracing his hands on his legs, as question after question piled on top of each other, causing a swirl of emotions so strong that Charles almost suffocated under the weight of it. The main question that ran through Charles' head over and over again like a mantra:  _How could everything go so wrong?_

His vision blurred a bit as unshed tears clouded his eyes.

Through years of practice, Charles reeled in his increasingly negative emotions and found the point between rage and serenity. Finally able to get his breathing to a steady level after a few minutes, Charles straightened and took another look around the room.

Taking a step forward, Charles reached out a hand to pick up the silver lined picture frame from Ben's bedside table. With a blow, years of dust that had been left undisturbed were immediately removed from the glass to reveal a family picture. One woman and one man stood stoically side by side, a hand of each adult rested upon the two boys in front of them. Unsurprisingly, there were no smiles on any of their faces.

This was the last photograph they took before their father passed away that same year, his death helped by a friend who cared only about money and not the family or lives he would tear apart.

Charles wouldn't have noticed he had moved if it weren't for the dust cloud that formed as his weight settled on the enormous bed. Before he could stop himself, a sneeze escaped the telepath.

"Ah, there you are."

Charles turned his gaze from the black and white photograph to lock on to Erik's eyes. The magnokinetic's body had just come into view in the doorway.

"I thought you were in a meeting?" Reaching out one hand, Charles placed the picture frame back to where it belonged amongst all the other dust-covered items from the past.

"I was, and then I walked out." Erik replied, a wry smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It was not even a proper meeting, unless you count sitting around and glaring at one another, a meeting. Not highly productive, especially when your boys interrupted it before it even began."

"Hmm, yes well I do call the three of them 'my three musketeers' for a reason. You never really find one without the others, these days." Charles' eyes crinkled with fondness.

Licking his lips mentally, Charles watched the way Erik sauntered over to join the telepath on the bed. That man sure does have a sexy walk.

"Did you have your talk with Apple?" Erik instinctively placed an arm around the other man's shoulders to rest a hand on his back.

"No."

Melting into Erik's touch, Charles couldn't help but wonder why they didn't give in to their attraction earlier on.

"Adam isn't even in the building, nor is he anywhere within my range. I do not know where he is."

"What is Adam's story, anyways? You've yet to tell me how he came to be here." The feeling that Charles is holding something back has bugged Erik for a while now, but to save themselves from another argument, Erik never called the telepath out on it.

"I met Adam when I was visiting the doctor about my back. This was not long before I regained the ability to walk." Charles could feel Erik tense up at the mere mention of his injury.

He placed a hand upon Erik's left thigh, hoping his touch would relieve the tension. When Erik still did not respond, Charles projected feelings of  _comfort love forgiveness_  to the older man. It was a trick he used a lot with Raven when she had a terrifying nightmare. He did everything in his power to banish the fear of abandonment, hunger and cold that plagued Raven's sleepless nights.

Just like with Raven, Erik felt his negativity ease away and he immediately leaned forward to capture the telepath in a kiss to express his gratitude, amongst other things. It was amazing how the simplest of touches always seems to do the trick for them.

As much as Charles enjoyed being kissed by Erik, the fact that they were making out in his older brothers' musty old room and the memories that haunts it is kind of freaking him out.

Breaking the kiss with much regret, Charles is once again astounded by how addicted he has become to Erik's attention. And, judging from the dilated pupils and quickened breathing, it would seem that Erik has become addicted to this drug as well.

Charles giggled to himself  _I seem to lose_   _control of my body_ _a lot_ _._ One minute they were sitting side by side and the next Charles was straddling Erik's lap.

"I think that I could get used to this position real quick. But, as much as I would like to continue making out with you, I've got a few more things to do before lunch."

"So, Raven once walked in on you while you were with a 'lady friend', huh?" Erik asked, as he sat back up with Charles still straddling his lap. A burst of jealousy went through his body at the mere mention of Charles being with anybody else.

"She did once, yes. It happened about four years ago, so you have nothing to worry about, Erik. And I am quite positive that you have had your fair share of women in the past, as well?"

"I did..." Erik ran a hand down Charles' back, once again going back to the familiar scar that he has memorised thoroughly through touch and sight. "But nobody walked in on me."

Cupping Erik's face with his hands, Charles teasingly brushed his lips against the other man's mouth before pulling away. "That incident would never have happened if Raven had the courtesy to knock. But, between you and I, I prefer kissing you than any of the girls that I have kissed in the past."

"I am glad to hear that." Erik's hand slipped further downwards to find a resting place on Charles' bottom. "Speaking about kissing women, Charles, it has come to my understanding that you kissed Moira."

"Mind you, I only kissed her once and that was before I erased her memory. Rest easy, my dear, the kiss did not mean anything to me." Charles shifted in his seat upon Erik's lap, causing both men to groan at the sensation.

"So that rumour was true, then? Emma had mentioned to us that Moira was being interrogated by her superiors about what had happened on Cuba, but that she could not remember what had transpired. It was her belief that you had something to do with Moira's amnesia."

"I did it to protect all of us. It was not a decision that I came to lightly, Erik." Charles un-straddled himself from Erik's lap to sit on the edge of the bed. "It was to protect her as well; she will not be able to recall anything that happened after Shaw's attack on the facility. No memory of the mansion and of our training, nor will she remember what occurred on Cuba. The safety of this school, its inhabitants and your team was more important than my own personal beliefs."

"Sometimes one has to be cruel to be kind." Erik placed a supportive hand on Charles' own.

"You never did like Moira, did you?" Charles always suspected that Erik harboured a small amount of dislike for the human, and not just because of the fact that she was not a mutant.

"She is the real reason why you are suffering from back pain, Charles." What Erik did not want to say was that he had been a bit jealous of the way the woman looked at Charles. She always had this sparkle in her eye when Charles was around, looking upon him with adoration and an emotion Erik could not find the courage to admit to.

Charles had not been blind to the feelings that were building within Moira towards him, either. He admired her courage and beauty, even contemplated sleeping with her at one point, but that was before a certain metal-bender dropped into his life.

"Whether you disliked her or not, Erik, we are indebted to her. Think about it. If she had not flown all the way to Oxford to ask for my help and expertise, I would never have met you and you most certainly would have drowned that night in Miami. And I, for one, can not begin to imagine how boring my life would have become if I had not met someone as amazing as – "

Whatever else Charles was going to say became swallowed the moment a pair of manly lips claimed his own.

"So, what you are saying is that your life, before you met me, was boring?" Erik asked between their kisses.

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as boring." Charles replied as he pulled away from Erik. "Just ask Raven and she will undoubtedly tell you – you know what, actually that's bad idea, forget I ever said that."

"Oh, and why would that be? Afraid that she will tell me more embarrassing stories?" Erik asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that must be why." Charles replied, eyes shifting ever so slightly. "Now I must really insist that I have to return to my work."

With a small heave, Charles managed to climb back on his feet - well "managed to" was describing it mildly. Erik had snatched his arm and pulled the telepath back down onto Benjamin's old bed. Giggles of laughter erupted from his mouth as Erik straddled his hips.

"Not until I say you can go." Erik playfully growled, bending down to claim Charles' lips with his once more.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm," Erik hummed into their conjoined mouths.

Without warning, Charles pulled back, his head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something. Erik's alertness increased when Charles' eyes widened.

"What is it, Charles?"

"We must get to the others!" Without further explanation, Charles untangled himself from the stunned man to get up.

"What's happened?"

"There is a group of mutants heading our way, and their intentions are far from friendly." Charles replied, already halfway out the door.

"Mutants? Coming here?" Erik automatically followed Charles down the hallway, still reeling from the sudden change.

"It would be best if I explained when we get to the others to save myself from having to repeat a complicated story."

"Fair enough."

Charles barely heard Erik's reply. His mind was tracking the hostile strangers trekking towards the mansion, with Adam leading the enemy group.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Charles and Erik ran down the hallway towards the stairs as Charles sent an urgent mental warning to the rest of the household.

Erik took the stairs two at a time, Charles following close behind. What they did not expect was for the stairs to suddenly give way beneath them, turning from a wooden flat surface into a slanted slope, effectively transforming into a painful adult slide.

With an "oomph", Erik and Charles slid down the rest of the way in an almost violent manner. Erik's back slammed into the wall while Charles' tail bone got a good hit (his back won't be happy about that later). On instinct, Erik immediately grabbed onto the metal of Charles' clothing and pulled him towards his body to shield him from the worse of the impacts.

If it weren't for the urgency of the situation, Charles would have found the trick to be extremely fascinating.

The stairs became stairs again, stunning the two unfortunate men as their bodies met with the harsh edges of the steps. As they came to rest on the bottom of the stairs, the two of them let out a groan, their bodies untangling from each other. Erik's eyes did a once-over of Charles immediately, only able to breathe easier when he saw no signs of major injury. Protecting Charles has become somewhat of a priority to him, as second nature as his mutation.

"Erik! Are you all right?" Charles took hold of Erik's right arm and wrapped another arm around the older man's back to lift him up.

"Never been better." Erik carefully stretched his back, shoulders tense to try and minimize the pain. "You may want to think about plastering pillows against the walls to make them more comfortable."

"I will keep that in mind, my friend." Came Charles' cheeky reply, a small smile on his face. With two fingers at his temples, Charles' brows furrowed as he checked on the other mutants.

"I must admit that the trick with the stairs is incredible!" It's always been a habit of Charles to talk whilst he uses his telepathy; a by-product of the constant need to hide his gift, even from other mutants. Not many people feel comfortable around a telepath, especially when they're using their powers (how do I know you're not doing something to me, right now?!)

"I hope your plan isn't to compliment the enemy into submission."

With a frown, Charles replied, "Maybe afterwards...but, right now, I can't even feel their minds and neither can Emma."

"Who's leading them, do you know?"

Before Charles could reply, a loud shout from the library caught both of their attentions. After throwing a quick glance at one another, they took off running towards the sound.

With a deafening crash and an explosion of splinters, two vines burst through the wall to their left, grabbing a hold of the mutants' left ankles. The strength of the grip from the vines was incredibly strong as it pulled the two men off their feet.

Their lungs were robbed of air for the second time in a matter of minutes as their bodies hit the wooden floor with a loud thunk.

The sounds of the battle waging outside drifted into the house through the new holes in the walls.

No amount of struggling relieved the hold the vine had on their legs. Though Charles focused his attention on ridding himself of the vice grip, he was marvelling at the idea of a mutant that can grow vines. What he wouldn't give to be able to study the mutation.

"Erik!"

"I'm thinking, Charles."

Still on the floor, Charles reached out with his powers to his team, using their eyes to track the battle.

No wonder he couldn't read them, the attacking mutants were all wearing helmets to shield them from telepathy; the same type of helmet that had resided on Erik and Shaw's heads.

The cold stab of betrayal's knife went through Charles heart as he caught an image of Adam attempting to strangle Alex.

Through Banshee's eyes, Charles saw the mutant that Sean was battling against. That mutant was a short man, with a greasy lump of black hair that coiled down past his shoulders. As the attacking mutant stalked towards Sean, his left hand morphed into an axe head and a toothless snarl appeared on his face.

On the other side of Banshee, a new attacker appeared. This one tall and made of pure muscle with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes.

' _Sean, I believe that now is as good a time as any for you to scream.'_

To everyone else,  _'Cover your ears!'_

The Banshee lived up to his name as he let out a mighty scream that echoed through the house and grounds. The unsuspecting enemy fell to their knees with their hands over their helmets where the ears would be, their mouths opened in a silent scream.

The vine loosened its grip enough for Charles and Erik to release themselves and run towards the screamer's owner. With much willpower, the taller mutant pulled himself to his feet, hands still over his helmet, and tackled Sean to the ground. Banshee's cry was cut off with an "oof".

The vines sprang back to life, wrapping itself around Charles' chest and dragging him back down to the floor. Erik, on the other hand, was able to avoid his vine, but an angry growl escaped his mouth as he saw Charles fall to the ground. The strength of the hold around Charles' chest was like a vice, strangling the air from his lungs, leaving the telepath gasping for breath.

Standing up straight, Erik raised his arms into the air like a conductor would ready his orchestra. The metal surrounding them became his instruments as he called them with his power. With his arms, Erik directed the metal piping from the walls of the mansion towards the vines. In mid air, Erik reshaped the piping into sharp edges to slice through the tentacles.

As if sensing danger, the vine holding Charles let go and reared up like a snake head. It was immediately cut through the middle with one of the shards of metal.

But as fast as the vines were taken down, another would take its place, slamming through the mansions' walls sending more wood and plaster through the air.

In the back of his mind, Charles winced at the destruction of his family home.

A sickening thunk resounded through the room as Erik's head connected with the hard unforgiving ground. A vine had sneaked its way to his leg and pulled sharply, sending the metal bender's fragile skull into the corner of a side table before landing heavily onto the floor.

"ERIK!"

Silence fell upon the room in an instant as the vines disappeared. The only sounds that punctuated the quiet were the ragged breathing of Charles as he scrambled to Erik's side and the loose wooden boards that fell to the floor with a crack. Distractedly, Charles checked on the wellbeing of the other mutants.

The older man was lying on his side, his head covered in blood from a gash on his forehead. With a shaking hand and a thumping heart, Charles reached for Erik's neck to check for a pulse. Charles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt the steady throb of blood flowing through his lover's veins.

"Erik?" The man did not answer.

Breathing heavily, Charles stood up, leaving Erik's bleeding body on the floor next to his feet. Charles' brows furrowed as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

Two fingers to his temple, Charles closed his eyes as he pushed  _angerfrustrationpanicworrysadness_  aside. Concentrating his powers, Charles spread through the mansion's walls to the remaining mutants in the garden.

Panic and anger threatened to overpower Charles as he realized he could not sense his team anywhere. Sean, Alex and Hank were gone...as well as Adam. No doubt Adam and his cronies have taken Charles' young charges.

The telepath checked on Raven and the rest of the Brotherhood. The older brother in him sighed with relief when he sensed that Raven was unhurt. Angry – but unharmed.

The rest of Erik's Brotherhood all appeared to be in perfect health, as well. What was disturbing was that they felt invigorated by the attack; Charles contemplated referring them to a psychiatrist in the future.

Charles dropped his hand back to his side, still breathing heavily from the excitement of a few minutes ago.

His eyes lowered back to the fallen man at his side. He dropped to one knee, one hand going to the wound on Erik's head to apply pressure. Head wounds are usually quite tricky to tend to, with many different harmful effects that the victim may exhibit.

"Erik?" This time, Erik groaned in reply, to which Charles let out a small laugh in relief. "Erik, my love, are you ok?"

Erik's eyelids fluttered a bit as his body stirred. When he tried to turn his head, Charles' hand followed the movement, keeping pressure on the wound.

"Easy, Erik...easy...don't move so much."

"CHARLES! ERIK!" Raven's voice echoed from down the hallway.

"We're here!" Charles angled his body to throw his voice down towards Raven.

"What happened?" came Erik's hoarse voice.

"You hit your head when the vine grabbed you. Can you stand, Erik?"

In reply, Erik pushed with his hands on the ground to get into a sitting position. Slowly, and with Charles' help, Erik was able to stand on wobbling feet.

Immediately, Erik's eyes ran over Charles' body for injuries. Satisfied with the results of his scan, Erik's eyes met Charles' bright blue gaze past the arm still stuck on Erik's forehead. Relief washed over his body when he saw that Charles was unharmed and, before Erik could stop himself, he had grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Though Charles gave a squeak of surprise, he immediately melted into the kiss.

"I was going to ask if you are both all right, but I think you've answered my question already." Raven's voice held a bit of smugness to it.

Charles pulled away, heat blossoming on his cheeks at being caught again in such an intimate moment by his sister.

Erik smirked knowingly, never taking his eyes off of Charles' reddening face as the younger man turned to the shape-shifter.

"And what of you, my dear? Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Charles." Though her words were friendly, Raven's narrowed yellow eyes said otherwise.

Charles' defenses rose as he caught Raven's emotions flowing off of her.

"When were you going to tell us about Adam?"

With a sigh, "Not now, Raven, I'll explain everything in a bit, ok?" Charles threw Erik's arm over his shoulder, leading the older man to the kitchen. It's times like this that Charles is glad of his short stature.

Raven huffed, but followed behind them in silence. He threw a mental nudge to the remaining Brotherhood members to join them in the kitchen.

"Don't mess with it." Charles scolded lightly. Erik's hand had gone up to probe at the gash.

"Who knew that tables could be that dangerous?"

Charles snorted. "You're incorrigible."

As they made their way through the house, Charles' powers stretched out as far as it could go to try and locate his team. When he found nothing, Charles sighed in resignation. He closed his eyes briefly to try and temper the anger and fear that was becoming more and more uncontrollable.

"What is it, Charles?" A deep voice pulled Charles away from the cliff he was dangling from. Opening his eyes, Charles realized that, in his musings, he had come to a stop. Two sets of eyes watched him, one with concern and the other with a disturbing amount of anger.

"Please don't tell me we're under attack, again!" Raven snapped with that iron-edged tone of voice she almost always carries when she addresses her brother, now. The animosity had certainly not escaped Charles' attention (the anger has been rolling off of Raven since she was brought back home), but he has not found the heart to call her on it. Instead, he sucked in his hurt and let her have her space until she deemed it ready to tell him what has been bugging her.

"No...It's just...I can't find Hank or the others. I believe they've been taken by the group that attacked us."

"Oh, and here I thought it was something important." In the back of her mind, Raven wonders, once again, why she is so angry at Charles.

"Raven!" Erik's head is hurting too much for him to try and understand their dysfunctional sibling-ship.

"What!? Did you not know, Erik? That attack was led by Adam Rodgers! What's to say that Hank and the others haven't just joined in their friends' fun and run off!"

Charles flinched at the accusation. Raven did not want to believe that Charles' own team could betray them but, with all the secrets that have been unearthing, Raven did not know what to believe.

When the three of them finally settled into the chairs around the table, they waited patiently for the rest of the Brotherhood to arrive. Charles took this moment to wet a towel and clean the blood off of Erik's face.

When the rest of the mutants settled themselves in the kitchen, Charles took a look around to make sure none of them were hurt. Satisfied with the outcome, Charles sighed and left the towel with Erik to continue cleaning.

"I'm sure you're all aware by now that Adam is a spy."

"So you knew all along?! When were you going to tell us this?!" Raven's fuse is getting shorter and shorter.

Ignoring the glare thrown at her by Erik, Raven went on, her voice rising higher and higher in anger, "First you kept us in the dark about Ingham's relations to you and now this!"

"Raven, I was going to tell you on my own terms but - " Charles broke off as Raven's angered expression turned into disbelief and she crossed her arms over her chest. Experience has told Charles that she wouldn't accept any explanations when she is like that.

With a small sigh, Charles directed his attention to the group as a whole. "Adam was not always a spy. It wasn't until Ben's attack on Sean that he considered betraying us."

"Yet, you chose to keep that a secret and not do a single thing about it?!" The niggling in the back of her brain bugged her again. "If you had, we would not be in this mess right now – your brother found us because of you! We would never have been involved because of you!"

"He would have found you either way, Raven. Ben is looking everywhere for new recruits to join his group!" Charles' own anger and frustrations were rising up.

On one side was Raven's dark cloud, and on the other was Charles' low rumbling thunderstorm. Charles crossed his arms, leaning back against the kitchen table, an immovable force.

Sensing the rising anger in the younger man, Erik placed a hand on the small of Charles' back in an attempt to calm him down. It has become second nature now for Erik to show signs of affection towards the telepath in front of others _. Damn them, if they do not approve!_   _I hope they see how much this man means to me!_

The small touch from Erik did its trick, serving as an anchor for Charles' wayward emotions. With a deep breath, Charles pushed back his anger. "Whether he found you through me or not, he still would have made you a member of his group, whether or not you wanted to. He would have forced you to join him."

"Obviously, not all telepaths are as high on the moral ground as you are, Xavier." Emma's tone, surprisingly, held no trace of sarcasm. "And there is no need for you to blame your brother for not telling us about Adam, deary. It is quite obvious he is blaming himself more than we can ever do."

Five sets of eyebrows flew up in shock at Emma's compliment and support. It was the first time Emma has ever spoken up for anyone other than herself. It made her seem almost...human.

Shaking her head from the shock, Raven's anger was not going to go away that easily. "Why did Adam betray you and become a spy?"

Sending a small nudge of gratitude to Emma for her support, which she replied back with a small nod in his direction, Charles thought for a moment before answering. "I do not know the real reason, but I do place some of the blame on myself. When Adam first came to join us, the team and I were, if I may be honest, going through some rough times. We did our best to make him feel wanted and comfortable but it was not enough for Adam."

Charles paused to let his words sink in and to gather his thoughts.

The fire burning inside of Raven was not dampened by Charles' explanation, "Well maybe you should have tried to spend more time with him, then!" Her attitude resembled a child, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Raven, STOP!" Erik may not want to get in between the siblings' fight, as it was quite obvious that Adam was just the catalyst for a deeper argument, but he was not going to sit back and watch her shove Charles' generosity and kindness back in his face.

Charles sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. "If only it were that simple." Charles was hesitant to touch on the subject of his injury as it always ended up with a lot of awkwardness and tension between Erik and him, but now was not the time to mince words. "I gave Adam my full attention, but between helping the rest of the team and just having regained the feeling in my legs..."

"What do you mean 'regain the feelings in your legs'?" Confusion crossed her features. Over the past few months, she never got the time or strength to check on Charles' condition after he was shot. So, to get a glimpse into his recovery from the bullet, it was a bit of a shock.

Charles could feel Erik tense up behind him, but he was not in the mood to relieve anyone's emotions right now.

"What he means, Raven, is he was almost paralysed for life." Erik's eyes made contact with Raven's yellow ones to ensure she understood the danger Charles had been in.

"Charles?" Raven searched Charles' eyes for any sign that denied Erik's claim. "Charles, tell me that isn't true!"

"It's true." Charles' eyes dropped to the floor, unable to hold Raven's intense gaze.

Her anger over took her again, sending inconsiderate words out of her mouth. "So, let me guess, you have been spending the last few months wallowing in self-pity, all the while, ignoring one of your own. And it's also why you didn't stop Ingham, isn't it?!"

"As if I was the only one!" Charles snapped.

"Whether I had been 'wallowing in self-pity' or not, Raven, it would not have made a difference! Adam was already plotting my end well before Benjamin came in contact with him. He even tried to get Hank, Alex and Sean to join his noble cause of destroying all humans and sympathisers.

"Do you dislike all mutants who aspire to harm humans, Charles?!"

The three other mutants all shuffled their feet awkwardly. Erik sat there with murder in his eyes as he shot daggers at Raven.

"That is not true, Raven, and you know it! All living beings, whether mutant or human, have the capacity to hate and cause harm to others; but I am not going to argue ideologies with you, right now!"

When Raven opened her mouth, set to continue the argument, Charles raised up a hand to silence her.

"I have much more important things that require my attention right now, such as getting my team back. This conversation is over!" Charles' expression hardened considerably as he ignored the other mutants' awkwardness from observing the siblings' argument.

"This conversation is not over, Charles!" She truly resembled an angry child. All that she needed to complete the imagery would be to stomp her feet.

His response was to stalk past her towards the exit, after throwing a quick glance to Erik. The older mutant tried to hold Charles' gaze in an attempt to comfort the telepath, but Charles had already turned away. He will not waste time arguing with a child when his team's lives are in danger.

"Where are you going?!" She turned and followed Charles to the door.

"To find my team!" Charles replied through clenched teeth, the darkness within him itching to burst through. He could feel it dancing around happily to all the negativity from the argument.

As he got to the door, a hand grabbed a hold of his right arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at the offending appendage before following the limb up to Raven's yellow eyes.

Gazing into her angry stare, Charles felt saddened, once again, when he realized that she'd drifted another inch away from him again; pretty soon, she will have drifted too far away for him to try and reach her. What has he done to cause Raven to be this angry with him?

"Please let go of my arm, Raven." It was taking all of his control to keep his anger in check and not rip his arm out of her grasp. "I don't know what has gotten into you, lately!"

"Don't you? What a pity, then." Raven's grip on Charles got tighter, but she could not bring herself to care that she was causing her brother physical pain. For a tense second, Charles and Raven stared each other down. In her peripheral vision, she could see Erik and, surprisingly, Emma ready to pounce on her in defense of the smaller man.

The bond, that Erik and Charles possess, is a sight to behold. It has instilled an overwhelming protectiveness in Erik towards the telepath, despite them being enemies for months. So Raven is well aware that if she were to harm even a hair on Charles' lovely head, Erik would stop at nothing to take her down – not that she would ever consciously cause harm to the man that has been her constant companion and first true friend.

For a second, Charles contemplated ending this argument by using his telepathy, but he has let Raven's anger towards him go unchecked for too long.

"Why are you acting like this, Raven?" Charles' eyes narrowed sadly.

When she gave no response (maybe because she didn't have an answer), Charles turned back towards the door. Raven did not let go of his arm when he tugged on it to leave. A frustrated groan escaped his throat, "I am not going to put the lives of my team on the line because of your dawdling! So, can we have this conversation another time?"

"Then you should have dealt with this brother of yours, earlier!"

"I would have, if I could! Unfortunately, Ben came into our lives just when I starting to walk again without aid. Not to mention, he has an arsenal of many unique mutants at his beck and call. When we infiltrated Langley, we tried to take him down, but we were grossly outnumbered. It would have been idiotic to attempt another attack without sufficient back up!"

"This conversation is becoming tiresome." Erik suddenly spoke up, cutting off Raven's reply. "We should be placing all of our efforts into finding Ingham, not bickering like school children!"

Without taking his eyes off of Raven, Charles sent a wave of gratitude in Erik's direction. _You do know that you look sexy when you are glaring like that?_

Shocked by Charles' sudden mood swing, Erik could only stare wide-eyed at the amused telepath.

 _No witty comment from you, old man?_ Charles' mental smirk reached Erik through their connection.

_Old man? I will show you just how old I am, later tonight, if you keep that up, darling._

_Is that so, old boy?_  Charles sent Erik the telepathic equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

 _I'd like to show you, right now, if I could._ Erik cocked his aching head to the side, growing increasingly aware of just how tight his pants were becoming.

Charles' snicker filled Erik's mind as he sensed Erik's dilemma.  _Is everything all right there darling?_

 _I am feeling peachy, thank you for asking._ Erik replied as he adjusted himself in his seat. His pants caused a shiver to go up Erik's spine as the fabric rubbed against his erection. _I hate to ask this of you, but could you make them all go away, for now?_

_And why would I want to do that, Erik? That would be rude._

"HEY! Could you two stop flirting with each other while we're here; it's rude to ignore the rest of us!" As if to make her point, Raven shook Charles' arm a bit to get his attention back on her.

"I will speak to you once you have let go of my arm, dear sister." Erik's suggestion of sending them away was sounding really appealing, right now.

He cocked his head at her, a dangerous expression on his face. "Or would you rather I MAKE you let me go?"

Charles' kindness and sweet disposition always made people forget that he was the world's most powerful telepath. And they tended to forget that, said powerful telepath, is not immune to human emotions...such as...anger.

Within the few days that the Brotherhood has lived under the same roof with him, Charles has exhibited a darker side that has left all of them shocked and increasingly wary.

"You promised you would never do that to me!" Raven snapped at her brother.

"Then I would suggest you stop trying my patience, Raven."

It's either finding his team by breaking a promise to Raven or indulge in her childish tantrums. With the way she's acting right now, it's not much of a choice.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me, Charles!?" Raven shrieked with a pitch that even Banshee would be proud of.

A burst of anger sent adrenaline through Charles' veins, ammo for him to scream at his sister for her stupidity and stubbornness. But he shook his head and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He's had years and years of practice tamping down on his emotions.

The tension was starting to overwhelm him, making his head spin and his stomach turn upside down.

After counting to five in his head, Charles opened his eyes to find that Erik had come over to stand by his side.

His eyes drifted to the floor, unable to hold Raven and Erik's intense gazes.

Charles shook his head sadly, before saying with a resigned voice, "Perhaps, Hank was correct in saying that it was foolish to bring you all back here. But would you rather I left you in Ingham's mercy?"

Raven's eyes darkened as she got set to throw an insult at her brother.

But, before she could open her mouth, Charles' patience had worn out. With a snap of his fingers, Charles and Erik disappeared before their very eyes. She looked at her outstretched arm, where it had clutched her brother's, only to find that she was holding onto thin air.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The kitchen's occupants were frozen, save for Erik and Charles.

Raven's face was contorted into a scowl of rage. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, it would have been quite comical.

Azazel was leaning on the kitchen counter, one hand lifting up a cup of water to his lips. If he had tilted the glass a little more, the water would have been dribbling down his shirt.

Janos and Emma, with their impeccable hair and clothes, resembled models, posing for a photo shoot.

Erik looked around at his team. This is absolutely beautiful! The extent of Charles' powers will never stop shocking the older man, no matter how many times he's witnessed it.

The sound of heavy breathing from his right side caught his attention, breaking him out of his reverie. Charles!

Erik turned his head to the smaller man. He must have looked a fright, dried blood staining half his face.

But Charles wouldn't care it's... Charles. If anything, the younger man would offer up his own shirt to help clean it away if they weren't in a place that had towels and water.

Charles was standing there, fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was doing the breathing technique Erik's been seeing the telepath use, more and more lately, to control his temper.

That bugged Erik just a bit; Charles has always had such a sweet disposition and mild temper. But lately, he's been exhibiting a shorter and shorter fuse. A small voice in the back of Erik's mind told him that it was his fault that Charles is getting more easily mad.

But he pushed that thought away and brought his full attention to his lover. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going on in Charles' head. Raven is going to be furious (more furious than she is now) that he used his powers on her again.

His telepathy is getting stronger and stronger everyday. Not even Emma saw Charles' intentions... and this is the second time it's happened.

Charles took another deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. The scowl on Raven's face was enough to sadden the young telepath. Where did he go so wrong with her?

Charles took another breath, staring at Raven's face as if it would hold the answers. His thoughts went back to the immediate problem; Adam has taken His family.

And yes... the team of young men he calls X-men have become more family to him than a team. They have eaten together, slept in the same house together.

But most importantly, they've fought alongside one another, bled together and have supported one another in times of trial and tribulations.

Charles slowly turned to Erik, who was levelling him with a concerned gaze. Charles fought down the urge to sigh when he caught Erik's worried eyes.

"You're staring." Erik said through a gruff voice, effectively breaking the small amount of quiet after the proverbial storm.

"So are you."

Erik scoffed at that. "You mind telling me why you have chosen to freeze my team, Charles?"

"Because I really needed a quick breather." His eyes glanced back over to Raven's face for a split second. Nope, that scowl was still there, transforming her beautiful face into a blue demon.

Charles could sense something dark within him, slowly festering like a cancer. It was even more imperative for Charles to hold it back because he really did not want to imagine what would happen if he were to suddenly lose control.

As if Erik was the mind reader, he could sense where Charles' thoughts had gone. It was scary how intuitive they were to each other, at times.

"Is there anything that I should be aware of, Charles? Or are you going to leave me in the dark wondering, again? What ever happened to not having anymore secrets and lies between us?"

Charles rubbed a hand over his face and a quick short laugh came out of his mouth. He was too tired and stressed to be dealing with so many issues.

"There are many things that I would like to tell you, Erik."

Hurt flashed in Erik's eyes quickly when he automatically assumed the unspoken word "but" would be coming at the end of that sentence.

But Charles went on. "Please believe me when I tell you that I was going to tell you about Ben and Adam. But... things... got in the way every time I wanted to bring it up."

For a few seconds, Charles and Erik just stayed looking at each other like the adult version of a staring contest. Charles did not need to elaborate what "things" came up that prevented Charles from confessing such a depressing secret.

Slowly, so as to not startle the tense telepath, Erik stretched out one of his hands to cup Charles' right cheek. His thumb slowly stroked the skin with gentle affection, feeling the signs of a stubble beginning to grow.

Charles' eyes instinctively closed as he leaned into the comforting touch.

"Charles?"

"Your touch is soothing." Charles breathed, the small amount of air caressing Erik's wrist. With a gentle hand, Charles grasped the one on his cheek and led Erik to the hallway.

He wanted to get out of there.

"I should probably unfreeze your team."

"Why did you freeze them, in the first place? You know Raven is going to be furious." Erik asked as he followed the telepath out the door and down the hall.

"It has become a defensive mechanism, to be honest. When it gets to be too much for me, that's the only way that I find I can get away without somebody hounding me with questions. It's not something I should make a habit of, but I find it has come in handy these past few days." Charles said, releasing his grip on Erik's hand and shoving his hands in his pockets. His head dipped down a bit, as if in shame, while he walked. "It was either that or…"

He was reluctant to tell Erik of the almost uncontrollable temper that he has been barely keeping a leash on, recently. Although, seeing as how perceptive Erik is when it comes to all things Charles, the telepath is almost certain that the magnokinetic has already noticed.

Noticing the dark path Charles was about to travel down in his mood, Erik hooked a hand in Charles' left arm, pulling him to a stop at the end of the hallway. They had passed the living room and were near the foot of the stairs that would lead up to the second floor. The kitchen was down the hall from them.

Charles looked down at Erik's hand on his arm and then back up to his lover's face. (What is it with people grabbing him, lately?)

Delicately, Erik grasped Charles' cheeks with both his hands. Instantly, Charles closed his eyes, relishing in Erik's touch.

"I love you." Erik whispers, pressing his aching forehead against his lover's.

"I love you, too." Charles said with a small smile.

As much as he wanted to stay in Erik's arms for hours and hours, Charles was too worried about his team to allow that to happen. If the boys were out of range, then they would need to resort to another method of finding them. And with Cerebro not yet built (they still haven't found a suitable location) it made finding them all the more difficult. And who knows what Benjamin could be doing to them, right now.

Reluctantly, Charles placed his right hand on Erik's left wrist, hinting at him that he had to go but only because he needed to and not because he wants to.

"I need to find my team." Charles' eyes opened to gaze into Erik's loving stare.

There were sounds of movement and a loud angry gasp from the end of the hallway. It seems Charles' hold on the statues in the kitchen had cut out. But the pair was too lost in each other's eyes to notice.

"We'll find them together." And with that small whisper, Erik brought his lips gently down onto Charles' mouth. His head tilted to the side slightly to allow better access.

Loud footsteps and an angry, "WHAT THE HELL!?" interrupted the heated kiss, pulling the two men apart.

Two pairs of eyes spun to a set of narrowed, yellow, blazing ones. They belonged to a VERY ANGRY Raven standing in front of the kitchen door. Janos stood behind her, slightly, grinning like an idiot.

Azazel's red head could be seen behind Janos.

Raven stomped over to them, her finger pointed directly at Charles. "DID YOU JUST FREEZE US SO YOU COULD GO MAKE OUT WITH ERIK!?" Anymore mad and there would be steam coming out of her ears.

"No, Raven!" Came Charles' short reply, his face flushed from the embarrassment.

"Then why, huh?" Raven crossed her arms. She has become more of a petulant child than an adult, these past few days.

When he was a child, his mother used to yell at him for rude behaviours. Don't put your elbows on the table! Don't sigh! Don't roll your eyes! Always say 'please' and 'thank you'. It seemed the only type of parenting she liked to do was making sure her son didn't ruin her reputation by looking like an uneducated peasant.

But, with Erik's cheeky smile and Raven's look of pure fury directed at him, the only answer Charles could give her was to run a hand down his face and let out a huge sigh.

* * *

Alex awoke, his head feeling as if somebody was playing bongo drums inside of his skull. His blurred vision cleared up as images of their battle flit through his memory. Instinctively, he sat up straight, only to find his arms had been shackled to a cold stonewall. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he moved his arms in a vain struggle to release himself.

The last thing he remembered was fighting the traitor, Adam.

"Alex?" A worried voice called out to him from the darkness. "Come on, buddy! Time for you to wake up."

"Nah, I think I may just go back to bed." Alex grumbled through his teeth, his headache pounding in revolt to the noise. "What happened?"

"Adam – that little piece of a rodent's right rectum – brought us here." Sean replied.

"And where is 'here', to be exact?" Alex opened his eyes wider, turning his head in the direction of Sean's voice.

"That, I cannot say." Came Hank's reply from Alex's far left.

Alex didn't reply as he worked on the medieval looking manacles. He couldn't risk hitting his friends if he used his powers.

That had always been his greatest fear; causing harm to others with his powers. Ever since his mutation manifested, his social life became practically non-existent. He had always considered himself to be in solitary confinement, even before he went to prison.

But, one day, a young blue eyed telepath and a dangerous looking man with a sharklike grin came to his cell, promising a brighter future and a way to control his powers. He could never repay the Professor for giving Alex his life full of friends and control over his mutation.

And it was because of his solitary lifestyle for most of his existence that had drawn Alex towards Erik. He had looked up to the metal-bender, due to the fact that he could see that Erik knew what it was like to be a loner.

But that connection shattered when the metal-bender abandoned Charles and them on a beach, with no way off the island and no medical attention for their leader.

Alex shook his head to keep from going down that well-worn path. He had to focus on the issues at hand.

He tested the bonds again. The manacles were shackled on too tight, causing his skin to break enough to draw blood.

"God damn it!" Alex cursed in frustration through clenched teeth. "Where are we?"

"I don't think that we are in Westchester, anymore." Sean drawled out.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"DUDE! I'm just trying to help!" Sean snapped right back at the grouchy Havok.

That silenced Alex real quick. It was rare for Banshee to raise his voice at anyone.

"We've gotta get out of here." Hank growled, testing the bonds around his wrists. Even his bestial strength didn't stand a chance against the metal manacles that were practically welded to the wall. "Where is Erik when you need him?"

"I don't see the Professor anywhere, either... Hopefully they're OK." Alex craned his neck around as much as his restraints would allow him to look for their leader.

"There's a guy catching some Z's over there." Sean replied, as his eyes strained in the dark to make out the slumped figure in the corner not far from him. "I can't tell if it is the Professor, or if it's anyone we know – but whoever he is, he STINKS!"

The sound of keys outside of the door grabbed the young men's attention. In the corner, the stranger's ears became alert as well, his body tensing. When the door opened, four pairs of eyes glared at the figure that shadowed the doorway's light.

In the small amount of light that drifted in from the open door, they could see a man in a long cream-coloured trench coat. He had raven-black hair and hazel green eyes that swept over the small group as if they were his newest toys. The three young men's hearts clenched as they recognized their leader and mentor, Charles', features in this stranger's sneering face. This must be Ingham.

"What do you want with us?" Hank viciously growled at his captor.

"What do I want with YOU? Absolutely nothing from you...absolutely nothing!" Ingham bared his teeth at his baby brother's pathetic charges. "It was not my intention to bring you troublesome children here, but I must say, Adam's idea worked out pretty well. Now, if only he brought that mindless brute that my idiotic brother is so fond of - "

"The Professor is NOT an idiot! And Erik is not a brute!" Alex growled in defence of his mentors.

Alex is far from forgiving the metal bender for abandoning them, but he is glad that the Professor has a man like Erik to support him in the team's absence.

"You plan on using us as bait to lure Charles in." Hank surmised, his yellow eyes glaring in Ingham's direction.

"You must really be a dumb ass git - " Sean exclaimed, but broke off with a startled cry of pain. His skull felt like it was being crushed by the jaws of life. His arms flailed helplessly, trying with all its might to cradle his head. A loud scream tore from Sean's lips.

Ingham must have underestimated Banshee's power. The moment Sean opened his mouth; a loud high-pitched scream sent the evil telepathic bastard to his knees. The rest of the cell's occupants all curled in on themselves as much as the restraints would allow, their eyes closed tight as their muscles tensed up in pain. The connection was immediately cut by Ingham and Banshee finally stopped screaming, leaving a painful throb in each one of their heads.

"If you wanna do that again – could you not do that to someone who can scream louder than a girl?" A gruff voice from Hank's left side spoke up, surprising the three X-men. Apparently, there are two strangers occupying the cell with them

Ingham didn't respond to the stranger's taunt. Picking himself up, Ingham ran a hand through his hair as he composed himself.

"Your precious Professor will come for you, and when he does… well... I'll just leave it up to your imagination then, shall I?" Ingham's mouth was practically salivating at the images he conjured in his head.

"You're a sick bastard." Sean was pretty sure he could speak up against Ingham without him retaliating again anytime soon.

"I will take that as a compliment! Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date that I simply can't miss." Ingham shot them all another evil sneer. He recovered very nicely from Banshee's cry.

The wicked cruelty simmering underneath Ingham's skin sent shivers down the X-men's spines. It was painful to see that look on someone that looked so much like their kind and generous Charles.

"Enjoy your stay, now." Ingham turned around, closed and locked the door behind him.

Hank, Alex and Sean glanced at each other with wide eyes. One of the strangers in the room watched them with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

Raven took his silence as permission to continue her rant against him.

Charles has, over the years, perfected the art of ignoring her while listening to her all at the same time. "OH YEAH? Then what did I just say, Charles?" she would quiz him if he forgot to reply with a generic "uh huh" to something she said. She knew he was ignoring her during those times... she just wanted to rub it in his face.

This was just such an occasion where Charles was only half listening to her angry words. He was standing there, glazed eyes facing Erik's chest. Seeing, but not seeing, the metal-bender's chest rise and fall.

Janos had walked in to the hallway to lean against the wall, Angel and Azazel not far behind. Emma leaned on the kitchen doorway, filing her nails. They wanted to see the show; life at Westchester is quite boring, sometimes.

Erik stood there with a small knowing smile on his face, staring at Charles' blank expression. He knew full well that the telepath's mind was not even in the same city as them, right now.

"YOU PROMISED, CHARLES! YOU PRO - "

She broke off suddenly when Charles let out a pained yelp, his hands going to his head in a flash. Erik's smile immediately vanished as he threw his arms out to check on the smaller man.

The pain lasted for a few seconds, but the Brotherhood was immediately on alert; Emma's nail file was held in a diamond hand, at the ready. Azazel and Janos both stood up straight, arms tense at their sides in case of an attack.

"Sean." Charles let out in a gasp as the pain finally receded. Reaching out with his telepathy, Charles scanned as far as he could to find the redhead. But, he was gone.

Slowly, Charles opened his eyes... he didn't remember closing them.

"Charles?" Erik's voice drifted through the pain.

"Sean's in pain, but I can't get a lock on his location." Charles replied to the unspoken question. "I am quite certain that Benjamin is the one causing it."

"At least we now know that your team is most definitely in the same location as your brother." Janos shrugged.

Six pairs of eyes stared back at him. He raised a hand to his face in a subconscious effort to wipe away any imperfections that may have found residence on his face. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"He speaks!" Angel replied, eyes still on Janos' face.

"Of course I can talk! Just because I don't speak much, doesn't mean I can't!" Janos crossed his arms over his chest.

"So we've noticed." Azazel dryly quipped behind him.

Erik's face registered mild shock as he watched his team throw jokes at one another. Never before had he witnessed this kind camaraderie between them. Or maybe he missed it between his snapping, growling and snarling.

"It's gone quiet in here." Angel broke the small silence.

"That's because the noisy idiots aren't here." Raven growled, staring daggers at her silent brother.

Without another word, Charles shoved his hands into his pockets, ducked his head and turned away. Erik, with no small amount of concern, and the rest of the Brotherhood watched him walk away without another look back.

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Erik watched Charles' back as it disappeared up the stairs. And even after Charles was long gone, Erik couldn't help but stare at the empty air. He was torn between running to his lover to comfort him or turning around and burn a hole into Raven with his glare alone.

When he had first met Charles and Raven after getting saved by the telepath, in more ways than one, Erik was sure that the bond between the two siblings would withstand time itself. She had been beyond worried when Charles was finally pulled back onto the ship, setting upon him like a mother hen with coffee, blankets and concerned anger. It was amusing to see the embarrassed blush that had crept onto the younger man's face as he patiently withstood Raven's ministrations.

Even though Erik had met him for only a few minutes, he had found the telepath to be quite endearing and quite beautiful. The thing he had noticed first, when his head broke the water's surface, was how BLUE Charles' eyes were. Sitting on the bunk in his wetsuit and a blanket thrown over his shoulders, Erik grinned fondly as those blue eyes were screwed shut tight. Raven hovered over his sitting body with a towel roughly drying her brother's hair, Charles' head roughly shoved from side to side from the slightly violent rubbing. Every once in awhile, the words "stupid" and "idiotic, self-sacrificing, dumbass" would drift to the magnokinetic's ears.

When she was finished with Charles' head, she took the towel away. It took all of Erik's willpower to not burst out laughing at the sight of Charles' mussed up hair. It resembled Einstein's iconic haircut but with brown hair. Raven, on the other hand, held no reservations about laughing and was currently guffawing so hard tears were coming to her eyes.

"RAVEN!" Charles had yelled, doing his best to bring his brown locks to order with his hands.

"HAHA - I - I love that look, Charles! HA HA! You're already dorky, might as well - * _snicker* -_  might as well look the part, too!" Raven snorted out through her fits of laughter.

"You're incorrigible!" Charles' hands were still smoothing down his hair. His blue eyes rolled up as it could go, as if he would be able to see his hair through his skull.

With Charles' eyes successfully directed elsewhere, Erik was free to examine the telepath's body visually. If Charles noticed, he didn't say anything.

It was in that moment Erik decided that Charles and Raven could be gifted with his trust...and he does not give anyone his trust, EVER!

So now, literally standing between a fuming Raven and a weary, defeated Charles, Erik is once again shocked by the vast expanse of differences that lie between the siblings. The bridge between Charles and Raven, he had first thought to be indestructible, was on its last rope. The only thing that kept it from snapping entirely, and leaving the brother and sister on different sides of the river, was the love they held for each other formed through years of companionship. But even that was not enough anymore. That proverbial rope was so frayed that one wrong word would destroy it.

It was one of the many things that Erik had been proven wrong on when it came to Charles' life.

When he had first met the telepath, Erik had automatically assumed that Charles lived a life free of hardships, safely tucked away from all forms of suffering. Whether or not it was good that Erik had been proven wrong on this subject, he didn't dare dwell on. Even now, the evidence that Erik's assumption was wrong came in the form of the multitude of faded scars on the telepath's body. Charles never explained where they came from, for the scars told the story for him. One day, perhaps when the dust has settled, Erik will gather the courage to ask his lover to share that part of his life with him.

But there was one thing Erik was glad to be proven wrong on: Erik had assumed that Charles reciprocated Moira's feelings. It was definitely not that big a secret, though it was never spoken out loud, that Moira had a crush on Charles; Raven would roll her eyes every time Moira laughed at Charles', far from funny and made him look like even more of a dork even though Hank laughed with him, jokes. Erik had caught her, on several occasions, staring at the telepath with a dreamy, wistful look in her eyes when she thought nobody was looking.

But Erik couldn't blame her, not when he had started to develop feelings for the same man, as well. So it was with no little relief to find out that Charles had let her go and wiped her memory. Jealousy still burned a small hole in his stomach whenever Erik thought about Charles and Moira kissing, but he trusted Charles when he said he didn't have any feelings for Moira.

"I think we should leave." Raven's voice cut through Erik's thoughts. It was the complete opposite to the carefree tones she held when Erik first met her.

Disbelief and shock wove its way through Erik's emotions at Raven's words. He made sure his face held no trace of them before he turned back around to the blue shape-shifter. He couldn't even comprehend her suggestion even though he had spent almost every waking moment dreading this fork in the road. He had imagined thousands of scenarios with a thousand different reactions to it...but now that the moment's here, the choice was so clear that Erik couldn't believe why he would even consider anything else.

* * *

Raven watched her brother's back as he trudged up the stairs. Her heart was shouting at her for being such a jerk and telling her to go running off after him to apologize and beg for forgiveness. The fire that had fuelled her in his presence was dampened, slightly, by the cold weight of her guilt.

But something inside of her kept the flame going, no matter how much her heart and brain were questioning this anger. As the words came out of her, like swords plunging into Charles' back, it felt almost as if Raven was in the passenger seat of her own body. She knows she didn't mean the words; it wasn't her intention to hurt her own brother like that; the very person she swore she would never, ever, do any harm to, willingly. She didn't need to look at Erik to feel shame for what she said because she's punishing herself with it right now. But what's done, is done.

* * *

 _How could she even consider leaving now, right when Charles is the most vulnerable?_  Erik thought. Charles never once abandoned her in all the years he kept her under his wing, protecting her from Kurt and Cain's cruelty without a hint of complaint. He took her out of the streets and into luxury even though she was a stranger stealing from his kitchen.

"You really want to leave Charles to face Ingham alone?" Erik replied to her, his face blank, save for one eyebrow raised in question.

Mystique took a shaky breath to gather her jumbled thoughts and emotions before stating her case. "This is not our fight, Magneto. Why should we spend precious time helping the team that is, for all intents and purposes, our enemy? The only reason, why we were involved in this mess, was because Charles was too much of a stubborn idiot to go against his pacifist ideals and take care of his dysfunctional family problems."

She knew she was being a hypocrite now, but she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

Erik cocked his head; meeting her argument with silence searching in her eyes for the Raven he used to know. Mystique stared back at him.

After a while, he shook his head slightly, feeling sad on behalf of Charles for Raven's actions. How did it come to this?

"I am certain Charles did not mean for us to be involved...but we are, whether we like it or not, Mystique. But look at yourself, girl! Are you really so upset with your brother that you are considering leaving him to face the enemy alone?"

Raven's eyes closed as she screamed inside of herself.  _WHAT AM I DOING?_

She heard herself whisper, over the screaming inside her heart, "Yes...I believe it is the right thing to do."

"I agree." Angel threw in.

Erik and Mystique stayed staring at each other for a second more, as if they could suddenly read each other's thoughts like the telepath they were fighting about.

Not leaving Mystique's eyes for even a second, Erik raised his voice to the rest of his team. "Does anyone else think that leaving is the best course of action?"

Azazel and Janos nodded. They may all be dangerous killers but they know the power of being in a team.

Without another word, Erik turned his back to them and went in search of Charles.

* * *

Charles stepped into his bedroom and went over to his bed. With a sigh, he dropped onto the edge of the mattress and propped his arms on his knees to take some of the weight off of his back.

 _How did things turn out like this?_  Charles thought to himself for the hundredth time. He dropped his face into his hands, defeated.

Where did he go wrong when it came to Raven? He couldn't even figure that part out, so how was he even able to decide whether Raven's anger towards him was justifiable or not. A part of him hoped that her anger was fuelled by the adrenaline still coursing through her veins from the attack. Oh, they've had their differences in the years they've been together, but never have the fights gotten to this level. It was quite clear the siblings wasted too much time not telling each other their problems, in a misguided way of sparing the other person's feelings.

Raven had made him promise to stay out of her head and Charles honoured the request for years and years. Ironically, it was this promise that drove the wedge between them; Raven claiming that she wasn't accepted by Charles, when she's the one that didn't accept Charles' powers either. And with this blind spot being Raven's mind, Charles was left floundering, quite literally, in the dark for a way to connect with his sister.

"Hey." A magnetic voice drew Charles away from his thoughts. He raised his face out of his hands to look at Erik's dark form as it blocked out the light from the hallway.

Charles didn't need his powers to know what Erik was here for. Snippets of the conversation downstairs had floated up to him, unbidden.

He didn't know what to say to the older man about his decision; he would never force anyone to do anything against his or her will.

"How's your head?" Charles asked, looking for something neutral and safe to talk about.

"It will heal," came Erik's replied, stepping through the doorway and making his way to Charles' side on the bed. "I've had worse injuries in the past."

"Thank heavens you've got a thick head." Charles threw a tentative smile in Erik's direction. "Just make sure you keep an eye out for wooden tables in the future."

"I will keep that in mind." Erik smiled back before the telepath looked away again to stare at his hands. "Raven and the rest of my team want to leave."

"I've gathered as much." Charles raised his eyes to Erik's and put his hands on the bed at his sides to brace himself. "And what of you, Erik? Do you want to leave, as well?"

Erik looked down at their respective hands, so close to touching. He followed the limb to Charles' neck, to an earlobe, then to the telepath's kind blue eyes.

Trepidation began to take hold of him. The choice was upon him now; The Brotherhood or The X-men? Mystique or Charles?

A small part of him longed for the years he spent as a loner, always telling himself it was wrong to get close to anyone, for all connections would only serve to create weaknesses. But when he thought about those years of solitude, the images of Charles' warm blue eyes, welcoming arms and nights of chess games would immediately swarm his mind. After that happened, he would crave Charles' company like nothing else. It was times like that, which made the past few months of separation that much harder to bear.

And when he finally revealed his feelings to the telepath, Erik spent the days afterwards in such blissful joy, toiling the day away in Charles' arms making love to him. He remembered watching the telepath sleep and thinking to himself, "I'm happy." And in that moment, Erik didn't have any other cares in the world, so long as Charles was by his side.

Charles loves him and Erik loves the telepath in return. Perhaps, everything will become simpler if it were just the two of them.

Charles could sense the thoughts in Erik's head swirling like a light wind around the telepath. With all of the affection in the world, Charles tentatively brought a hand up to caress the older man's cheek. At the touch, Erik's attention redirected themselves to the telepath's too-red lips.

Before either of them knew it, their faces were a hair's breadth away from touching. When Erik's breath was exhaled, Charles inhaled it into his own body and vice versa.

"I will not leave you to face your brother on your own, Charles." Erik whispered against the telepath's desirable lips.

"And your team? Surely, you must consider your duty to them." Charles closed his eyes, resting his forehead onto Erik's.

"My duty is to be by your side, as it should always be." Erik touched Charles' cheek to get the telepath to open his eyes. Charles needs to look into Erik's to see that what he is saying is the truth. "I've already left your side, once before and that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I love you too much...I'd rather die than to leave your side again, no matter what our differences are. I know that now."

Charles' lips were upon Erik's in a flash. No hesitation, whatsoever. Erik responded with the same heat, lost in the joy that he knew he would be able to do this as often as he wanted in the future.

This is where he belonged! Side by side, hand in hand with Charles.

Charles drew back, reluctantly. His blue eyes dulled a bit as he explored the new silence of the mansion.

"What's wrong, my love?" Erik's brows furrowed a bit in concern.

"They're gone." Charles closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

"Who's gone?"

"Your team, Erik. They've left."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Voices...she can hear voices. They're so LOUD!

But what bugged her, the most was not the dangerous situation she found herself in, it was because those voices were SO familiar. But she just couldn't place her finger on just where she heard them before.

The tickling in the back of her mind, like light flickering through the leaves of a tree. Every once in a while, you'll pass a ray and feel the warmth but a split second later it'll be gone, leaving you cold.

Her life has been no less than hectic for the last few months. Because of her brief acquaintance with mutants, especially one mysterious but charming Professor, Moira MacTaggert almost lost her job at the CIA; a job which she worked her whole adult life for. A job, which took all of her efforts to even, reaches that "glass ceiling".

There wasn't much she could remember from her time with the mutants. But even so, she took what McCone and Stryker told her, on the same day the mysterious Magneto stole Frost away, to heart.

She will not give up her search for Professor Charles Xavier. She wants answers!

First off is to demand an explanation about her lack of memories. Second of all, she wants to know if there is more to the only thing that she remembers with clarity; a kiss, tentative and sweet. She knows that her feelings had grown for the tweed-wearing, arrogant, smug Professor so she wants to know if they had gone past being just friends.

And last but most definitely not least! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HER!?

A few months ago, her life got turned even more upside down – if that was even possible. Moira is very careful about touching any organic living flesh now. She learned from her mistake; one day, she placed a hand on her partner's arm. The poor man started screaming, holding onto the bloody appendage with so much fear in his eyes. He scrambled backwards from her, as if she was the devil himself.

She was confused and frightened. The only thing she could do was to stare at the damage she had done with merely a touch of her hand. Her gaze went from her bloody hand to the poor man's arm, which was now filled with tiny cuts. She was so shocked that she couldn't even scream.

She's been on the run since then.

She needs to find Xavier! She doesn't know why or how she knows he will have the answers, but the nagging in the back of her mind keeps propelling her to that man.

And not only does she have to find Xavier soon, but also she needs to get to him before Stryker and his team find him. There's no telling what he'll do to Xavier and to Magneto – Moira couldn't give a rat's flying poo about Magneto – but she does know that she cares about Xavier's life.

She spent every waking moment in search of this elusive man. Without the resources of the CIA, Moira was left with only a handful of contacts that she could call in favours from.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at her current predicament, Moira was led to a house – more like miniature mansion – that belonged under the name Xavier.

She thought her search was over! She could finally get her answers!

But was she, oh so very, wrong.

The house belonged to an Xavier, all right... but not Charles Xavier.

And the house probably shouldn't even be deemed a house. A house would invoke feelings of warmth and safety; a sanctuary from the outside world.

But what lay underneath the foundations, of the building Moira was led to, could only be considered Hell on Earth.

Moira groaned aloud as she stretched her sore and aching limbs. The movement sent a puff of air, from her beyond stinky clothing, straight to her nose. For a second, she almost vomited onto the floor from the smell. She doesn't blame the owner of one of the voices surrounding her when he referred to her as "the stinky one".

"How much longer do we have to stay in this hell hole?" One of the voices spoke up. Alex - That's what they called the blonde boy.

There goes that nagging feeling again. Alex – she's heard of that name. Names are now popping up in Moira's head.

Hank... Sean...

"I do not have the power to control metal, so excuse me for delaying our escape!" The blue, furry gorilla snapped back at Alex.

The door creaked open, flooding in a yellow triangle of light. Two burly brutes threw a woman into the room.

A … blue woman... and she's naked.

"RAVEN!"

Moira's brain scrambled to piece together where she's heard that name from. Images of a blonde girl following a blue-eyed brunette around like a lost puppy flooded her brain. It hit her like a jackhammer.

Raven is Charles' sister!

* * *

Charles wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, not long after he found Erik sitting at the kitchen table with such a lost expression on his face. Charles did not say anything to the magnokinetic. For once, Charles is lost for words. Instead, he places a kiss to Erik's forehead.

A new form of disappointment began to fester when the telepath's thoughts chose to move onto Raven and her actions. He does not care what she does to him. He only cares about what Raven's actions are doing to Erik's state of mind.

The worry he has for the wellbeing of three young men toy with his imagination as well.

It was a good thing that he can multitask; otherwise he would be a blathering mess right now.

Twelve hours has passed since Raven and the Brotherhood left. It was also during that short time that Charles and Erik had succumbed to their passion for each other once more, despite knowing that they have many things that they could be doing instead of enjoying the seductive desires of the flesh. Their lovemaking was intense in a way it has never been before.

Whispered reassurances of love and support filled the time as they lay in each other's arms. Despite their insatiable sexual appetites, their bodies could not continue on love alone.

And so they unwrapped themselves from each other and took a break to let the new events settle into their minds.

"Do you regret your decision, Erik?" Charles asked tentatively.

"Only a small part of me does, but the rest of me is telling me that, by your side, is where I am meant to be."

He has changed much indeed during the past few months, so much so that it scares the wits out of him. The monster still simmers underneath his pores, running through his bubbly veins, mingling with his boiling blood – but that monster has now found love. It is his love for Charles that has helped him change, for the better or for worse, he will not know.

"I love you." Charles whispered in Erik's ear before kissing him again.

"I love you too." Erik whispered back as he tilted his head to the side so he could angle his lips closer to the telepath's. "Have you had any luck in trying to locate the boys? Or Ingham?"

"No luck." Charles withdrew his arms and took the seat next to Erik at the kitchen table.

"Are you able to reign in your powers and focus solely on one person? Without having to worry about other minds, you can throw your full weight into one subject. Kind of like how I am with my powers."

"Only if I want to kill them." Charles replied, his eyes downcast.

"Kill them?" Erik's eyes immediately widen. The fact that Charles already had an answer means that there had been a time in the past he tried that very thing.

"Kill them, yes. If I were to concentrate hard enough on one mind, there is a chance that I could completely burn it out."

"How do you know this, Charles?" Erik placed a comforting hand on Charles' arm, coaxing the telepath to make eye contact.

Slowly, Charles took a deep breath before raising his head and staring the older man right in the eyes. "Because, one time, I almost killed someone when I was trying to see how far I could push myself."

He's never told anyone of this... not even Raven.

"How old were you at the time?"

"Fourteen."

Erik could only stare at the smaller man, trying to process everything he knows of Charles and what he is learning. Charles is like an onion; on the surface, he is smooth and yellow. Seemingly harmless. But once you pull back the first skin, there are layers upon layers of secrets that make you want to cry.

It's hard to connect the suave, elegant, self-assured Professor to the abused, unloved by his family, and flawed young man that makes up Charles Xavier.

"You...almost killed someone with your gift when you were fourteen?" Erik held back the urge to drag the blue-eyed telepath to his lap and shield him from all the darkness that was in the world and in his past.

"It is quite difficult for you to believe that, isn't it?" Charles is more than aware of the conflict in Erik's mind. He has never bothered to correct people's assumptions of him. Hell, he even encourages it. It stops them from looking at him with the pity that he used to see sometimes in the household staff.  _Oh the poor boy. Oh how sad._

One of the biggest shocks to everybody so far has been the appearance of Ingham in Charles' life. The fact that there is somebody, as dark and tainted murderer that is Benjamin, related by blood to the hippy pacifist that is Charles Xavier looks like a big ironic joke played by God for his own sick sense of humour.

The idea that the boys could be suffering BECAUSE of Ben's misguided sense of revenge against Charles makes the telepath want to vomit.

"The boys will be fine, Charles, they are tougher than they look."

Charles looked up at Erik in surprise. How did Erik know? He must have been staring at nothing for too long... or maybe he just said it out loud. Erik gave him a small smile and Charles couldn't love the man anymore than at that very moment.

Charles jumped up and their lips met in a heated kiss. Slowly, Charles ended up straddling Erik in his chair as they kissed.

For a good thirty seconds, they stayed there making out like teenagers until Charles pulled back his head with a snap. Erik was immediately on alert as to why Charles would break off the kiss so abruptly.

Charles turned his head to the side and covered his face with a hand.  _AHCHOO! AHCHOO!_

"Gesundheit!" Erik wished Charles with a big smile on his face. He had relaxed when it was apparent what Charles' sudden change was from just a sneeze.

"Danke Schoen." Charles replied automatically. "Yummmmy!" Charles waved his spit-covered hand in front of Erik's face.

"I do not think that 'yummy' is the right word to use." Erik said as he watched Charles grab a handkerchief and wiped down his hand.

"Really, then what word would you have me use instead?" Charles quirked his head at Erik, a playful twinkle in his baby blue eyes.

"Hmmmm...'Not Yummy'." Erik smiled.

Charles playfully slapped him on the arm before getting up. "I'm sure I can find one a little more eloquent than that."

"You do that then," said Erik, his infamous shark-like smile on his face.

Charles didn't reply. Charles turned on the tap, scrubbed with the soap and dried off his hands.

"Am I... doing the right thing, Charles?" Erik asked in a small whisper.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the water. What did you say, love?"

"Never mind." He's not sure whether he was glad the question was left unheard. "Tell me more about the guy you almost killed."

"You really want know?" Charles asked, sliding into the chair opposite the sombre man.

"You know all that there is to know about me. It is only fair that I would like to know more about the one I love." Erik stretched out one of his long arms to grab a hold of Charles' hand.

"I may know about your history, Erik but you will never cease to amaze me. I have never met anyone, not even Raven, who still continues to find fresh ways to challenge me. That is one of the many reasons, I believe, that drew me to you."

"And I will continue to find fresh ways to challenge you." Erik promised.

"I look forward to your future challenges." Charles gave him a smile before it quickly disappeared under the weight of the story he would have to tell.

The sadness on Charles' expression would have had Erik vaulting over the table and kissing the telepath senseless in his usual possessive, overprotective manner. But now is not the time for such things. His willpower against tackling Charles with kisses is amazing... he should get a medal for that alone!

Charles let out an undignified snort, his eyes on the table.

"Is there something amusing to you?" Erik asked, one eyebrow rose up.

Charles took a deep breath.

"I never told anyone this story before, I've never even told Raven. But I am willing to make an exception in your case, because you are correct to say that it is only fair that I tell you more about me."

"I appreciate that." Erik recognized the change in subject but chose not to call Charles out on it.

"There was this boy at school...you know what, I think it better for me to show you." He waggled his fingers near his temple. "Do you mind?"

"If it will make things easier for you, then no, I do not mind, Charles."

"Very well, then. Just try to keep your mind calm, you will see a few images that you'll not like and if you want to learn the full story of what happened, you will have to keep your mind calm."

Erik opened his mouth to agree to the condition when the smell of sulfur drew their attention. A poof signaled the arrival of Riptide and Azazel in the middle of the kitchen.

Charles' heart plummeted as he realized there must be something wrong...RAVEN!

* * *

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

The moment he awoke, he surveyed his surroundings with an alertness borne from years of being thrown into horrendous situations such as this one.

Just another typical holding cell, albeit quite olden-looking. Complete with manacles and stonewalls, this cell looked like it came straight out of a medieval castle.

For a while, he was the sole occupant of the cell, his hands bound to the wall so that not even Logan's superior strength or claws could cut through the bindings. Alone, he counted the seconds as they turned to minutes and from minutes, to hours. The door opened and, with a quick swish of a cream coloured lab coat and a thud, his solitary imprisonment became … not so solitary, anymore.

The door of the cell was closed just as fast as it was opened, leaving no room for escape even if he was able to do so.

In the dark, Logan could make out a woman clothed in a pantsuit.  _HMPH! Must be some type of Fed._

He didn't say a word to her. She didn't say a word to him. They stared at each other, sizing each other up. They may be prisoners together but that doesn't mean they're allies.

The silence stretched on. Logan's fine with the quiet; It sure beats the sounds of battle, the dying cries of men whom he had fought alongside. He briefly thought about Victor, his cold-hearted brother, wondering if he were here or if he was even looking for him. Unlike his brother, who thrives on the bloodshed, Logan has grown weary of fighting... but that will not stop him from escaping this Hellhole!

Those diamond-blue eyes watched him. The sparkle of mischief in them have long since vanished but they are, nonetheless, quite stunning. He quickly looked away, not wanting to give away the effect it had on him.

* * *

Erik stood up so fast from the seat, the chair rocked on its legs a bit before settling back in place. His sea storm eyes flashed dangerously as he took in the two mutants that appeared in the kitchen in a puff of red smoke.

"You're back!? Why?!"  _How dare they! After they just left!_

The metal around the kitchen rattled dangerously at its bidder's command.

"Easy, man!" Riptide raised a hand up in a placating gesture. "We came back to tell you that we did not leave of our own accord and, most importantly, Ingham has taken the girls."

"WHAT!?" The metal toaster became a crumpled piece of metal. Charles put a hand on Erik's arm sending calming waves through the angered older mutant with his touch, alone. "Explain, now!"

"It was as if we were doing someone else's bidding; my mind was not itself." Azazel explained.

Charles' eyes narrowed suspiciously. Quietly, he dove into Azazel's mind, reading only the surface thoughts.

"We did not know of his actions until Azazel teleported us away to a place not far from here. Even Emma was surprised." Riptide went on, narrating what Charles was seeing in Azazel's mind.

Azazel's tail swayed around anxiously, belying his calm exterior. "I tried to get them away as fast as I could, but," the red mutant turned towards Charles. "Your traitor was already there and grabbed the girls before we could react. It all happened too fast."

All eyes turned towards Charles. Since the two Brotherhood mutants showed up in the kitchen, he hadn't said a single word.

"Is it possible that Ingham could have controlled them from such a distance?" Erik's voice immediately softened when addressing Charles. Azazel and Riptide's eyebrows shot up at the quick change in temper.

Charles looked back at Erik, brows furrowed in concentration. "Yes, it is entirely possible. Benjamin is a powerful telepath. It is very likely he had been keeping tabs on your team, looking for the right moment to separate everybody without too much suspicion."

"Raven!" Erik growled. "She was the catalyst. Was she also controlled by Ingham to go against you?"

Charles stood up to pace the small kitchen.

"Raven's anger towards me was already present in her mind but I would not put it past Ben to plant a few extra seeds in her subconscious to bring her anger to another level. It appears Ben has taken 'divide and conquer' quite literally. His misguided thirst for revenge against me knows no bounds."

With a small sigh, Charles brought a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. Everything was going so, so wrong. He couldn't help but feel responsible.

As if there wasn't enough of an incentive to stay by Charles' side already, Erik was doubly convinced he made the right decision.

A shiver ran through his spine as he imagined what life would be like if anything were to happen to Charles. He would no longer be able to look into those blue eyes and say, "I love you." No longer able to steal kisses in the hallway. Could not even hold his hand.

Who was Erik kidding? He knows exactly what would happen if Charles was no longer there.

Life would not be worth living anymore, because Charles... Charles is his sun. And when the sun is gone, no life can exist.

The metal toaster melted and the utensils in the cabinets became a pool of metal.

Charles must have caught onto the emotions rolling off Erik in waves. The metal bender had been staring at Charles as if he would disappear the moment he looked away. Charles stopped his pacing and caught Erik's eye, sending off a small wave of  _calm_  and  _love_  to the distraught man.

Erik's shoulders relaxed slightly and he was able to let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Azazel, bring us to where you were sent. But before that, I must get my helmet."

Erik was halfway to the door before Azazel spoke up. "Of course, comrade. I would also suggest a change in clothes for the two of you."

Azazel's tail subconsciously pointed in the direction of the lovers' indecent clothes and,  _just had wild sex,_ hair.

Charles and Erik both looked down at themselves. A blush turned Charles' face and neck a pretty pink colour. Erik's scowl turned into a smug grin as he gave a proud look to the remaining Brotherhood mutants.

With a look, Erik conveyed to them through his eyes  _Yeah, I had sex with Charles...and it was amazing! Got a problem, buddy?!_

Azazel and Janos raised an eyebrow to show  _No, of course not._

Charles cleared his throat, breaking the stare-down between the three mutants. "Yes, I do believe Azazel is right, Erik."

Again, at the sound of Charles' voice, all of the fight and tension leaked out of Erik. He turned his head to meet Charles' gaze.

Without turning to address the teleporter, Erik distantly relayed instructions to him. "Azazel, return to our old hideout and get my cape and uniform."

With a nod, Azazel disappeared in a flash of red smoke.

With his disappearance, Charles made his way out of the kitchen with Erik following close behind. They needed to get changed and Erik needed his telepathy-blocking helmet.

As they walked side-by-side back to their respective rooms, Charles couldn't shake the animosity he has towards the object. "I do so hate that helmet!" For a second, he looked like a five-year-old child that didn't want to eat his vegetables, hands in his pockets and his gaze on the floor.

"Yes, but it is necessary for situations like this." Erik stopped at the front of his room and Charles stopped in front of his.

At his words, Charles' eyes snapped up. "You do not plan on getting rid of that damnable thing, do you?"

Erik's silence was answer enough.

What could he possibly say? Yes, I know what it does to you and I know it's the one of the reasons we parted ways, but I can't get rid of it because it is effective in keeping telepaths like you out?

Erik was filled with guilt as a myriad of emotions, the most prominent being hurt, flickered over Charles' face.

After the hurt, Charles' face held resignation. His eyes lowered its gaze to the floor again, no longer willing to look at the other man for a second longer.

Instinctively, Erik took a step forward and raised a hand to comfort his lover.

"Charles..."

The younger man interrupted Erik's words with a soft, "We should go get changed." Before he turned the knob on his door, stepped into his room, and closed it on Erik's guilt ridden face.

* * *

Emma was quite aware of the reaction she was getting from one of the strangers in the cell with them.

She was used to these emotions when she was around men and, on some occasions, women. For most of her life, the words "beautiful, stunning, gorgeous" followed her around, feeding her vain ego. Shaw, himself, said those same words but they were shallow enough for a man like him.

But this man's thoughts on her caught her attention like no others. She inspected him like a scientist would a specimen on a petri dish. The man was handsome, no doubt about it. The sideburns and unshaven features did nothing to deter his ruggedly handsome looks.

But his eyes were what called out to her the most.

As a telepath, it's uncommon to find anyone that could intrigue them because, with a single thought, they could know everything that person was thinking.

This man's eyes held danger and mystery. Though the face showed a man in his mid 40's, the eyes looked much older, weighed down with the atrocities he's seen in his long life.

Logan, was the name Emma could glean from his mind.

Even without telepathy, one would be able to sense the warrior in the man. He lived to fight and he constantly has to fight to live.

A shout from Raven broke Emma's concentration.

"MOIRA?!" Her yellow eyes were wide as she stared at the woman chained to the wall.

Emma's elegant eyebrow raised up an inch.  _Hmm... Xavier's human friend._

A quick dive into the woman's mind raised some interesting flags. It seems that this human has developed some rather strong feelings for Charles Xavier.

"You know me?! You're Raven! Charles' sister, correct?"

Raven let out a disbelieving scoff. "So it is true. Charles really did wipe your mind!"

"Yes, he did." Moira's hands dropped down rattling the chains a bit, her excitement dampening immediately. "I almost lost my job after what he did to me and I went back."

"What he did to you was for the protection of all mutants!"

Angel and Emma looked at Raven in surprise. The stark contrast between her earlier hostile attitude towards her brother and the defensive one now was pretty prominent.

Ever since meeting the woman at the bar, Raven had never really warmed up to the human as Charles did.

It was as if the fog of rage against her brother had been lifted, leaving behind the destruction her words had caused. Now that her mind was clear enough for her to think on more objectively, Raven's heart clenched with guilt, regret and sadness.

She knew she didn't mean all that she said to Charles, but she could not deny that the anger had come from somewhere legitimate. It had been something that had been eating at her long before she left with Erik at the beach.

For a long time, she believed that she had to keep that anger to herself, blaming Charles for his stubbornness and naïveté. But now that all her anger has been released onto her brother, she did not feel satisfied like she thought she would be. She did not feel any relief.

Instead, she felt guilt.

It wasn't until after she had yelled and yelled at Charles did she realize how much hurt she caused the man that took her in when no other person would accept her. It wasn't until the guilt settled in that her mind played back all the years he sacrificed his time and well-being for her safety and peace of mind.

Images of him, as a child, telling her to hide when Cain was in the mood for some violence raced through her head. She would stay hidden, even though she longed to go out there and beat Cain half to death, following his telepathic commands as he took the brunt of Cain's anger and punches.

Tears came to her eyes as dozens of situations popped into her mind.

All those times when she had a nightmare and he would crawl into her bed and comfort her. Or the times, when, no matter how troubled he was, he would immediately put on a smile for her the moment she walked through the door.

How could she do and say all those things to her brother?! Her insecurities had blinded her to what he was really trying to do. He wasn't trying to hide her. He WAS trying to protect her. Never once did he ever say that she was ugly. But because he never paid attention to her the way he would all the girls he flirted with at the bars, she felt insignificant... ugly.

If he thought that she was ugly, then how come he let her walk around in her natural form when they were at home, alone? He was the first person to accept her for what she was...h ow could she have forgotten that?!

Raven could feel a decade old wound starting to heal and her breathing become easier. Her heart may be heavy with regret and guilt but it felt a hundred pounds lighter.

The tears threatened to spill from her eyes. With a sniffle and a deep breath, Raven kept the tears at bay... for now. When she sees Charles again, she's going to grab him and hug him for hours and tell him how sorry she is.

And she WILL see Charles again! Charles can't go on thinking, for longer than necessary, that his sister hates him. He means too much to her to do that to him. And Ingham, though he may be a blood relative to Charles, is not going to come between this sister and brother!

Since she met Erik, she has never been more glad for his protectiveness towards her brother. She's so glad that Erik had decided to stay with Charles. She dreaded to think what Ingham would have done to Charles if he were left alone.

Emma watched the shape-shifter as she wrestled with her emotions. It didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking.

There was something different, though, about one of the occupants of the cell.

"Moira MacTaggert, they say you are human." Emma Frost turned her blonde head to the woman in question. "But that is not true, is it?"

All eyes turned to the shackled woman. Moira's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean by that?" Moira's voice practically shrieked across the cell.

"There is no need for you to yell. We can all hear you perfectly clear." Hank's heightened hearing did not appreciate the high pitch that came from the woman.

 _Hank!_  Raven's heart fluttered a bit when she heard his voice. Her emotions were still going haywire, so she shoved the thoughts about her feelings for Beast to the side for now.

"Other than the fact that she stinks?" Alex snorted.

Moira heaved a sigh. "I am well aware of my current hygiene, thank you."

She turned her attention to Raven. "Do you not own this place?"

Raven was taken aback a bit by that question. "Excuse me?"

"This property is owned by an Xavier."

"Well it's not Charles and it's not mine. Process of elimination - I'm guessing it's his brother that owns this hellhole!"

"You're a mutant." Emma stated in a matter of fact tone. Moira's eyes went wide again as she strained against her bindings.

"I am not a mutant!" Moira exclaimed, almost as though the word mutant is a sinful word.

"Oh, honey, yes you are."

"She's a mutant! Since when?" Alex shrieked, around the same octave as Moira. "The last time we saw each other, she was human... at least that's what I thought."

"Her powers must have manifested after your Professor erased her memories." Emma explained, her tone of voice akin to something like sympathy. Surprising, coming from her. "Your Professor will probably be able to answer your questions later."

"So, Moira, what is it that you can do?" Sean asked, fascinated by this sudden twist of events.

"If by 'what I can do', you mean that I can no longer touch people, then I guess that's it." Moira replied in a guilty, horrified, and grief stricken voice. "I merely touched my partner's arm and it was almost cut to shreds!"

"I am... sorry to hear that." Raven said, feeling suddenly guilty for the immediate dislike she has for the woman. But she's well aware of her feelings for Charles and, though it's not her place, she couldn't help but feel a bit defensive on Charles' behalf.

She's always had a weird feeling about Moira's affection for Charles and it only increased when Moira looked at Raven with a wistful expression and asked, "How... how is Charles?"

Before she could think, she said the first thing that came to mind. "He's taken!"

"Taken? What do you mean, 'he's taken'?!" Moira exclaimed.  _Taken, as in the enemy has him?!_

Backtracking, Raven shook her head in the negative. Moira calmed a bit at that, but the question still burned in her.

The occupants of the cell, save Logan, shared a look with each other at Raven's outburst.

For the first time, Raven wondered if everybody supported the romance between their mentors who, by all means, should be enemies and not lovers.

Moira's racing heart calmed a bit. Professor Charles Xavier was her last hope for answers. She couldn't deny that her heart would race a bit when she brought up the short memories she had of him.

She knew that, somewhere inside her, she has feelings for this elusive mystery of a man and she will stop at nothing to see if he feels the same.

* * *

Erik quickly changed into the outfit Azazel brought back for him.

Before, the uniform was the physical embodiment of his determination in extinguishing humanity's pesky existence. But after finding heaven and acceptance in Charles' arms, Erik felt extremely uncomfortable wearing his old garbs.

After checking himself out in the mirror, Erik threw open his door and went into Charles' room, not bothering to knock. There's nothing Erik hasn't already seen, or touched, before.

"Charles."

Erik closed the door behind him. The younger man did not acknowledge Erik's presence, choosing instead to focus on fixing his belt. A smile came to the older man's face as he realized that Charles' current outfit was the same as the one that he had on when he jumped into the ocean to pull Erik out of the water.

In two long strides, Erik had walked over to Charles' and, grabbing a hold of his arms, spun him around so that he could stare down into Charles' blue eyes.

Charles' gaze refused to look up at Erik's face, choosing instead to level itself on the man's chest.

"Red suits you well." A small smile spread on the telepath's face.

Erik returned the tentative smile. "Red was always my favourite colour... but not anymore."

Charles slowly looked up at the taller man. "And what is your favourite colour, now?"

Erik's smile spread even wider. "Blue."

Charles looked at him for a moment longer and then proceeded to finish fixing his belt.

"Do you want to know why, Charles?"

"Hm?" Hummed Charles, distractedly. Though his gaze was fixed on his belt, his attention was on the man in front of him completely.

With his finger, Erik tilted the younger man's head up.

"Blue is my favourite colour because that is the colour of your eyes. Although, there is no apt word that would be able to categorize the beauty in them." With that, Erik softly brushed his lips against Charles'.

It was not a kiss of passion, eventually leading to more sensual acts. It was not a hurried peck on the lips before they part. No... That was a kiss that only two people who had undying love for each other would share. Soft, slow and spoke more emotions than any words ever could.

Their lips broke apart but they were hesitant to move away from each other's closeness. Their faces were so close; Charles' hair would get slightly ruffled whenever Erik exhaled. "I love you, Charles."

Erik studied Charles' face. At this moment, he was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Charles' lips were slightly wet from the kiss and, so impossibly, red. The lashes covering them as he tilted his head down a bit shaded his blue eyes.

 _So shy, my love._  Erik thought quietly.

The moment was ruined by a loud pop and the smell of sulphur. Erik and Charles immediately broke apart with the intrusion.

Azazel stood there with Janos, helmet in his hand. Wordlessly, he handed it to Erik.

Charles looked at the helmet and turned away to finish his preparations. "We should get going. It is time for us to put a stop to my brother's plans."

"What should we do with him once we've stopped him?" Erik refused to think of the alternative, which is that they fail, and Charles falls victim to his brother's murderous intentions.

Charles did not respond for a few seconds, taking the time to gather his thoughts on the subject. It had been one plaguing him since he saw that his brother was not much saner than a mental patient. He couldn't imagine bringing harm to anyone, let alone his own flesh and blood.

"IF I cannot persuade Benjamin to stop, then force will most likely be necessary." Blood may be thicker than water, but that doesn't make him family. No... Family is what Benjamin is holding hostage against Charles, right now.

No matter how much he tried to hide his face, using the ruse of checking his clothing, Erik could see that Charles was deeply affected by the decision he came to in regards to Ingham. Charles is a man that does not believe in violence being the only solution to a problem, so Erik can tell that it took a lot out of the man to even suggest such a thing, no matter if it's towards his own brother or not.

Erik watched as Charles took another look at the helmet in Erik's hands. The younger man's face immediately darkened and he quickly turned to walk out the door.

_To hell with the others and propriety!_

"Charles!" Erik grabbed a hold of Charles' arm, stopping the man in mid stride. "It is not because of you that I keep this object. I do trust you! You're the only person in this entire world that I would offer something that precious to me. Please do not be angry with me. I think it is necessary that I keep the helmet."

Charles did not respond, choosing instead to stubbornly look at the open doorway.

Erik sighed, knowing that Charles won't respond to anything he said right now. The telepath has always been more than willing to open up his arms to everybody that was in need of support and help. But when it comes to his own pains and emotional needs, Charles would rather shut down and deal with the problem himself than let anyone in.

"We can talk about this when we get back with the others." Charles said turning his head to Azazel, arm still in Erik's grip.

With a puff, the four of them were gone.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

 


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

What would have taken hours for most people, took only a few seconds for a mutant like Azazel. The four men soon found themselves staring up at an old mansion, long since abandoned by the owners that once lived there in peace and harmony.

Stepping inside the large living area, it became obvious, quite quickly, that a fire had ravaged the beautiful estate. Mountain peaks of black went up along the walls, contrasting with the peeling and yellowed wall paper. What was once, most likely, rich and extravagant furniture, were now burnt out skeletons mimicking their former selves.

With each step, the floor would creak ominously. Erik bit back on the urge to hold Charles' arm in case the smaller man fell through a worn out floorboard or tripped on the carnage around them. He settled for keeping a close hold on the metal watch and belt buckle currently on the telepath's body.

Erik stepped ahead to confer with the rest of his team. He quietly told them to check out the other rooms. They nodded and left to do his bidding.

Charles stood back, watching Erik take command.

Love is something that many strive for. It is also something many are terrified of and will run away from. Love, itself, is a paradox; It is the most simplest thing in the world, yet it is also the most complicated... even when one is in the middle of their very own love story. Nobody can teach you what it is or tell you how it feels, though it has not stopped man from trying to put this emotion down in words.

"Were you just checking out my butt?"

Charles snapped back to reality, his head straightening with a snap. Immediately, his face reddened and his eyes widened a bit at being caught. But at the smirk on Erik's face, Charles found a teasing smile coming to his own.

"Oh Erik, don't flatter yourself. Why would I want to check out your butt when it's not that impressive to begin with?"

Erik quirked an eyebrow and his smile widened. "That's not what you said a few hours ago."

Charles put a finger to his chin, tapping inquisitively with his head tilted back as if he was thinking of something really hard. "Hmm... remind me again what we were doing that would make me say such admirable things about your arse?"

Erik's eyes darkened with lust as images of their earlier romp came back to his mind. With a couple steps, Erik's arms had grabbed ahold of Charles' shoulders, holding him in place. Erik's mouth was mere inches from Charles' ear.

Far bigger and stronger men have flinched away in terror from an action like that. But Charles didn't so much as twitch at the sudden move. If anything, Charles' smile grew a little wider at the almost violent reaction to Erik's lust.

Charles could feel Erik's hot breath on his neck as it quickened in time with the blood rushing through his veins. "I will happily remind you when we get back home."

Charles turned his head slightly, spying Erik through the corner of his right eye. He dropped his voice down a notch, throwing it to Erik's ears only. "I look forward to your reminder with great anticipation."

Erik practically growled with want and need. He reluctantly backed away from the telepath. If he didn't, he would have "reminded" Charles right then and there on the burnt out floor.

"Don't worry, love, we'll have plenty of time for that later. First, we must find our family and bring them home."

Erik's lust filled expression faltered, turning serious in a blink. Family.That was the one thing the metal bender never thought he would ever find or deserve again. He blinked away the sudden moisture in his eyes.

Charles frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" Even with the helmet on Erik's head, Charles could still read the man like an open book.

"It's... It's been a very long time since I've had the chance to consider anyone family."

Charles shouldn't be shocked, knowing the horrors of Erik's past, but Erik's timid words still caught him by surprise. For a second, he could only stare at his lover as the man reigned in his emotions. Another second after that, Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's body, holding the man close.

"It's so disgustingly sweet, I think I'm going to be sick."

Charles immediately pulled away. Faster than the eye could see, Erik pushed Charles behind him, shielding the man with his body.

"Ingham." Erik growled. Where the hell are Riptide and Azazel?

The brothers stood on opposite sides of the room, separated only by Erik's body. The older brother was leaning on the doorway, arms and legs crossed in a nonchalant manner. Dressed in slacks and a shirt, the man looked too similar to his younger brother for Erik's comfort.

Charles stepped around Erik, despite Erik's hand on Charles' arm preventing him from getting any closer to the dangerous telepath.

"Where are they, Ben?"

"Who?" Ben cocked his head to the side. "Be more specific, faggot."

Erik saw red and, grabbing ahold of the metal watch band, metal belt buckle, copper buttons, threw Ingham roughly into the wall behind him. The man landed with an OOF on the floor. How stupid of Ingham to not have defended himself against a man who could manipulate metal.

Charles threw a grateful smile to Erik who nodded back. Charles turned his attention back to his fallen brother. "Do I look like a pile of sticks to you, brother? Where are our friends?"

Benjamin smiled. "YOU have friends? Who would want to be friends with a fag – "

Ingham was cut off in mid word. With the metal in his shoes, Erik pulled the man's feet from under him and lifted him into the air...upside down.

His dark hair hung down from his head as he glared daggers at Magneto. NOBODY talks to Charles that way, least of all this poor excuse for a brother.

Charles watched with no small amount of sadness as his own brother suddenly broke out into manic laughter.

"Does something amuse you, Benny?" Erik followed his words with a small shake of Ingham's shoes.

"I find it highly amusing that my brother could fall in love with a person so determined to keep telepaths out of his head."

Erik let go of the metal. Ingham dropped onto the floor, breaking his fall with his face.

Despite it being his brother, Charles couldn't help but let a small amount of amusement grace his face. "We did not come here to discuss my love life."

"Can you not sense your little friends from here, Charlie boy?" Charles almost flinched at the familiar childhood nickname.

"You've lost the right to call me that." Charles growled. Erik raised an eyebrow at Charles' dark tone.

"This conversation has grown tiresome. Time to spice things up a bit." Ingham snapped his fingers.

Adam entered the room with a pop, two other mutants in tow. One was a mutant named Flame who was a pyrokinetic and the other was a big muscled giant named, fittingly, Goliath.

Charles immediately froze Flame and Giant. He could see the small spark in Flame's hand as he prepared to lob a fireball at Charles. Giant's big fists froze in its path towards Erik's face.

Adam was smart enough to teleport around so that Charles couldn't get a lock on him. He was too fast.

With a swish of his hand, Erik threw Ingham through the wall from before. Adam came more prepared, making sure he didn't keep any metal on his body. Erik watched the teleporter popping in and out, searching for a pattern.

When Erik thought he found one, Erik grabbed ahold of a metal beam lying on the floor. Leveling it to where Adam was supposed to be, Erik swung it like a baseball bat at the same time the POP signaled Adam's arrival. The teleporter was sent flying with the force of the hit through the same whole Ingham created with his body.

With a mental nudge, Charles made Giant and Flame walk out of the room.

Charles and Erik turned to each other, Erik immediately assessing Charles visually for any injuries. If Charles so much as got a splinter in his beautiful finger, Erik would make sure Ingham and his cronies burned in Hell for all eternity.

"You're truly a marvel, my friend." Charles smiled, truly impressed with Erik's abilities.

"Why thank you, my dear, you're not so bad yourself."

They stood there, grinning at each other as if they didn't just take down four powerful mutants without lifting a finger.

Azazel popped into existence, a hand on Janos' shoulder. The increased weight was too much for the poor building.

Before Erik could open his mouth to yell at them for their absence, the weakened floorboards under their feet creaked once before giving way and swallowing the four surprised mutants.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24** :

All four landed with a thud and a groan. Janos coughed before swirling a small whirlwind to blow away the fog of dust and wood chips. The small amount of light, that filtered through the hole in the ceiling, illuminated the dust as it got blown away by Janos' power.

"Charles!" Of course Erik's first words after a fall would be for his lover.

Charles propped himself up on his elbows with a pained hiss, his back screaming its violent protests. With a quick search of the minds around him, Erik's helmet having fallen off in the process of his trip down, Charles breathed a sigh of relief when he found that all four other people were still alive.

Wait... FOUR?! Erik, Azazel, Janos, and – interesting!

Erik's eyes ran over Charles' body to make sure that the smaller man didn't have any injuries. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to his own aching body. He grabbed the helmet from where it had fallen next to him and placed it on his head, shutting out Charles' irritation towards the object.

"Apologies. That caught me by surprise or else I would have teleported you all away." Azazel's voice rang through the dark room. Charles sent out a wave of forgiveness in his direction. His back was killing him!

"Everything all right there, Erik?" Charles coughed. The man responded with a grunt as he hauled himself to his feet. Charles looked over to the older man who was putting his weight against the wall he had leaned against and clutching his left ankle.

Erik cursed a few words in German before glaring at Charles who was moving daintily into a sitting position.

"And are you going to get up or are you just going to lay there all day?" His voice playful to mask the concern he felt. He could see the pained expressions on Charles' face. That fall wouldn't have been friendly to the telepath's sensitive back.

Charles could see that Erik was favouring his left foot, making sure it barely grazed the ground. They could only hope that the appendage wasn't broken.

"Need a hand there, Charles?"

Erik's eyes widened and his senses became razor sharp. That voice! He knows that voice. But that voice can't be here!

Charles watched Erik's reaction. As much as Charles was surprised himself, he wanted to see the look on Erik's face.

The man stepped from the corner he had backed into when the roof literally came down around his head.

"DARWIN!?" Erik exclaimed.

Azazel and Janos looked like they were tensing up for a fight. They had been there and saw what Shaw had done to that boy.

Charles smiled with delight at his former charge, thanking God that the man was safe and alive. How he was alive was another story. "So nice to see you again, Armando."

Darwin smiled genuinely at his former, albeit for a short time, leader while making his way to the fallen telepath. With an arm wrapped around Darwin's shoulder, Charles was gingerly picked back up onto his feet, his back screaming all the way.

Charles couldn't help but whimper a little and curse in pain. Erik's worry and concern spiked at the sound. Charles immediately sent a reassuring smile to his lover.

Catching sight of the two tense mutants in the corner, Darwin pointed an accusing finger at Azazel and Riptide. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

"They're with us." Came Erik's short explanation, still leant against the wall helplessly.

Charles, after testing his steadiness at a vertical angle, slowly made his way to Erik's side. "I suggest we get moving. It won't take long for Benjamin to regroup."

Erik, ever the stubborn one, tested his left foot by putting a bit of weight on it. Charles was close enough by his side to catch him when he almost fell flat on his face. Darwin hurriedly took up the other side; Charles' small stature was sure to get squashed by Erik's body. Not that either of them would have minded, though.

"Who's Benjamin?" Darwin asked Charles over Erik's shoulders. Erik had an arm on both of their shoulders and was hopping to the only door that was in the room.

Charles couldn't help himself, "I always knew you were hopping mad."

"Ha Ha... very funny, Charles."

Charles stopped to give Erik, and his own back, a rest. "Benjamin is Ingham's name."

"Really? Well, I call him 'That Insane Bastard'!" Darwin said through clenched teeth. "Are you here for the children?"

"Children?" Erik frowned as he returned to his journey to the door.

"Yeah. That bastard brought in thirteen children – now, there are three left." Darwin's eyes flashed to the door they were going to. Charles could sense the anger and sadness that Darwin was quite loudly projecting.

Charles inwardly sighed. He felt sick and angry at what his brother was capable of. The idea that Benjamin had harmed children told Charles that, most likely, his brother was beyond salvation.

"Erik, would you be a darling and rip that door down?"

"Thought you'd never ask, my love."

Darwin's eyebrows shot up. Now that's interesting!

The metal door screeched and was sent flying to the other side of the room, where it collided with the wall and fell to the floor with a CLUNK that echoed through the large room.

Charles felt around with his powers.

The room... it felt wrong.

It felt like it was filled with – death.

Charles, Erik and Darwin stepped through first. Azazel and Janos brought up the rear, warily.

"What kind of a monster would want to hurt innocent children?" Erik asked aloud, more to himself than to anyone else. Memories of the atrocities he saw as a child ran through his head. He shivered at the thoughts. Charles, even without his powers, could tell what was disturbing Erik. With the hand he had hooked around Erik's middle to support him, Charles rubbed soothing circles to bring Erik back from the horrid thoughts.

There, in the middle of the room, were the broken bodies of ten children. Charles' heart broke. He shook away the fears that ran through him when the possibilities of what would have happened to the other children if they hadn't found them went through his head.

Charles swallowed down the sudden nausea. He could feel the anger and disgust rolling off the other mutants. "You said that there were three children still alive, Armando?"

"Yeah, through here." Darwin jerked his head to the right where the door was located.

With a tug, Erik had the metal door opened for the three to go through.

With the opening of the door, Charles was immediately struck with the emotions of the children inside that room...a cell, more like it. The amount of fear almost sent him to his knees. He brought up his shields as fast as he could. Erik shot him a concerned look when he felt Charles' steps falter.

Charles gave him a small smile to show that he was all right before he unhooked himself from under Erik's arm. He could see and sense three young children huddled together. One particular child immediately caught his attention – more like a teenager seeing as how the boy is thirteen.

Slowly, Charles approached the child cowering next to the wall. A rag was hiding the poor boy's eyes, as if that would hold in his abilities. The rag was but a reminder for the child to always keep his eyes closed.

"Ple – please don't hurt me." The boy whimpered. The other two shied away from the strange man approaching them. Charles' heart clenched. This was his brother's doing!

As he got closer, Charles sent out soothing vibes to the three children. Slowly, they relaxed a bit more.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Scott." Charles got close enough where he could see the tear tracks of the children. He slowly knelt down to their height, holding back the grimace from his back protesting. "I'm a friend of your brother's."

"You know Alex?!" Scott's head tilted up to the direction of Charles' voice. Charles' powers picked up on the small leak of hope that came from the kids.

"Have you come to take us away from here, mister?" Came the timid voice of the small girl to Scott's right. Charles turned to smile reassuringly at the small nine-year-old girl. Her pink hair matched her pink eyes. Her deathly pale skin was covered in dirt and tears; a small painful cut stained her grubby cheek with blood.

Charles looked straight into her eyes and said, with the most confidence he could manage, "Yes, we are."

The girl, Iris, looked at the group of strange mutants in front of her for a second as if expecting Charles to suddenly go back on his word and attack them. When nothing happened, Iris decided that Charles, helmet man, and all the other colourful mutants could be trusted. A humongous smile spread on her face. She pushed herself away from the wall and rushed to Charles who, catching her intentions with his powers, had his arms wide open. She barrelled into his open arms, clinging onto his neck and burying her head in his shoulders. For the first time since she came to this scary place, she felt safe and warm. She didn't know this strange, young man who talks with a funny voice but she could sense that he would protect and guard her with his life.

Charles' arms wrapped around the young girl, a smile on his face and tears blurring his vision when he felt the waves of relief, security and warmth drift from the children to him. He held her tight as she buried her face in his neck, not giving even a thought to the dirt and blood that got onto his clean clothes.

Erik watched the girl as she held onto Charles like her life depended on it. A small fond smile found its way to his face, despite the grave situation. He couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful Charles is with children. Not for the first time, Erik is in awe at the vast differences in the two Xavier brothers; one only intent on destruction while the other is a natural protector and nurturer.

Next to Erik, Darwin smiled as the same thoughts went through his head. Though Darwin was not much younger than Charles, he had still felt the same type of warmth and acceptance, during that cab ride so long ago, that everyone felt when Charles offered his help and friendship.

Erik's eyes wandered to the remaining child who was watching the proceedings with wide eyes. The small girl looked to be the youngest of them all. She couldn't have been more than seven years old by the looks of it.

Erik's breath caught when he realized why he was staring at her so intently. The young girl had blonde curls, greasy from not being washed. Blue eyes stared back from a pale white face that was covered in mud and grime.

Erik knew those eyes! He used to see them every time he had a nightmare.

Now... now his dreams are filled with another pair of blue eyes that blew the former ones out of the water with its sheer brilliance and shine.

He knew the features of this girl. They were different, yet the same. Oh my god! Shaw and Frost! THIS IS THEIR DAUGHTER! My lifelong nemesis has a daughter!

"Charles?" Erik called out absentmindedly, the name that he would always call for first in any situation.

Charles glanced back over his shoulder at Erik who was still staring at Frost/Shaw's daughter. Erik rounded on Azazel and Janos with no small amount of anger. "DID YOU KNOW!?" Erik quietly hissed at them, a trembling finger pointed in the young girl's direction.

Darwin moved away from Erik to go and pick up Emma's mini look-alike.

Azazel watched Emma's daughter squirming in Darwin's hold with shock in his eyes. "We had always suspected something must have had happened to Frost. About six years ago, she disappeared for about ten months." Hmm... So that makes her about 6 years old then.

Janos let out a shocked and amused huff; "Emma's going to be in for a shock when she sees this."

With Iris still in his arms, Charles began the painstaking attempt to stand back up. He couldn't help but let out a tiny groan of pain from the added weight of the child in his arms, but he'll be damned if he was going to let that stop him from providing comfort to the girl. When he finally succeeded and his back was straightened, he arched it the opposite way to try and relieve some of the tension.

Charles leaned down a bit to grab a hold of Scott's tense hand. For a second, Scott flinched away from the alien touch.

Charles sent out a calming vibe. "It's OK, Scott, it's me." Scott immediately relaxed and grabbed Charles hand with a strong, desperate grip.

With two kids down, Charles turned to the girl in Darwin's arms. The poor girl was sniffling a little, eyes watery. Charles smiled at her and gently said, "Hello, Amelia. Do not worry, love, you're safe now." The little girl sniffled a bit more before smiling back. Charles' smile widened at that.

Charles turned to Erik. "We should get moving. Darwin, Azazel and I are going to take the kids back to the mansion." Erik nodded, left foot hovering in the air and one arm braced on the wall to keep his balance.

Charles turned to Darwin, "Armando, do you know where Ingham is holding the other prisoners?"

Darwin nodded.

"Armando, I must ask for your help in helping us get our friends back. Are you willing to offer us your assistance? If you are not willing, we fully understand but I would like for your help in watching the children."

Darwin didn't hesitate when he puffed out his chest, lifted up his head and replied, "I was going to help you no matter what you said. Let's go get them back from that crazy bastard!"

Charles' chest almost exploded from the amount of pride he felt from his charge's words. He couldn't think of a proper response that would be enough so Charles merely nodded his gratitude.

Charles turned to Azazel. "My friend, if you would. The mansion please."

Azazel nodded once, walked forward and grabbed an arm from Charles and Darwin. With a puff of red smoke and a pop, the three adult mutants and three children were safely in the manor's kitchen.

Scott's anxiety levels spiked a bit from the sudden change but with Charles' hand still holding his, the young boy relaxed a bit.

Charles led the others to the kitchen table. "Azazel, if you would be so kind." Charles projected the image of the chair to Azazel's mind. The red mutant reached out with his tail and pulled out two chairs from the table for Charles to sit Scott and Iris on. Darwin pulled out another chair and gently set down Amelia. The two girls looked around at the humongous kitchen. Darwin's eyes were a bit round too from the opulence of the mansion. This was the first time he saw a house this big... if it could even be called a house. This kitchen was bigger than his whole apartment!

Charles, noticing his guests' wide-eyed stares, grinned and said with a small laugh, "Welcome to my humble abode." Azazel scoffed with amusement.

Charles went to the fridge to pull out some food and water for the, most likely, starving children. Darwin declined on the food but chugged down some water. Darwin winced when he saw the dirty smudges that were left on the crystal glass from his dirty hands. Charles, who was sitting at table to feed Scott, gave him a small smile. "Do not worry, my friend. What is mine is yours. Please feel free to help yourself to anything you want before we go back. You too, Azazel." A swish of Azazel's tail signalled his thanks.

"Ready, comrades?" Azazel asked after a few more minutes. The children were happily digging into some sandwiches that Darwin and Charles had made.

Charles nodded and, after instructing the children to not leave the manor, accepted Azazel's outstretched hand.

With a pop, Charles, Darwin, and Azazel teleported back to the depressing cell. Erik and Janos immediately straightened from their slumped positions on the wall. Erik had taken the time to let the new information sink in. He was still in shock.

Charles immediately went to go support Erik again. "Are they mutants?" Erik asked Charles with a furrowed brow.

Charles stiffened for a second, anger suddenly rising up. "Would it matter if they weren't? Whether they are mutant or human, no child should have to experience such cruelty." Erik bit his tongue from saying anything more on the matter.

Charles sighed in exasperation. "But to answer your question, yes they are mutants. Iris' lovely pink hair is the most evident of that."

Armando went over to the locked door on the opposite side of the cell. Erik, using Charles' body as a crutch, hobbled over. Erik grabbed a hold of the metal door and pulled it off its hinges, sending it flying to the wall next to it. "Knock Knock!"


	26. chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

“Did I not tell the pair of you to go fuck yourselves?”

Charles raised an eyebrow before chuckling in surprise at the familiar voice. Erik, still supported by Charles, held out a hand. Within seconds, the manacles restraining the prisoners fell to the floor with a useless thunk.

A chorus of relieved, shocked, exhausted, and confused shouts sprang up in the dark cell from the prisoners. Alex, Sean and Hank were already back on their feet, their eyes glued on their leader. Raven was staring at her brother as if he would disappear if she looked away. Emma looked more relieved than anything; finally, she can get out of this nasty little cliché of a torture room. She really needs a shower and new clothes. Moira and Logan watched Charles and Erik with recognition and surprise.

“Charles!” “Professor, oh thank GOD!” “It took you guys long enough!” “Magneto...”

The rest of the greetings were lost when Charles suddenly tensed, dropped Erik to the floor as gently as he could, shouted in everyone's heads to “GET DOWN!” and then promptly hit the deck, himself. Just in time, too, as a great big fireball went sailing past their heads and slammed into the nearest wall with much less noise than you would think a fireball would make.

Charles didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

Erik, recovered from the shock of the drop, turned to glare at the mutants blocking their escape. Ingham, Adam, Flame, Goliath and half a dozen other mutants stood there, scowling at them menacingly.

Ingham smiled a sickeningly sweet innocent smile at the group of mutants. “Now that I have your attention.”

He turned to Charles who immediately placed two fingers to his temples, a familiar sign that he was in use of his powers. “I see you have found your little friends, brother, along with the last of my students.”

Hank growled at the twisted smile Ingham was directing towards the Professor. He heard the sounds in his head, but his mouth didn't move at all. He tried to flex his fingers...nothing!

Alex, at the sight of their captors, immediately tried to conjure up a plasma blast. Halfway to standing, Alex froze like a mannequin. His eyes looked around at the rest of the newly freed prisoners; they were all in similar frozen positions as Alex.

Even Emma, in the middle of her shift into a diamond, was effected. The bottom half of her body glittered while the rest of her stayed flesh and blood.

A gust of wind, that had been halfway formed by Janos, quickly dissipated when its master's body ceased moving.

Azazel, thankfully, didn't try to pop out of the room or else he would have had a portion of his body stuck somewhere in the world while the rest of him stayed behind.

Raven's eyes glowed from gold to brown to gold again, a sure sign that she was PISSED OFF and not in full control of her powers.  
The only people left unaffected by the freezing were Ingham and his merry little band of psycho mutants, the bumbling buffoon that his brother was so fond of (If only that inferno metal object were not atop his head. I would have had so much fun torturing Charles with that mind!), and Charles, who was strong enough to be able to ward off his brother's attack.

The two brothers stared each other down, but a quick glance by Charles to the side revealed Erik's intent glare. To say that the metal-bender was agitated would be an understatement. Though Erik's expression remained as stone-like as the frozen mutants, Erik's sea-storm eyes gave away his true emotions. There was definitely anger there, but also a hint of something that Charles couldn't place without delving into the man's mind.

Ingham's smile grew. “It must be so difficult for you, Charles, to love a man that hides his mind from you.”

With each word, Ingham took a slow step forward. By the end of the sentence, Ingham was standing in front of his brother. Charles, to his credit, didn't so much as blink as he slowly lowered his hand back down to his side. The two estranged brothers stood face to face, so similar in features and mannerisms, it was such a disturbing image that all of the frozen mutants' hearts clenched at the sight.

This could have been what sweet, I love everybody, groovy mutation quoting Charles could have become if he did not keep such a tight moral code on his powers. This is what the love of Erik's life COULD become if he was pushed far enough. A shudder ran through everyone's body, both frozen and unfrozen, at the possibility.

Erik's glare could have burnt through metal but Ingham was not going to back down – not when he had a few words for his brother.

Ingham turned his eyes to Erik who was doing his best to glare from his tentative one-footed pose, his injured foot hovering over the floor a few inches. “It is rude to stare, you know.”

Charles, fully aware of what Erik's intense gaze could do to a person, mentally chuckled. He had seen his fair share of fully trained CIA Agents give Erik a wide berth because of that glare. Everyone, mutant or human, who had been subjected to it, had promptly quaked in their little boots. The only one immune to Erik's threatening gaze was, of course, Charles. Charles, the deceivingly harmless small man who couldn't hurt a fly, found Erik's murderous glare to be – SEXY.

But he didn't want any more attention on Erik from Benjamin than was necessary. Charles' relationship with the metal-bender was far from a secret, and Charles knew that Ben wouldn't think twice about using it against him. Hell, he'd done it already which had led to Erik and Charles' teams' reunion.

“Why, Benjamin? Are you scared?” That got the response Charles intended.

Benjamin turned back to Charles with a snarl on his lips. Erik tensed, ready to defend his lover even if it meant taking down eight other mutants and one psychotic telepath. NOBODY touches Charles and gets away alive!

“But I can understand, Erik is a lot more frightening than you are, dear brother.” The endearment was spit out like Angel's acid into Benjamin's face.

Benjamin's face turned thunderous. The rage poured off of him in waves, filling the room like Moira's stench. His hands clenched into fists, just itching to go for Charles' throat which was only inches away.

Charles' voice was no more than a whisper but it might as well have been a shout. “Why did you kill those children, Benjamin?”

Ingham's rage, at sensing the turmoil in his pacifist brother, immediately dampened with sick satisfaction. He shrugged with a small smile. “It's not my fault those little wimps couldn't handle their training.”

Erik's face grew more enraged, if that were even possible. He hobbled a bit closer. “YOU CALL KILLING CHILDREN, TRAINING!”

“Well that was Shaw's method – was it not, Erik?” Ingham smirked at Erik's haunted and angered expression. “You may want to put some ice on that ankle of yours.”

Charles couldn't speak, could barely even think right now. His whole world was crumbling before his very eyes. He had seen what his brother had done, but to have him speaking about it, taking credit for it so nonchalantly...

Charles' eyes closed as the bickering voices of two of the most important people in his life continued in the background. How did his life come to this? A year ago, he was on top of the world; he had just gotten his position as a Professor on Genetics. The world was at his fingertips and he was going to take it all in stride with his sister by his side.

And now...now...his sister hates him. His lover betrayed him after shoving a bullet through his spine. Finally, he got Erik back, only to find that his very own flesh and blood brother was a murderous psychopath intent on world domination. Even Shaw had SOME qualms about harming their own kind...but Ben had none of those reservations. And now, both of their teams and friends were pulled into his brother's mess in his misguided plans for vengeance and power over Charles.

Erik, without needing to be a telepath, could sense the sadness and resignation flowing off of Charles. He took a moment from arguing with Ingham to spare a glance at his lover who had his eyes closed in a desperate bid to retain some sort of self-control.

A thunderous sound overhead interrupted Charles' depressed thoughts and Erik's murderous ones. All of the unfrozen mutants turned to the ceiling where the rusted copper pipes groaned under an unseen pressure. No one, not even Erik, was prepared when the building overhead collapsed down upon them, trapping everyone under fire-ravaged timber, cement and metal piping.

...................................................

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

With the aid of his powers, Erik was able to lift most of the rubble off of him and the others. Panic and worry caused his breathing to become even more erratic than it already was; images of his friends' and lover's bloody bodies lying underneath all that concrete and metal was enough incentive for him to work fast.

Under normal circumstances, lifting slabs of concrete walls using the piping strung through it, scorched timber with the copper pipes, and the sink with the metal faucet, would have been done in a matter of seconds. But this was not normal circumstances; Erik's foot was starting to swell and the pain was definitely not helping. Not to mention the fact that his friends' lives depended on his abilities.

As the creak of the metal signaled Erik's maneuvering of a piece of rebar that was dangerously close to Sean's face, the metal bender could hear Hank's grunts as he manually moved a concrete block. When the metaphorical and physical dust settled, both sides held an unspoken truce, taking time to gather themselves and check for injuries.

Erik's eyes quickly scanned the ruins of the room, picking out their side of the mutants (Erik bit back a sharp retort at the sight of Moira), and Charles. The older man let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he checked, doubled – no – triple checked, Charles' body visually to make sure there were no severe injuries. The younger man was doing the same to Erik from his position on the floor, covered in dust, soot, and tiny cuts. With a cough, Charles' eyes drifted back to Erik's worried gaze, not needing telepathy at all to transmit the message  _I'm fine._

In the chaos of the moment, when the ceiling came raining down upon the mutants, both sides had run for cover into the prison cell. Mutants from Ingham's group were mixed in with their former prisoners. And with the assurance that the majority of the mutants did not have any major injuries, the truce was over. Alex fired off a plasma ring towards the closest mutant, Goliath. The bigger mutant grabbed a piece of concrete and deflected the red ring.

With a snarl, Hank propelled off the walls and jumped onto the back of the gargantuan mutant. Sean released a whistle directed straight into Goliath's ear. The larger mutant, who was struggling with the furry beast on his back, let out a groan and promptly released Hank to cover his ears. Poor Hank was not spared from the sonic whistle, either, but his grip on the larger mutant's throat did not loosen.

Logan had unsheathed his weapons and was flying into battle with all of his pent up rage.

Darwin had shifted into concrete form and was using his fists to pummel an enemy mutant into the ground. It would seem Charles' team had been practicing self-defense, if the way that they were fighting is any indication.

Emma was in her diamond form in case of an attack from Ingham, and was engaged in some hand to hand combat with some sort of prickly, cactus looking mutant.

One of Riptide's tornadoes took out Flame's fireballs.

Raven, with the aid of Azazel, was taking out a couple of mutants that had superhuman strength and agility. Watching her fluid movements now, it was clear Mystique had truly grown from the young, attention-hungry, girl into the self-assured, proud, woman she was now.

Erik turned when he heard a large growl directed towards him. He looked to his left, just in time, to see a toothless mutant with axe heads for hands come charging at him. With a flick of his wrist, the metal rebars snaked over the mutant's wrists and pulled him into the air, flattening him against the ceiling.

Without orders from their respective leaders, the two sides (three, if you separated the Brotherhood and the X-men) pushed back from the fight and regrouped, another unspoken truce as they looked to Charles and Ingham for further instructions.

Erik watched Charles carefully. The younger man's brow was furrowed with concentration, his body completely tense where he stood watching Ingham with eyes blazing. His left hand was placed to his temple, a dead giveaway that he was using his telepathy. If nobody knew better, they would have thought that the two brothers were standing there having a stare-down. None of the mutants on either side were frozen or acting involuntarily, so it was safe to assume that the two Xavier's were locked in a silent telepathic battle and were preventing each other from taking over the other team's minds.

The X-men and their side of the mutants watched Charles with concern. The young professor was sweating from the exertion, a wet drip sliding down and forming a trail on his soot covered face. A cut on his forehead was bleeding, the red drop making a journey towards his blue eyes.

It was apparent that Charles was completely oblivious to their concern and attention, so intent was he on restraining Ingham in the astral plane. Charles' jaw was tense but opened suddenly to let out a hiss of pain through his teeth. That was more than enough incentive for Erik to grab ahold of the toilet bowl and send it flying into the back of Ingham's head.

The older Xavier crumpled to the floor, blood instantly pooling on the floor. His, not so loyal, team immediately recoiled at their leader's defeat. "Damn! Fall back!" Adam yelled, grabbing ahold of Goliath who was closest to him. He waited a split second for the other mutants of his team to connect and then he whisked them away to safety.

Erik turned back to Charles, who was leaning heavily on the wall trying to catch his breath. Mystique ran to her brother's side, worry bombarding Charles' telepathic walls like cannons. The younger man was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon, his face pale as he stared at his brother's still body. It was obvious Charles was trying hard not to shake. Hank made his way over to check on Charles' wounds, but was batted away by the telepath's shaky hand.

Sky blue eyes met cerulean blue as Charles let Erik know he was OK and, yes, it's finally over! Alex and Sean went to go pick Moira up but she quickly shied away, fearful of the pain she would cause them if they were to touch her.

"Well well, I must say that was impressive ingenuity. Who knew a toilet could be used in such a way." a woman's voice broke through the silence. Immediately, the X-men were back on alert, their stances defensive. Hank bared his teeth threateningly, putting a hand on Charles' shoulder in case he needed to pull the smaller man behind him.

A tall leggy woman with blonde hair came striding into view, her knee-high, red, go-go boots clinking against the floor with each step. Her red boots matched the full body leather suit she was wearing and the gloves that graced both hands. Emma, Mystique and Angel immediately narrowed their eyes at the other woman.

Erik recognized her now: Kate Mason, former member of The Brotherhood. Early 30's, has the ability to inflict excruciating pain through physical touch alone. She had found a way to tunnel her power into two batons which she kept strapped to her waist. Not unlike Moira's mutation, all Mason had to do was touch, or touch the batons, to somebody and the victim would feel agonizing pain shoot through them.

The tension from the three Brotherhood female members was not uncalled for. They had not like the woman one bit when she was recruited into their team; it was apparent the moment she stepped in and acted like she owned the place. Her stuck up attitude created a lot of friction between her and the other members.

Not to mention, she was as manipulative as she was beautiful. The woman knew she was attractive and she never hesitated to use that to her advantage. She set her sights on the top dog of the group, Erik, and attempted to seduce him. Winning the favor and ear of one of the most powerful mutants around, that was definitely something she wanted to strive for.

But she made the mistake of trying to seduce the wrong man... Sean would say she was barking up the wrong tree. Her continuous attempts at seduction created a rift between Erik and her. Though Erik and Charles had parted in less than friendly ways, the telepath still held Erik's heart and soul.

Erik's feelings were still sore and battered from that horrible day in Cuba, but he covered up his depression by diving headlong into recruiting mutants and his cause. The idea of taking on anyone, female or male, as a lover did not even cross Erik's mind once since meeting Charles, so Kate's constant attempts at flirting were more frustrating than enticing. The girls were not alone to breathe a sigh of relief when Kate left after realizing her manipulations and bossy attitude would get her nowhere.

Now, looking at the  _cough_ slut  _cough_ as she sauntered her way up in her skin tight red suit, Erik was never more sure that he would never look at another person with any interest again. Erik's eyes drifted away from those swaying hips to Charles; pale, dirty, bloodied, clothing all in a mess, Charles who was leaning heavily on the wall... and in Erik's eyes, he still looked like the most beautiful person in the world. Not for the first time, Erik could not comprehend how lucky he was to be able to call that insufferable, arrogant man his. As if sensing his thoughts, Charles gave Erik a small smile that Erik eagerly returned.

"It's good to see you again, Magneto." Kate's poisonous voice dripped into Erik's ears.

"Miss Mason, what business do you have here?" Erik asked, all business.

"I could ask you the same thing, but the impressive fight between you and my former employee's associates was pretty self-explanatory. I'm sure I can come up with a suitable answer myself." She sneered, leaning up against the door jamb and inspecting her nails in a nonchalant manner.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Darwin exclaimed.

Erik immediately whirled around, instinctively picking out Charles. The telepath's eyes had widened and a look on confusion was on both his and Darwin's face.

"Where did that bastard's body go?!" Darwin stepped closer to Charles. The professor stayed silent, staring at the bloody spot on the floor that Ingham had previously occupied. In the aftermath of the battle and the appearance of this strange woman, nobody had bothered to keep an eye on Ingham. How foolish.

Mystique spoke up, placing a comforting hand on Charles' shoulder. "We should leave. Ingham is gone, we should get out of here while we can."

Azazel nodded in agreement, stepping over to place a hand on Mystique's shoulder. Everyone touched hands, Moira more hesitant than others, so that they could be transported back. A split second before Azazel zapped off, he placed his tail around Mason's booted leg and brought her with them to Charles' manor.

 


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

In truth, it felt like an eternity had passed, instead of the mere few hours that ticked by after Azazel brought them all back to the mansion. Uncertainty, anxiety, and indecision permeated throughout the humongous estate; it was so thick it was making Charles' head pound even more than it already was. The Brotherhood, as well as the newcomers, felt uneasy about their place in the group and the mansion. Now that the threat from Ingham has been resolved, would Magneto's team stay? What would they do? Would they even be accepted?

Those very thoughts ran through Emma's mind as she sat in the kitchen with Azazel, her arms wrapped around the small bundle in her lap. She couldn't stop staring down at Amelia, her daughter, so afraid that this was all a dream; that if she blinked, Amelia would be ripped away from her again. She had sacrificed so much, sending her child away to keep her safe from Shaw. She had followed him as a leader, but Emma was not blind to his cruel ways, even if it was towards his own offspring. It had taken a lot of effort and secrecy to keep her child hidden away.

Emma shuddered as she realized that what Ingham was about to do to Amelia, was what she had been trying so hard to keep Shaw from doing to her daughter. Not for the first time, she was extremely glad that Ingham was no longer alive. Then again, if he was alive, she could hunt him down and make him pay for every single thing he had done to her daughter and to all the other mutant children that he had preyed on. Emma may be the Ice Queen, Frost, but she was still human, and woman, enough to know that children should not be harmed, whether mutant or human. Every child deserves a chance to live.

Movement out of the corner of her eye brought Emma out of her train of thought. Looking to her left slightly, Emma glanced at her red skinned companion. When most people saw the devil in him, Emma saw Azazel as a trusted confidant and friend. "I am surprised you brought that Mason woman along with us."

"Da, I am as well." The teleporter replied, a small frown gracing his red forehead. "But I am more surprised by the child you are holding your arms, Emma."

Emma let out a small chuckle. She knew the subject of her daughter would come to light, sooner or later. Now was as good a time as any, she mused, and it seemed Azazel and Janos had figured it out already.

"Would it surprise you even further if I were to tell you that I had planned on entrusting this precious secret to the both of you, without Shaw's knowledge?" At Azazel's raised eyebrow, Emma continued. "But I could not risk it. Some secrets are meant to be taken to the grave. What Shaw may have done if he had found out about Amelia, I will never know, but I thought it better to be safe than sorry."

Azazel nodded, giving his friend a small smile. He was glad that he was, and still is, one of the few people in the world that get to see this rare, and vulnerable side of Emma that is kept hidden under a layer of diamond. Years of serving under Shaw, and being used by the madman, created a bond between Janos, Azazel, and Emma that not many understood. Perhaps that is why Azazel felt this loyalty and admiration towards Magneto.

Magneto and Ingham; both were captured and tortured by Shaw at such a young age. It seems the telepath is meant to be a contrast to both Magneto and his younger brother, Charles. While both Magneto and Ingham went through the same trials and tribulations under Shaw's administrations, and the two Xavier brothers share the same abilities and strengths, only one became the psychopathic lunatic bent on world domination.

Now that Azazel has had some time to think, maybe the reason why Charles and Erik are able to hold themselves back from becoming like Ingham, was because they had each other to depend on. While Erik continuously pushed and pushed, raging against the humans and the world, Charles is the only one able to pull him back so that he won't fall off that cliff he'd been dangling from so dangerously.

"Do you believe we made the right choice, Emma?"

Emma's hand stopped from where it was slowly caressing her sleeping child's blonde hair. She'd have to cut it soon, maybe Xavier can lend her some shears. "I don't think that's an easy question to answer, Azazel. But I fear that by being here, it is blinding him. He is very much in love with Xavier."

"Perhaps, it is time that we all reach some form of a compromise." Azazel mused, flicking his tail from side to side absentmindedly, and taking in the grand sight that is Xavier's estate.

Emma's eyes twinkled and a small smirk played on her face. "Why? Are you starting to like it here?" She knew the truth was only a telepathic nudge away, but she trusted Azazel enough to know that he would not lie to her.

"It is not such a bad place. I will grudgingly admit that I am growing weary of my wanderings." Azazel cast a glance to his friend to gather her reaction. He turned his head fully when he saw a look of resignation upon her face. He predicted emotions like anger, betrayal, and disbelief to come from Frost. Acceptance and understanding were definitely what he expected.

"I, too, am tired of running. Maybe we could bring this to Magneto's attention, after we drag him away from Xavier's side; we'll tell him that we want to stay, so long as Magneto wants to stay."

Azazel and Emma's head snapped to the doorway of the kitchen. The sound of high heels clicking on the wooden floor boards alerted them to the presence of the red clothed woman striding into the kitchen. Ingham's other prisoner was a little ways behind her, a cigar stuck in his mouth as he leaned against the kitchen door.

Emma took a quick second to admire the man's toned body. She had to admit she definitely found the man to be quite intriguing. She saw the way he had thrown himself into battle against Ingham's men... quite impressive. Being a woman that has been lonely for quite awhile now, Emma felt it was not wrong to want to examine this interest further.

"I wish I could say it is nice to see you again, Emma." Kate's icy tone interrupting Emma's mental undressing of Logan's clothes.

Emma turned her head to the side, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. "I could say the same, but that would be a lie."

Azazel snorted in agreement.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Mason?"

"What makes you think I would ever require your help, Miss Frost?" The woman crossed her arms defensively, a fake smile mirrored on her face. "Though I am curious as to Azazel's intentions in bringing me here. I remember quite fondly our last parting, which was most definitely not on good terms."

Azazel's only response was to pop out of sight, and appear right behind the red-leather wearing woman in an attempt to spook her. To her credit, she only batted an eyelash at his antics. With another sulfuric pop, Azazel disappeared to another part of the mansion.

With a wave of her hand to clear the air, Mason turned back to Emma, who was still staring at her with that icy gaze. "If you would be so kind as to point me in Magneto's direction. I would very much like to speak with him."

Emma contemplated not answering Mason's question. She knew full well what the woman wanted to talk to Magneto about, so maybe it would be better for her to "talk" to Magneto when his lover was around to keep an eye on the proceedings. Emma was immediately hit with no small amount of confusion when she realized she was trying to protect Magneto and Xavier's relationship. Why in God's name was she trying to encourage her leader's ill-advised infatuation with the one person who is, for all intents and purposes, supposed to be their enemy? Then again, the past few days have been full of surprises – what's one more?

Mason was impatiently tapping her heel on the floor, mistaking Emma's little emotional crisis as a sign of her using her telepathy to locate Magneto.

"He is in the infirmary, helping Xavier with the wounded."

Mason dipped her head in a quick thanks and turned on her heel. Her hips swayed from side to side as she walked towards the infirmary. Logan turned to watch her go, actively moving his body so that he was now leaning against the door with his back to Emma.

As Logan watched Mason's hips move, Emma continued mentally undressing Logan, now from behind.

* * *

Charles was tired. Not just tired, but his body was sore, his head felt like it was going to split open, and he was emotionally, as well as physically, exhausted. But he kept going, kept moving, and kept helping treat the wounded because if not... if not, then Charles would have to think. He would think about his brother, his brother's actions and their effect on the people around him, and the bodies of those children... Oh God, the children!

"Professor?" A small whisper directed itself into Charles' ear. Charles immediately blinked back the tears and shook his head to clear it before he looked to the owner of the voice. How ironic that Banshee would be able to control a whisper so easily.

Charles blinked again. He just realized he had been squeezing the alcohol swab in his hand with a death grip, lost in thought. Charles felt the concern radiating off of Sean as the student watched his mentor's face growing paler and paler. Within a millisecond, Charles had wiped away all traces of his emotional turmoil, and replaced it with a reassuring smile. He quickly forged a mental steel wall between him and those depressing thoughts. There would be time enough for him to sort out his emotions later.

"Yes, sorry Sean, I was just thinking. Now, let's get this bandaged up, shall we?"

Sean's concern didn't fade, if anything it increased when he recognized Charles' attempt at pushing him away, emotionally. He nodded to show that he accepted Charles' explanation. Inwardly, Sean sighed. When will the Professor realize that he is in need of support as much as everyone else? When will Charles let his team be there for him, just as much as he is always there for them?

As Charles set about bandaging up Sean's wounds, he could feel Moira and Erik's eyes watching him like a hawk. Charles didn't mind them staring, but he knew what Moira was going to say 5 seconds before she made the decision to open her mouth.

"Why did you take my memories away from me?" Moira asked, trying, but failing, to keep the betrayal and hurt from her voice.

Though Charles knew the question was coming, it still stung just as much as if he was caught by it blindsided. The small amount of conversation within the infirmary immediately cut off. While the other mutants tried to act like they weren't listening, it was quite obvious they were eavesdropping on this conversation.

Not taking his attention away from the bandages, Charles responded over his shoulder. "I do apologize for the invasion of your mind, but I did what was necessary to ensure the safety of my team and this school. I'm sure you can understand."

Moira scoffed as her mind immediately responded with,  _Typical Charles._ She had not been around the telepath for long, but she knew enough to know that Charles was frustratingly stubborn and will do everything his way, no matter what your protests are.

"So you don't trust me!" The words twisted like barbs in Charles' heart. It wasn't because of a trust issue. He knew she would never give them away, but he cared about her enough to not want to bring her into this mess. But now, with her newly manifested mutation, Charles would have to rethink her position in their lives.

Charles kept himself from letting out a sigh. He subtly glanced at the other mutants in the room as they looked at everything and anything that wasn't Charles or Moira. But with their eyes elsewhere, he knew their ears were pointed directly at them. Erik wasn't so subtle, glaring at Moira with a suspicious gaze.

Charles stared into Moira's eyes,  _Not now, Moira. I promise, we will have this discussion later. Just not now._

Moira, for a second, looked like she was about to continue with her interrogation. But at Charles' pleading stare, she relented. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned back against the wall, blessedly quiet.

Charles sent an appreciative nudge to her as he finished tying off Sean's bandage. With a light pat to Sean's shoulder, Charles made his way over to Erik.

Poor Hank was steadfastly trying not to let Erik's murderous glare disturb him from his work on the magnokinetic's injured ankle.

"Erik, please be nice to Hank. He is only trying to help you." Charles said with a small smile.

"I'll stop glaring at him the moment he stops touching me and I can get the Hell out of here." Erik replied with a snarl in Hank's direction. If Hank wanted to, he could snarl right back at Erik in a much more frightening decibel.

Instead, Hank let out an exasperated sigh and said, "You're going to be a very difficult patient, aren't you?"

"When is he not?" Charles chuckled, clapping a hand on Hank's shoulder.

Charles swept a quick glance over Erik's body, checking on the status of his lover. He certainly didn't miss Erik's attention on his body, as well. Despite Erik being the one that actually caused his brother's death, Charles could not find it in him to feel any animosity towards his brother's apparent killer. It was clear Benjamin was beyond redemption, but he was still Charles' brother at the end of the day. Oh, he will definitely have to deal with his sibling's death later, but Charles couldn't help but feel numb about it; he had been mourning Benjamin's death already for a decade. Now, it was just official.

As revenge for insulting him, Erik turned his glare on Charles, along with his signature shark smile that usually would have even the most stone-cold murderers quaking in their boots. Of course, Charles would have a different reaction; he smiled and laughed. "Your charms have no effect on me, my dear."

Erik smiled, both happy and scared that Charles was the only person in the world that would never be afraid of him. Reaching out, Erik took a hold of Charles' arm, his thumb rubbing small circles against the fabric of the telepath's clothing.

"Why don't you get some rest, Charles." Erik spoke quietly, all too aware that the smaller man would not want to appear weak in front of the other mutants. The telepath looked like he was about to collapse, but Erik knew the young professor would push himself, helping others, until he actually fainted from exhaustion. Charles' hair was ruffled, his clothes crinkled from getting thrown around, and his skin was pale underneath all the dust and dried blood.

When Charles opened his mouth to refuse, Erik raised a hand to silence him. "No 'buts'."

Charles and Erik stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. If Charles did not feel like death warmed over, he would have been able to hold out for longer. But the exhaustion, both physical and mental, was too much, and Charles found his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Fine." Charles sighed out, running a tired hand across his face. "I'll go and get some rest – ONLY if you stop resisting Hank and allow him to do his job." Charles gave Magneto his most deadly,  _you're-the-unruly-child-and-you'll-do-what-I-say,_ look.

Erik raised an amused eyebrow, drawing out his, "Fiiinnnee." Erik turned his attention to Raven who was just finishing up with her own wounds and was watching the couple with a knowing look on her face. "Raven, please see to it that your brother actually goes to his room and doesn't sneak off to his study or something."

With a smirk and a mental kiss, Charles turned and quickly checked on the other mutants before he left for the night. When Charles was satisfied the world would not stop turning if he went to sleep for a few hours, Charles made his way over to Raven who was patiently waiting for him by the door.

At his approach, the siblings automatically slipped a familiar arm around each other's waists. Side by side, they walked out of the infirmary – but not before they heard Erik cursing Hank out in German.

  


 


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Kate Mason stalked through the halls of the mansion she was pretty much forced into. From the moment Kate met Magneto, her already complicated life became even more complicated. Before Magneto recruited her into his little bad of miscreants, Kate was enjoying her pathetic life working in a brothel, enjoying the simple pleasures of the flesh.

No surprise to anybody that knew her, seeing as how her mother was a prostitute, herself, who died doing the very thing she tried to keep her daughter away from. But knowing of nothing else, Kate's life fell into the same pit her mother fell into. When her mutation manifested, it took all of her control, manipulation, and ingenuity to keep anybody from noticing.

Pretty soon, her reputation for being mysterious, untouchable (both literally and figuratively), and extremely enticing, created a crowd of admirers and regular customers that were clamoring for her attention. Her line of work gave her the knowledge on seduction, and the conclusion that vast amounts of profits and power could be ascertained just through the act of bringing a man to her bed.

From politicians, eager for her touch, but scared of the scandals should it be known they were dallying with a prostitute, lavished her with jewels and vacations. To lowly dishwashers, living life paycheck to paycheck, would try to win her over with flowers and chocolates. In her mind, Kate would be laughing at how easily these men could be bent to her will with just the promise of another night with her.

Even now, Kate still did not grasp the full extent of the reasonings behind Magneto's plans, his team, or his insistence on her joining his team. And what was in Magneto that the team saw, that she couldn't? The man was an absolute grump! All he ever did was snarl and growl at everyone. His team was no better, treating her as an outsider, despite her being in the team for months, already.

But if there was one thing Kate understood the most, it was power... and Magneto had it. The fact that he was absolutely gorgeous, was just a bonus. Kate knew the nature of men; they only think with their penises. So she knew, if she wanted to get her hands on Magneto's power, favor, and attention, she would have to get her hands on his family jewels first. But the first time that he refused her, Kate was hooked. What was it about this man who could resist Kate Mason? No one! No one refuses Kate Mason. So she took every opportunity, used up every last one of her tricks, to get Magneto into bed with her – but still, NOTHING.

Frustration, and the lack of even a false friend for companionship, sent Kate back out into the world on her own. But this was the first time she was out in the world with no reliable source of income, or a place to sleep. Life away from the brothel was too enticing for her to want to go back. So she wandered, living off of her savings, and sleeping with those that would give her lodging and food. It was a couple of months later that she ran across another mutant.

This one was hellbent on destroying the human race, and, after a night of raunchy sex he told her, his own brother. Ingham treated her like a queen. Under his guidance, her control over her powers increased. She may not like Ingham, but feelings were never a factor in her mind. This mutant has power and, unlike Magneto, he was not immune to her charms.

But with Ingham gone now, killed by the very man that she was never successful at seducing, Kate's attentions naturally fell back to the mutant left standing. Now, if only she could just find that elusive magnokinetic, she could continue to chip away at the metal wall until he crumbled to his knees, groveling at her feet for forgiveness and her attentions.

An evil smile graced Kate's face as she imagined the things they could do together. With him under her thumb, she could take whatever she wanted, DO whatever she wanted. The first thing she'd do would be to shove it in his team's faces.  _Speak of the devil..._  Kate thought as the sound of voices echoed through to halls.

Kate's heels clicked as she got closer and closer to the people approaching from the opposite end of the hall.

"Hello, Angel." The fake smile was back on Kate's face. Her eyes flickered down to where the young woman's hand was encircled in Janos'. A mental eyebrow was raised in Kate's mind. She didn't see THIS coming when they were in the Brotherhood. Kate inclined her head at him. "Riptide."

"What do you want, Kate?" Angel venomously spat out.

"From you, absolutely nothing!" Kate replied in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Angel gripped Janos' hand like a lifeline. They'd never liked Mason, with her manipulations and whorish attitude. As if she can just sleep her way to the top, instead of actually working for it and earning it, like everyone else.

"Let's go, Janos." And without another word, Angel pulled her boyfriend along, brushing past Kate's shoulder as they passed.

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Kate threw over her shoulder as she resumed her quest. She mulled over the new information for a few minutes.

A startled yell stopped Kate in her tracks. Her natural instincts had her looking this way and that to see if there was an enemy hiding in the shadows. When she was sure she was not in any danger, Kate crept to the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner to where the voice was growing louder.

She could make out Mystique on her knees, cradling a smaller man in her arms. It was obvious the man was unconscious, most likely caught by Mystique so his head wouldn't hit the floor. When Mystique shook the man slightly, yelling "Charles!", it suddenly clicked in Kate's mind. So THIS was the baby brother that Ingham had been trying to kill. Ingham had told her, one time, that he couldn't stand the idea that his baby brother was more powerful than he was. She scoffed at Ingham's jealous and insecure nature. He had wanted Charles Xavier dead, all because Charles had refused to side with him, and the fact that there were people more than willing to fight and die by Xavier's side.

Leaving Mystique to tend to the fallen man in her arms, Kate resumed her search for Magneto.

* * *

Raven was berating herself from not paying closer attention to Charles' wellbeing. This was not the first time, and definitely not the last, that Charles has overextended himself when it came to helping others. Her idiot brother has absolutely no sense of self-preservation, whatsoever. She would swear, up and down and inside out, that Charles has a martyr complex. Charles' generosity was too vast, his empathy too strong, his kindness too far-reaching, and his heart too big. The man wouldn't hesitate to give you the shirt off his back even if he was on the verge of hypothermia.

So Raven should have known that Charles would continue to push himself, tending to the wounded and welcoming the new mutants in the household. She should have known that he would not say anything, even if he was hurt, so that the others could get medical attention first. She was just so glad that Erik had noticed Charles' exhaustion, and demanded he return to his room to rest.

A part of Raven wanted to be envious of Erik's insight into all things pertaining to Charles Xavier. For the longest time, it was just Raven and Charles, the two of them together. She prided herself on knowing every minute detail about her brother, and being the only person trusted enough to see the many sides of Charles that he never shows to anyone.

But she can't think about these things now, not with Charles lying in her arms on the floor.

It had happened so fast. One moment, they were walking down the hall, arm in arm. The next, Charles had stopped dead in his tracks, his hand coming up to his eyes. The telepath swayed a bit, his eyes clenched shut as if he was trying to avoid a headache. Raven, by now, was more than a little alarmed. She had placed a hand on Charles' shoulders, asking him if he was OK.

Charles had looked up at her for a second, before his eyes slipped shut and his knees buckled. Raven's superior strength was the only thing that kept Charles from fully collapsing to the floor. Panicked, Raven could only hold her brother, shaking him and yelling for him to stop scaring her.

Footsteps came pounding down the hallway towards them, to Raven's relief. Darwin skidded around the corner, and came to a halt on his knees beside Raven. Darwin's eyes widened at the sight of Charles' unconscious body. Raven's panicked eyes met Darwin's. In the back of her mind, she still couldn't believe that Darwin was alive and right in front of her.

Charles let out a small moan, his forehead creasing with whatever stress he was under. Raven's attention immediately went back to her brother. She shook him slightly, "Charles?" She was on the verge of crying. What's wrong with him? What should she do?

"What happened?!" Came Darwin's voice, breaking her out of her panic. Her breathing was picking up to a dangerous pace, but his voice was enough to make her pull herself together. Raven let Mystique take over. Quickly, she thought over everything that happened that would have caused Charles to faint.

First of all, there was the exhaustion. Charles had already been running himself thin, even before the fight with Ingham. Then, there were the numerous falls that he had been in while inside that maggot infested rickety house. Last, there was the telepathic fight between Ingham and Charles. Thinking back on it now, Raven had never seen Charles engaging in violent activities with his telepathy. It was quite shocking to witness. But there had been a time, after Kurt's death, that Raven suspected Charles had played a bigger part in the man's death – not that she would blame him for encouraging Kurt's demise.

Raven shook her head, and looked at Darwin. It was obvious the mutant was extremely worried about the Professor. "I don't know... he was fine a moment ago, and then he just fell! There are too many reasons why he would have just blanked out like that."

"All right, come on." Darwin hooked one arm under Charles' legs, and one arm under his shoulders. Charles has always been light, but a full-grown man's dead weight was definitely heavier than normal. Maybe it was Darwin's mutation, or the fact that there were more muscle on his arms than it shows, but he was able to lift Charles as if he was light as a feather.

With every step, Charles' head lolled listlessly against Darwin's chest. Darwin's eyes were focused on the road before him, listening to Raven as she hurriedly ran alongside him and directed him towards the infirmary.

* * *

 _Finally!_  Erik screamed in his mind. He was free! The moment Hank finished with him, Erik had jumped off the bed, ignoring the disgruntled mutters Hank made under his breath at his actions. He was halfway down the corridor, hobbling away from that blasted infirmary with its needles and instruments that brought back too many bad memories, when he spotted two mutants practically running towards his direction to get to the infirmary.

Erik's senses were immediately on alert, touching onto every piece of metal around him. The man froze when he felt the all too familiar watch on the wrist of one of the group heading towards him. Erik's heart stopped when he saw that Charles was cradled in Darwin's arms, unconscious. Raven was hurrying alongside Darwin, matching each of his long steps with two of hers.

Erik's never coped well with extreme emotions. He never could translate them into what they really were. Whenever he was faced with feelings he couldn't understand, he covered it up with anger. Confusion, with anger. Pain and hurt, with anger. Fear... DEFINITELY with anger. And right now, Erik was scared out of his mind!

What happened to Charles? He was fine! Was it an attack?! Was it Ingham's group?

Erik sent his senses flying throughout the grounds of the mansion, but he felt nothing out of the ordinary. No attack, then. Erik hobbled as fast as he could towards the approaching group. He met them halfway and immediately grabbed ahold of Raven's arm with more force than was necessary. But damn it, Erik was scared and angry. Somebody better be giving him some answers, and if Charles was not OK, there would be hell to pay! "What happened to Charles?!"

Raven glared at him, her own panic shortening her temper. She had no time for Erik's inability to handle fear. She shook off his hand, and ran to catch up to Darwin who was already going through the doors of the infirmary, calling for Hank.

Erik hobbled in behind Raven, his eyes immediately falling on Charles' form as Darwin placed him on the bed Erik had just vacated. The room's noise level immediately increased as the occupants saw who the patient was. Alex clutched onto Scott tighter, his worried eyes never leaving his mentor's body. Sean and Moira immediately went to clear Darwin's path.

Hank, being the professional that he was, bit down on his panic and focused on his job. He immediately took charge of the situation, grabbing the stethoscope from around his neck and asking Raven to explain the situation to him. Sean, Alex, and Moira served as crowd control, calming down anybody that seemed alarmed by the Professor being brought in like that. Darwin stood back to let Erik get closer to the bed, next to a fidgeting Raven.

"I – I don't know. We were walking to his room, and then he just put his hand to his forehead like he had a headache. I didn't think anything of it, 'cause he gets headaches all the time from his telepathy. He swayed a bit and then he just collapsed. I caught him, so there shouldn't be worry about a concussion."

Hank merely nodded distractedly as he lifted the lid of Charles' right eye, and shined a light into it. Satisfied with what he found, he moved on to the left eye. After that, Hank moved back and took Charles' vitals.

Being the most patient man in the world (the epitome of sarcasm, by the way), Erik was able to hold back until Hank was finished taking Charles' blood pressure. "Well! What's wrong with him!?"

"I can't be sure – " Hank started, taking the stethoscope's ear plugs out of his ears, but Magneto gruffly interrupted him.

"Then you'd better find out what's wrong with him and fix it!" Erik growled, throwing the scientist a murderous look that promised death if anything were to happen to Charles.

Hank sighed. "You do know I'm not an actual medical professional, right? Just because my title says 'doctor', doesn't mean I have medical training. The closest one to having ANY type of MD training would be the person that's unconscious on that bed, right now!"

Raven glared at them both, her arms crossed. "That's enough, you two! Hank, do you have any idea what's going on with Charles?"

Hank ran a tired hand over his face. "His vitals check out, though it's on the low side. I think he's just tired. He needs some rest, like you said."

Raven bowed her head in relief. "Thank God! This isn't the first time Charles has worked himself to fainting. He's always been a stubborn pain in the ass when it came to his own wellbeing."

"So we've noticed." Alex quipped from where he was clutching onto his little brother's hand. Raven looked up at him tiredly, thinking of what to do next.

Hank moved to the supplies closet, mumbling to himself about IV's, and saline drips, and other medical stuff nobody could understand.

Erik moved to Charles' side. The younger man looked so fragile on the bed that Erik didn't dare touch him in fear of causing him more harm.

Raven placed a comforting hand on Erik's arm, squeezing gently to let him know he's not alone. "We should move him to a secluded location, away from everybody."

She released Erik's arm and took up Charles' lax hand in her own. "It would be better if nobody was close to him if he wakes up. There have been times, in the past, where he's been too exhausted to keep his shields up. So if he starts to have a nightmare or something, he'll accidentally project it. And that is definitely not a pleasant experience. Believe me, I know."

Erik was half tempted to ask her how that worked out last time, but chose not to say anything.

Erik turned to look at the group of mutants in the infirmary. "Is anyone well enough to make it to their respective rooms? It would be best if we were to keep Charles in here for the night." Thankfully, the injuries that the mutants had come to the infirmary for were all minor, so they were more than willing to give the Professor some space if he needed it.

Sean and Alex rounded up the group and led them to a floor where they could get settled in one of the mansion's guest rooms.

As the mutants filed out of the room one by one, Raven released Charles' hand and walked around the bed towards the exit. As she passed by, she stopped next to Erik, who had not taken his eyes off of Charles' prone form. "You're going to stay, aren't you?"

"I'm not leaving his side." Erik said through gritted teeth.

She sighed, "Erik, I'm serious about this. If he doesn't have his shields up and he does project, it won't be hearts and rainbows! It's torture – "

"I know, Raven. But I'm not going to leave Charles here, alone." Erik's tone left no room for argument.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, Raven walked out of the infirmary, leaving Erik alone with the love of his life lying unconscious on the bed.

 


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Hank breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped inside the lab, one of the few places he considered a sanctuary; a place where he was able to tune out everything with the routine of his work, and just think.

Raven.

He hasn't stopped thinking about her since the day he met her; blonde, young, and so full of life. The familiar happiness and pain, that he had gotten used to when associated with her memory, settled in the pit of his stomach like a bad lunch.

Hank regretted many things in life, like every other person in the world. But the things that haunted him the most, were connected with the one and only person he considered being in love with. When he had first met Raven, Hank was still just the insecure, boy-genius that got picked on so much in life, both for his feet and his awkwardness, that he couldn't give the only girl who showed interest in him some encouragement in her advances.

In his eyes, she was... is... perfect. But those feelings of rejection all of his life had been too strong, overpowering the funny twists his stomach did when she was in the same room as him. His need to be "normal" was so strong, that he thought that every person would want to be normal, too. His actions, and words, drove her away.

If there was one thing in life that Hank regretted the most, it wasn't for not telling Raven how he felt about her (although that's a close second), it was for telling her that she was less than perfect in any way, whatsoever. How far from the truth, he was.

Has the time passed for Hank to apologize? She looked like she'd become a confident woman, no longer that eager-to-please girl yearning for her brother's, and everyone else's, approval to make herself feel better.

Mutant and proud, indeed.

Hank sighed. If only he had improved as much in the time they'd been apart – especially now that he looks like a big blue teddy bear.

Hank's lack of self-confidence was an ongoing project for the Professor and the team. Even when the Professor was laid up in bed recovering from his injury, he would take the time to encourage and offer words of support to the blue mutant. They patiently chipped away at Hank with their acceptance and friendship. They accepted him for who he was, even when he did not accept himself.

"This has to be one of the coolest labs that I have ever seen."

At the sound of the booming voice, Hank turned from his inventory of the lab items. Darwin leaned against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that was my reaction when I first saw it, too." Hank peered over his shoulder at the, once believed to be dead, mutant. "You should see the new lab we currently have under construction, it'll make this one look like a high school science classroom."

Darwin pushed off the ledge and strode into the room. "So what's going to happen to this one, one the new lab's been built?"

"It'll be used as a classroom once the school officially opens." Hank replied, a smile on his face as he thought of the possibilities.

"A school?!" Darwin's eyebrows shot up a few inches.

"Yes. This place is going to become a school for mutants. It's Charles' vision to help mutants control and accept their powers, and also as a sanctuary for those in need."

"That sounds like a good dream to have." Darwin nodded, running a hand over his dark hair.

"Charles has always been a dreamer." An achingly familiar feminine voice spoke up.

The two mutants turned in her direction as Raven stepped into the lab. Sean, Alex, and Scott followed behind her. Since their reunion, the two brothers haven't been separated by more than a few feet. Then again, after what Scott had had to endure in the hands of an evil telepath twin, it was quite understandable the two brothers would be loathe to part for more than a few minutes.

"Will the Professor be all right?" Sean asked.

"Don't worry, Sean, Charles is stronger than he looks." Raven comforted Banshee with a small smile.

"Yeah, we've seen it for ourselves. We know a lot about him, you know, since you ran off to God knows where, leaving your own brother stranded on a beach. You weren't there! You weren't there when he was learning how to walk all over again – "

Alex was far from forgiving Erik and Raven for what they did before they showed up on their doorstep. And damn it to hell if he was going to forgive them now, just because they came crawling back when they needed the Professor's help.

Raven's eyes flashed dangerously. "I KNOW!" She yelled, interrupting Alex mid rant.

When Scott shied away, frightened by the raised voices, Raven took a deep breath and reeled in her emotions. "I know, OK. Please don't insult me by saying that I don't love my brother, because I do. My actions, of late, don't really show it, but believe me when I say I love Charles. I am painfully aware of the fact that, in the time that Charles needed me the most, I essentially abandoned him. I've thought about that every day."

Alex's temper died down a little at her confession. Sean and Hank's eyes were downcast. They blamed her and Erik just as much as Alex did, but they knew that they shouldn't come between the Professor and his sister... especially not with Erik. It was not their place.

Darwin just looked confused.

Raven shook her head, her eyes staring at the floor. None of them could possibly know what she went through these last five months. They would never understand why she chose to leave her one true friend behind, or the heartache and despair she felt about that decision. They would never understand her need for acceptance from the world. They wouldn't believe that she had joined the Brotherhood, and left them, for THEIR own good. For Charles' own good. So that one day, she could walk, mutant and proud, alongside her brother.

"I know you haven't forgiven me, or Erik, for leaving you all in that way. You have every right to be angry with us. If I had known about Charles' condition, I would have dropped everything – including my newfound freedom – just to be by his side. And I know Erik would have done the same thing. But I do have to remind you of one thing. I respect, and am happy, that you all have developed such an attachment to Charles. He deserves all the love, support, and friendship he can get. But remember that Charles was the one who let me go. He knew that was what I wanted, and that if he said the word, I would have stayed with him. But he didn't. He knew that if he forced me to stay, I would grow to hate him. And as much as it pained the both of us, we both knew that it had to end like that. It took this separation for me to really figure out what's important, for myself, mutants, and for Charles. But just because that part of our lives has ended, doesn't mean that there aren't possibilities for a new beginning, right?"

Alex calmed down at her words. Sean and Hank nodded. The memories of that day on the beach ran through their heads.  _"You should go with them, it's what you want." "You promised me you would never read my mind." "I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."_

"Wait... what the HELL did I miss while I was gone?!" Darwin's hands had flown up to illustrate just how confused he was. So far as he knew, the team had grown in size, and were fighting like a well-oiled machine. What's all this talk about separation and regrets?

Alex looked at Darwin. Disbelief, joy, and relief warred for dominance, as usual, every time he laid eyes on the mutant, now. If it weren't for Scott, Alex would have wrapped the man in his arms a long time ago. The immense regret that Havok had carried for, what felt like, centuries never did subside with time. He had never forgiven himself for the part he played in Darwin's supposed death.

The Professor had sensed Alex's guilt, hurt, and pain. The young professor had sensed the conflicting emotions in Alex and tried to provide him with comfort. Back when Charles had first spoken to him, Alex didn't fully understand what he had meant. " _Alex, I'm not sure if you fully understand what Darwin meant to you. Right now, I know you're angry, both with yourself and with Shaw. But remember that none of this was your fault. And the feelings that you have, are also not wrong to have. It is natural, even if society says it's not. You may not comprehend my words right now, but just remember what I've said. And remember, if you ever need me, my door is always open."_

At the time, Alex had just nodded, barely hearing the Professor's words, and accepted the hand Charles had placed on his back in comfort. With the re-appearance of Darwin, came the renewed feelings that Alex had tried to bury. Charles' words took on a whole new meaning, now that Alex replayed it in his head. This revelation didn't shock Alex, as much as he'd thought it would.

But even though Alex was aware of his feelings for his friend now, would it matter? There was a big chance that Darwin did not feel the same for him in return. Not everyone could be as lucky as Charles and Erik, Alex reminded himself.

Alex could feel the headache building in the back of his right eye. So much has happened in a matter of days. Scott, Darwin, Ingham...

"Is there something wrong with Scott's eyes?" Sean asked, his ginger head tilted to the side as he studied the small boy.

"Not sure." Alex replied, noticing that everyone had silently agreed on delaying the answer to Darwin's question.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes!" Scott said in a rush of words.

"I wanted to ask earlier, but why DO you have a rag covering your eyes? It's obvious there is something wrong, Scotty."

"Because... just because." Scott whimpered, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

" _Right..._ then why don't we take this rag off, OK?" Alex's hand moved to the makeshift blinders.

The rag fell away, revealing Scott's eyes scrunched up tight. The moment the cloth was taken away, Scott's hands replaced it on his eyes.

Alex's worry spiked. What was happening to his brother?! For the hundredth time, Alex wished the Professor was awake. The telepath's counsel, vast knowledge, and seemingly endless wisdom were a source a comfort for Alex since they got him out of prison. If Charles was here, he would know what's going on with Scott. Charles would know what to do.

"Scott," Alex began softly, trying not to compare his brother to a frightened animal. "It's ok, we're not going to hurt you or yell at you. Why do you have your eyes closed?"

Scott hesitated, but then leaned forwards towards the approximate spot Alex seemed to be in. "When I open my eyes, bad things happen." Scott whispered, as if he was trying to tell them a secret.

Scott's heart almost stopped. Could it be? Alex had never thought of the possibility of Scott being a mutant. He SHOULD have known that Ingham wouldn't have taken his brother, if his brother was human or hadn't manifested yet.

Charles had even hinted to Alex that Scott was not human, but the relief and joy of finding his brother again completely overshadowed everything else. Alex made a note to read more into the Professor's words from now on, and not just let it slide past to sit behind his strong emotions.

Alex placed a hand on Scott's shoulders, squeezing it reassuringly. He made another note to fatten Scott up some more; that boy was far too skinny for his age.

"Hank, is there anything that can be done to help him?" Alex implored.

Hank's brows were already furrowed, a million thoughts running through it the moment Scott had placed his hands over his eyes. "I'll see what I can do... I can't promise I'll find something over night, but I will try. When Charles wakes up, his help would be greatly appreciated. He'd probably know how to help Scott better."

Alex nodded, the same thoughts running through his head.

"When do you think the Professor will wake up?" Sean asked, his brows furrowed with concern. He had almost freaked when he saw the Professor being carried into the infirmary by Darwin. Was it another attack? Was the Professor dead?!

"That's up to Charles. When his mind and body has rested enough, he'll come back." Raven replied.

The group nodded.

"Hank, please do what you can."

"It can wait til morning, can't it?" Scott inclined his head to the direction of Alex's voice. "I'm sleepy. Besides, I'm used to having my eyes shut, now."

"Why do I not find that reassuring?" Alex muttered under his breath.

"How is it that you're alive, Darwin?" Sean asked, his ginger head now turned towards the mutant in question. Everybody froze, waiting for the answer everybody's been trying to know.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, myself. I just remember that it hurt... A LOT." Darwin replied, his arms crossing over his chest. "I remember Shaw attacking the facility, and then the next, I was waking up in a room. Everything else is blank to me."

"Well whether you remember or not, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again." Sean said, slapping a hand on Darwin's shoulder.

Everybody voiced their agreements. "Thanks, guys. I can't tell you how glad I was when I saw Charles and Erik again after they fell through the ceiling." Raven paled a bit at that little tidbit of information.

"Although, I gotta admit that Erik's choice in clothing is a little weird." Darwin added, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't let Erik hear you say that. He's very fond of his uniform." Raven nudged Darwin good-naturedly.

"What's the helmet for? I remember Shaw was using a similar device back at the facility."

All eyes turned to Raven, some a bit more hostile than others. "He wears it to keep telepaths out. That's what the helmet is designed to do." Raven sighed.

Darwin's eyes narrowed. "To keep telepaths out? But isn't Charles a telepath?"

"Yes, and so is Emma and Ingham. It is necessary for telepathic attacks. Telepathy is a very intrusive gift." Raven ended with no small amount of chagrin on her face.

Raven still remembered all the times she would yell at Charles to stay out of her head, telling him that her thoughts were private. She'd spent many months, trying to figure out what went wrong between her brother and her. When they were kids, they were inseparable. But it looks like the animosity between them was a product of both of their actions. She had always believed that Charles had made her conceal her ability because he never knew what it meant to have to constantly hide who you are, so he wouldn't understand how hurtful it was for her. But with all of this new information she's just now finding out about her brother's past, she would have to rethink her assumptions about her brother. It seems she wasn't the only one forced to hide their powers from the world.

Alex forced a smile on his face. "Well, come on squirt, let's take you to bed." With a hand on Scott's shoulders, Alex guided Scott out of the lab.

Sean and Darwin followed after them, leaving Raven and Hank alone in the lab. The air grew thick with awkwardness.

Even though Raven had come down to talk to Hank, she suddenly found herself lost for words. It seems like a lifetime had passed, instead of the year, from when she had first met Hank as that immature girl. They had both changed, and grown because of that change.

She knew she felt something different for Hank when he had taken off his shoes and jumped onto the wing of the aircraft. The humongous smile on his face, to see that these people accepted him – encouraged him – to show off his mutation, was so beautiful she couldn't help but come up closer and really look at it properly.

Yes, she had a crush on Charles for a bit. But Charles had been the center of her universe for so long – her knight in shining armor – that she couldn't really comprehend her feelings for him and for anybody else when their dual became a group.

With Erik, that was definitely a misguided attempt. She mistook acceptance, and appreciation for her mutation, as infatuation. Looking back on it now, she should have seen the signs that Erik was not interested in her romantically; The kiss that Erik gave her, showing her that it was not because of her mutation that he was kicking her out, but for something he was not willing to put into words. His continued rejection of Kate's advances, no matter how elaborate she devised them to be.

Raven was willing to admit that she's jealous. Jealous of the amazing bond that the two men have for each other, even after everything that's happened. Raven suddenly realized something as she thought of the daily "chess matches" Erik and Charles would have. God if that was a metaphor for sex – Raven shuddered just thinking about it.

But Hank. Insecure, trembly, frightened of a fly, Hank. Hank, who had the personality of a beast inside of him, but it took a messed up serum to bring it out of him, physically. Her feelings for Hank haven't faded.

Now, she's tired of waiting for Hank to get ahold of himself and finally confront her with his own feelings, which she KNOWS he has for her. She sees the way his eyes linger on her when she enters a room. How his cheeks would turn a purplish color when she talked to him.

"Lost in thought?" Hank asked, his blue fur waving around slightly as he fidgeted.

"You could say that. It's been a long couple of days. It'll be a miracle if anybody gets any sleep tonight, Charles excluded, of course." Raven smiled. She sauntered over to where Hank was standing, enjoying the way the scientist watched her every movement. "I can only imagine how the children are handling their newfound freedom. We may have rescued them, but we're still strangers to them and they won't know we don't mean them any harm. It's terrible, how can anyone hurt – let alone kill – children?"

"Not everyone's moral and ethical compass is pointed in the right direction, Raven. I'm more worried about Charles and his mental state, dealing with everything. I'm not Ingham's brother, but even I'm sickened by what the older of the two, has turned into. It's such a humongous difference between Charles and Ingham. I can only imagine what Charles is feeling. No wonder his body just shut down like that."

"Then maybe it was a good idea to leave Erik by his side." Raven nodded in thought. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Hank?"

The man in question shuffled his feet, his eyes going everywhere but on Raven.

"You know what...SCREW IT!" Raven exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, and moving towards Hank with lightning speed.

"Screw – ?" Hank's question was inhaled by Raven's lips. Raven fisted her hands in Hank's lab coat, holding him steady.

Hank's hands floundered in the air for a moment, as his mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. He's always been clever though, so his mind caught up really quick. He relaxed, letting Raven take control.

Too soon, it was over. Raven pulled away from him, breathing in deeply. Her eyes held mischief and glee as she watched Hank compose himself.

"I've – I've never kissed a girl before." Hank spluttered, adjusting his glasses from where they had been knocked askew in their kiss.

"Did you like it?" Raven whispered in a husky voice.

"Like...I loved it." Hank grabbed ahold of Raven's face and smashed their lips together.

 


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Charles awoke with a groan. His whole body felt groggy and sore. But what captured his attention the most, was not the aches and pains in his body, but the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. Charles clapped a hand to his ears.

There! There was sound when his hand pressed up against his ear. But why was it so silent? In his head...

There were no voices, just silence.

For as long as Charles has known, he has never been alone in his head. As a child, he would answer unspoken questions from the attending maids. He'd leave his mother alone when she was feeling irritated on certain days, without her having to yell at him to 'GET OUT' because she was already screaming it in her head.

And when he had told the cook, after a particularly bad day where he felt like he could drown in all of the voices in his mind, the cook had just shook her head, complimented him on having such a wild imagination, and sent him off with a cookie. When Charles tried to tell his mother, desperate enough for attention and help now, she had looked at him with drunken eyes, and told him to go to his room and to  _stop bothering me, love._

So Charles learned to hide; hide what he was, who he was. He learned independence, for no one could be trusted or could care about him enough to provide the love he had always craved. So he stopped looking for it, holding everyone at arm's length. He understood rage well enough. But it took years of pain and tears and control to achieve serenity.

Perhaps that is why the wedge formed between Raven and him. Charles loves his sister, with all of his heart, but even she was kept at a distance to a certain extent. And then, Charles had grown used to hiding himself, blending into the world that surrounds him. Inadvertently, he had pushed the idea on to Raven in the misguided attempt to protect her from the cruelty of the outside world. Who better to know what men were capable of, than a mere telepath.

Where is Raven, anyways? The last thing Charles remembered, was walking next to her. He had felt a bone deep weariness that grabbed ahold of him and dragged his limbs down.

Down...down...into darkness and silence.

Charles clapped a hand over his head. The silence was DEAFENING! It was insanity!

ERIK! Where is Erik!? He would have expected the love of his life to be by his side when he woke. Erik was the one person in the entire world that Charles had absolute faith in; the one who would stand by him through thick and thin.

Ahh...but Raven would have told Erik the dangers of watching over a telepath during a nightmare. Surely, he would have stayed by his side still, watching over his slumber. No matter how much he didn't want it to, his heart hurt as he realized they had all abandoned him, even Erik.

Charles pulled himself up. His clothes, they're yesterday's clothes. His painful yelp pierced the silence, echoing off the walls and bouncing back to him like a response to his agony. His back spasmed horribly as he moved to a sitting position.

It took a few minutes for the pain to subside to a dull ache in his back. Tentatively, Charles stepped off of the medical bed. The room was nondescript; four walls, a bed, and a door. One could never resist a door, now could they.

His bare feet touched the floor. Charles expected it to be cold, but instead, there was no feeling whatsoever. His steps didn't make a sound as he stepped towards the door. With each step, the light grew darker and darker around him, until the door became the light at the end of the tunnel.

Distantly, his brain registered a warm voice encouraging him to wake up. Was that his own sanity slipping away from him? A way of coping with the silence in his head by adding a voice in there for him to latch on to?

With a slightly trembling hand, Charles wrapped his palm around the knob of the door. With a slow creak, he opened the door to reveal ruins.

His home! His family home, passed down through four generations of Xaviers, lay in ruins. Where there should have been walls and ceilings, there was only rubble.

What happened?! He had just been walking these halls with Raven not a second ago.

His body moved automatically. His feet stepped on broken wood, bricks, and stone. But he felt no pain from the splinters poking into his skin.

He stepped around a particularly large piece of the wall, and let out a gasp of surprise.

SEAN! No...Sean! Brave, kind, Sean! Dead...

How could this be?! Charles was frozen on the spot. He could only stare at his charge, his heart pounding at an impossible rate. How could this happen?!

Poor Sean's eyes no longer held its little sparkle. Instead, it was empty and void of all emotion and life. The expression on his face; Charles' seen that expression many times. Betrayal! Did Sean know his killer? Were his last thoughts, before he died, of confusion as to why somebody would turn on him so completely?

Charles tore his eyes away from Sean's body and walked on.

Oh God, how could this happen?! Hank! Alex – Scott! Amelia! Emma! Logan! All of them...all of them, dead!

And then his eyes caught on blue. A deep blue that became even darker with the blood drying on top of the scales.

Raven...His beloved sister.

Charles couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees next to his sister. The same look of betrayal twisted her face in death. Tears blurred his vision before slipping down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

Charles looked around at the destruction and the shells of the mutants surrounding him. "I'm so sorry." Charles whispered to no one and everyone.

Anguish and despair turned into fury. His family...gone. A guttural yell tore its way out of Charles' throat. It was bestial in its intensity.

The rage inside of him was overtaking what was left of his serenity and sanity. He stood up, the ground and rubble shaking as the environment around him quaked. Were Erik's predictions correct? Was it the humans that did this?! Did the war between mutants and humans commence while he was asleep? How could he have slept through the deaths of the people he loved the most in this world?!

Another frustrated yell burst forth. Charles curled up his hand into a fist and drove it into the crumbling wall to his right. Whoever did this – he will hunt them down, one by one. No one can escape from a telepath, not one as powerful as Charles. As the saying goes, you can run but you can't hide.

"You're truly a marvel. I firmly believe now that I took the wrong brother."

Charles whirled around at the words. That voice! It can't be...

Stood behind Charles, was the Frankenstein to Erik's monster. The sight of Shaw standing there completely doused the flame of Charles' anger. How...how could this be?! Shaw is dead! Charles saw it – felt it when Shaw died. Every agonizing second, Charles felt Shaw's panic, fears, and anger as the coin was slowly driven through both of their skulls.

Shaw's body morphed, a mimicry of Raven's own mutation, into Erik's form, imposing in all red and complete with helmet.

Where Erik's eyes used to hold warmth and affection, now held iciness and fire. Anger burned away the love that the telepath has become so accustomed to seeing now a days.

"Erik..." Charles whispered, almost scared that any sudden noise would cause the mutant to attack him.

Charles was too wary and frightened, of what he saw in the older mutant's expression, to want to step any closer to the man; something Charles has never had a reason to feel before, no matter how terrifying Erik tried to present himself.

The man he loves is hiding behind the shadows of Magneto.

"Erik, what happened?" Charles spoke, his eyes imploring as they searched Magneto's face for clues. "Tell me, PLEASE!"

A sardonic grin appeared slowly on Magneto's face. "Do you not remember,  _my love_?" The endearment was more or less spit at him. "Would you care for a history lesson, then?"

The contempt in Magneto's voice sent shudders through Charles' body.

"You want to know what happened?" Magneto hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits. "YOU! That's what happened! You killed them!"

It was like a bucket of water had been dumped over his head. Charles' eyes widened in disbelief. "No...no, that – " He stumbled backwards, only stopping when his foot hit an object. He looked down to see that he had hit Raven's body.

"That can't be true!" Charles cried. He shook his head from side to side as if that would disprove the claim. "How... _Why_  are you accusing me of such things?"

Magneto stepped closer to the shaking man. "Because it is the truth. It was you.  _You_  lost control, and  _you_  killed them. Every last one of them. They all pleaded with you to stop, they asked for mercy. But you did not care. You did not care about any of them! Your friends, your sister!  _Your_ powers killed them because you couldn't  _control_  it."

With each sentence, Magneto stepped closer and closer.

Charles was in shock. He brought his arms up in an unconscious effort to comfort himself. Distantly, he heard the words, but they just wouldn't process. How? How could he have killed his family? "No...this can't be true. I couldn't have done this! This wasn't me!"

"Oh yes, it was. The high and mighty Professor Xavier who is always the authority, always better, always right." Magneto was mere inches away now. "But that's not true is it? You're the weakest of us all! You control everybody else because you can't even control yourself! How could anyone ever  _dream_ of loving someone like you? A murderer! I should have known that you were a liar, as well as a killer."

Magneto let a tear slip down his face. "You told me I would be able to find peace with you." A red gloved hand came up to caress Charles' cheek. "I believed you. We all believed you. You broke all of our hearts, so now – I must break yours."

Magneto grabbed Charles by the back of the neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. It was empty, violent, and tasted of ash. Charles couldn't struggle as the dark consumed him. He felt like he was falling, down and down.

And then Charles' body jerked awake, struggling and gasping for air, as his strangled scream cut off from the lack of oxygen. His hands were restrained by a powerful grip, and he found his upper body crushed into a warm, protective embrace.  _Erik._

 


	32. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this series is now over, I would love to say thank to each and everyone of you for reading.  
> The plot for the sequel is mentioned somewhere within this chapter, so keep an eye out.  
> I would also love to say thank you to my dear beta and friend, BadWolf88, aka ICANHEARTHEDRUMS on fanfiction.net, for being a wonderful help. An around of an applause for you, my friend.  
> Please enjoy your day...

**Chapter 31:**

Charles awoke with a gasp, his body struggling out of Erik's grip. It took a couple of minutes for the distraught man to settle down enough to let Erik hold onto him without fighting back.

"Are you all right?" Erik asked the telepath trembling in his arms. With one arm secured around Charles' shoulders, Erik ran a soothing hand down his lover's back, doing his best to try to relieve the tension in the muscles.

Charles didn't answer for a long time, letting his breathing come back to normal. He turned his head slightly to the side from where it lay comfortably on Erik's shoulder, his mouth in perfect position to place a gentle kiss on the underside of Erik's jaw. He inhaled the other man's scent, deeply. Charles let the comfort of feeling so safe, and the warmth from the other body to soothe his rapidly beating heart.

"I'll be fine...just give me a minute." Charles whispered into the crook of his friend's neck. "Did I project?"

"A little. Bits and pieces." Erik muttered, running a soothing hand through the telepath's soft, but dirty, locks. "Your hair needs washing, by the way."

Charles snorted a bit, pulling away from the comfort of Erik's embrace. "Does it, now? Well you, my friend, are in need of a shower as well. I caught a whiff of you, earlier. It was not pleasant." Charles smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

If anyone else had dared to insult the Nazi-hunter in such a way, Erik would have stabbed them with a thousand rebars already. But from Charles, Erik accepted the jibe with a hearty laugh, glad to see the smaller man smiling that radiant smile again.

Erik knew that Charles didn't consider himself to be beautiful, but beautiful, Charles surely is. When he smiled, the whole room lit up, figuratively speaking of course. Erik had always wondered if it had to do with Charles' empathic/telepathic abilities projecting his emotions, but it didn't matter, so long as Charles was happy.

Erik didn't even realize he had leaned down to place his lips on Charles' smile, until the telepath moaned into the kiss. The sound sent shots of arousal straight into his groin. He's always loved the sounds that Charles makes when they make love. Knowing that it was Erik that was eliciting those sounds from the smaller man ignited something possessive in Erik that he's never felt for anybody else before. As a response to the heightened arousal, Erik's arms pulled Charles into a bone-crushing embrace.

_MineMineMINE!_  No one else will ever be able to touch Charles like this, to hear these mewling and pleasured groans, to touch the man's soft, milky skin. Erik will make sure of it. Charles is his, no matter what anybody says.

Erik had watched Moira, not just Charles, when they were all in the infirmary together. He had certainly not missed the way she looked at Charles then, nor did he miss the googly eyes she used to give him back before the fiasco in Cuba. The image of the dreamy, wistful look Moira had in her eyes whenever she looked at Charles had Erik's blood boiling.

As if sensing Erik's change in mood, Charles hesitantly broke their lips apart and rested his forehead on the older mutant's. If Charles knew what Erik was thinking about, he didn't say anything, only leaned back and got his breathing back in control again.

There was silence in the infirmary for a couple of minutes, broken only by the heavy breathing from the two mutants.

"It would seem our family is expanding." Erik spoke into the quiet.

Charles nodded thoughtfully. "That it has. Alex's relief almost overwhelmed me when he saw his little brother again." With one hand, Charles tugged lightly on Erik's arm. With the other, he moved his body until it made room in the bed for the taller man. "I hope Emma is holding up well, reuniting with her daughter after so long."

Erik grunted as he climbed on gently, not wanting to jab a leg or elbow into Charles. "I am still trying to get over the idea of Shaw siring children." The bed was too narrow and left Erik almost lying on top of Charles. Neither complained on this arrangement.

Erik sighed, running his thumb along Charles' cheek. "I do not know yet how I am supposed to react around a child with her father's eyes."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You always do." Charles reached a hand up and brushed his fingers through Erik's hair. "Just try not to scare Amelia too much. I'm fairly certain Emma will turn out to be quite the mama bear." Charles smiled at the thought of an angry Emma lecturing big, bad Magneto like he was a schoolyard bully.

"I'm not that scary, surely." Erik pulled back, mock hurt on his face.

"Well not to me, you're not. But to a – few – others, you are certainly one scary mutant, Erik Lehnsherr." Charles smiled up at the older mutant. "How's your ankle, by the way?"

"It's feeling great, thank you for asking." Erik replied absentmindedly, his thumb and eyes now having moved on from Charles' cheek, to his ruby red lips. "Hank took good care of me."

"After you stopped glaring at him like you wanted to stab him with a needle, I'm sure." Charles laughed, reminded of the exasperated look on Hank's face as Erik glared at the furry mutant.

Erik silenced Charles' laughter with another kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of just being in each other's arms.

"So when are you going to tell me about Kate Mason, and why is she hell bent on wanting to get into your pants – not that I blame her, mind you." Charles smirked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I have never given her a reason to have such thoughts. I have rejected her invitations, time and time again, and yet she still persists." Erik replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Well you are quite irresistible when you want to be, my friend. I should know, I fell for your charms, didn't I?" Charles cupped Erik's cheek, bringing the mutant to look directly into his blue eyes. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. You do know that, right?"

Erik hummed, and nuzzled his lips against the skin of Charles' throat. "Funny...I was thinking the same thing about you."

"I'm serious, Erik." Charles gently pushed the older mutant away. "You do not give yourself enough credit. Underneath that gruff exterior is the most amazing soul I have ever met. Your mind is the brightest I've ever seen in any person I've come across. You may think that you are not worth salvation, but I did not lie when I said that there is so much more to you than you know. And I, for one, cannot imagine what my life would be like without you."

Erik brushed the back of his fingers over Charles' cheek. He watched as those blue eyes fluttered close under his gentle touch. "Not as amazing as you, Charles. You've given me, and all of those mutants in your care, so much. You opened up your arms, and your home, to complete strangers, never once asking for anything in return. You nurture us, encourage us, and make us want to become better people...all because of your guidance and leadership. If it weren't for you, my life would have winked out of existence, still trying to pull that sub from the dark waters. You make me want to be a better man, because  _you_ are the most kind, generous, and selfless person I've ever met. I still can't believe someone, as good as you, would love someone like me."

Erik kissed the blush off of Charles' cheek. He rested one hand on Charles' chest, feeling a sense of comfort in the rhythmic  _thumpthump_ of Charles' heart underneath the clothing. "I saw what I did to you in your dream."

"That was only a nightmare, Erik, not reality. I know that you would never hurt me intentionally, just as I know I would never hurt anyone I cared about."

"I'd kill myself before I so much as gave you a paper cut, whether you deserved the punishment or not." Erik voiced with determination. The older mutant looked away from Charles' gaze. "I am quite surprised you have not broached the topic of Ingham's death by my hand, yet. Even though Ingham did unspeakable things, things I do not regret killing him for, he was still your brother in the end."

Charles took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts into a pile and sifting through all the chaos. He knew this conversation was coming, but it still took him off guard. Even after all this time, Erik could still catch Charles, a telepath, by surprise.

"I do not have any ill will towards you for your role in Ingham's death, if that is what you are implying." Charles sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed so that he could sit up fully. Erik automatically reached out and wrapped a possessive arm around the smaller man's waist, gently pulling Charles' back so that it rested on Erik's chest.

"I don't know what I feel, quite honestly. He was my brother, whom I thought had died many years ago. I mourned for him, buried him, and moved on. When I got him back, and I saw what type of person he had become, I was more sad and angry than happy about his return. I feel horrible for thinking such thoughts, but I don't know if I  _can_ mourn for his death again."

Erik wrapped his other arm around Charles' middle and pulled the smaller man into a hug which Charles leaned into with relish. "I can not begin to imagine what you are going through right now, Charles. But know this, there is a whole mansion's worth of people who care about you, and are waiting to repay the kindness and generosity you have shown them. They will be there for you, no matter what, just as I will."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Charles smiled over his shoulder, his voice suspiciously thick.

His answer came in the form of Erik's lips upon Charles' neck. Soon, the two men's fingers were busy pulling at each other's clothes. Erik had enough frame of mind to make sure the door was closed and locked before laying Charles out on the narrow bed, and showing him just how much Erik loved him.

Sated and panting from their exertions, the two lay in each other's arms in silence. Charles made a contented noise as he snuggled into Erik's chest. His legs had given way and he was left straddling Erik's waist, comfortable and warm.

When Charles made no move to get off, Erik chuckled. "Are you comfortable up there, Charles?"

Charles unhooked himself from Erik's arms and sat up fully, enjoying the way Erik's eyes lingered on his bare chest.

"Quite comfortable, actually, thank you for asking." Charles reinforced his statement by wriggling his bottom and getting into a more comfortable position on Erik's lap. Erik bit back a groan as his spent sexual organ stirred with Charles' movements. "Why? Is the view boring you, already?" Oh, the cheek on that boy. If only their teams could see them now. Who knew that the scatterbrained, cardigan wearing, tea drinking, lovable professor was such a little minx in the sack.

"Far from it." Erik smirked as he grabbed Charles' waist with his two hands and rubbed his groin into Charles' bottom.

Charles' eyes darkened immediately, but the two of them were too tired to go another round so soon after they finished.

One of Erik's hands released Charles' waist and patted the bed appreciatively. "At least now we know that these beds are quite sturdy."

Charles hummed with amusement and a devilish smile graced his face. "Ooo...kinky! I never knew you had a fetish for sexual encounters in public places." Charles' right index finger lazily drew circles on Erik's bare chest.

"If anybody knew what we did in here, they'd be traumatized every time they came into this room."

Charles threw his head back and laughed, the vibrations traveling through his body and onto Erik's groin. "I have no doubt that they already know, my friend. We were quite loud, you know."

With Erik's assistance, Charles only almost fell off the bed once as they shifted so that they could lie side by side. "These beds are awfully narrow."

"Hmm...Well, if narrow beds are not in your favor, I know of a couple other ones that would fit the two of us quite comfortably." Erik winked at Charles, who laughed again.

Thoughts of his own guest room, which he hardly went in to, soon had Erik thinking about the new comers in the mansion. "Were you aware of Moira's mutation when you eradicated her memories?"

Charles shook his head, his brunette hair tickling Erik's arm with the movement. "No, I was not aware. If I had known that Moira was a mutant, I would not have taken her memories and sent her away. Her case is quite odd, though not theoretically impossible. All of the mutations we've come across have manifested either from birth, or when the child hit puberty. We haven't come across a mutant that has developed at Moira's age, so we don't have enough data to compare it with."

Erik nodded. His team hadn't spent much time talking with the mutants they'd come across. They would usually give out their Brotherhood spiel, and ask whether the mutants wanted to join or not. If they did, then all the better. But if not, then "goodbye!". They never actually took the time to talk with any of them. But Charles, the compassionate scientist in him, would have cared enough to want to get to know the person because he/she was a person, and not just another able body that could further the mutant cause.

"What do you think could have triggered it?"

"I have some theories, but none of them are concrete, as of yet. I am quite certain that the erasure of her memories was not the cause. But the mind is a wondrous and complicated organ when it wants to be, so I can't fully rule it out. Emma, on passing, has told me she suspects that Moira's mutation may not have been naturally formed."

Erik jerked into a sitting position in shock, almost knocking Charles off the bed with the sudden movement. "Not naturally formed? What – how is that possible?"

"I do not know. But if Emma is right, then she was turned into a mutant." Charles replied, his brows furrowed in the way it always does when he's trying to solve a complicated problem.

Erik thoughts immediately raced with the pros and cons of the implications of such a device. If there was some type of machine, or medical process, that could turn a human into a mutant, that would be the answer to their problems. For, if there were no more humans left in the world, then they wouldn't be able to discriminate against mutants, now could they. He quietly slipped this into the back of his mind, knowing Charles would immediately object to these thoughts. Highly immoral, the other man would most likely call it.

"I won't know anything further until I speak with Moira." Charles narrowed his eyes at Erik. "And, yes, I did hear what you thought of just now...you were practically shouting it."

Erik's eyes shifted and a blush crept up his face at being caught. "I think we should try and get some sleep." the older mutant mumbled as he pulled Charles down onto his body so that they could get into a less backbreaking position.

"Hmph..." Charles grumbled before acquiescing to the dismissal of the impending argument.

Erik placed a kiss to Charles' brown hair. "Good night, Charles. I love you so much." Erik whispered into Charles' ear.

"And I love you." Charles raised his head to meet Erik's lips. With his tongue, Charles licked Erik's bottom lip enticingly. Erik moaned into the kiss, opening up his mouth and turning the quick peck into something deeper and more sensual.

Charles craned his neck to allow Erik better access to the love bite Erik had placed along Charles' neck. "You're quite the tease, aren't you?" Erik growled between nips.

Charles smiled, his eyes closed in contentment. "Only when I'm with you, darling."

* * *

_The End..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks... ☼☼☼

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this in fanfiction.net  
> Same title, same username, same everything.  
> All of the chapters have been beta'd, all except for the prologue and chapter 1, the rest have but not those two.  
> I do hope you all enjoy yourselves, I am merely seeing well this story of mind goes here.  
> Have a nice day.


End file.
